Angels
by kirakendrix
Summary: Alyanna est une nephelim qui s'installe à Forks dans le but de fuir son destin mais la malchance l'a suit et elle y rencontre les Cullen et un certain Edward. Malchance ou coup de pouce du destin ?
1. Chapter 1

Salutation à tous, welcome in my imagination ! Voilà des mois que je lis des fanficions de tous genres alors j'ai décidé d'en inventer moi- même. Ce n'est pas une suite et Bella ne fait pas partie des personnages principaux.

C'est la première histoire que j'écris et j'ai eu du mal pour la mettre sur ce site donc excusé moi si je fais quelques erreurs. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Voici le prologue.

Le paysage se modifiait sans cesse au fur et à mesure que les kilomètres défilaient. Voilà des heures maintenant que je conduisais, ayant dormi que très peu depuis que j'avais quitté New-York. Le ciel était morose comme mon humeur actuelle.  
J'avais peur, peur de l'inconnu, peur de cette petite bourgade dénommée Forks où je me rendais, où devrais-je dire m'exiler. J'avais peur de fêter dans un peu moins d'un an mon dix-huitième anniversaire. Mais pourquoi me diriez-vous? Alors que tous les jeunes gens de mon âge attendent ce jour avec impatience car il rime avec indépendance. Pourquoi, moi Alyanna Vallen fait exception à la règle, pourquoi une telle peur?  
A cause de mes origines, tout est de la faute de mes origines. C'est à cause d'elles que j'ai dû quitter ma famille, mes amis et tout ce que je chéris dans ce monde. C'est encore à cause d'elles que tous ces évènements sont arrivés, ces évènements qui ont bouleversé ma vie et ma vision du monde à jamais.


	2. Chapter 1 1

Salutation à tous, voici la première partie du chapitre 1 en espérant que cela vous plaise !!!

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

Merci Coralie pour ton review cela me fait très plaisir de retrouver mes anciens lecteurs de mon blog sur et oui j'ai bien l'intention de finir entièrement cette histoire donc il y aura des chapitres inédits avant l'épilogue que j'avais mis sur mon blog.

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Premier jour d'une nouvelle vie ou Une librairie, lieu de tous les dangers (1)_

A la nuit tombée, après des heures de route, j'aperçois enfin, le panneau de bienvenue de Forks annonçant mon arrivée à destination.

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le chemin de ma future demeure. Pour être tranquille, j'avais choisis un magnifique manoir en plein milieu de la forêt où un petit chemin à peine visible le reliait à la route principale. La nuit était très noire, un humain l'aurait à coup sur manqué.

Moi, je voyais aussi bien qu'en plein jour, Je suis une néphelim, mi-ange, mi-humaine, « semi-éveillée » n'ayant pas encore atteint ses 18 ans. Je n'ai pas encore subi le Grand Passage où j'acquiers de nouveaux pouvoirs et l'immortalité. Je dis « nouveaux » car étant une semi-éveillée je possède certaines capacités propre à mon espèce, comme la vision nocturne, qui se développeront à ma majorité mais aussi des pouvoirs qui me sont propres dont j'en reparlerais plus tard.

Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! Après avoir garé ma Jeep grand cherokee noir dans un immense garage, je m'engouffre à l'intérieur du manoir. Si les murs étaient de style élisabéthain avec ses grands vitraux qui devaient donner un aspect magique le jour, le mobilier était très design tout en s'harmonisant avec le ton du lieu. C'est vraiment splendide. Ce manoir était vaste, il compte plusieurs pièces secrètes, cachées ou évidentes .Bien sur avant d'emménager j'avais fait quelques travaux. Tout le manoir respirait la magie, je me sentais (et l'étais sûrement) connecté à lui .Après un rapide coup d'œil à mon nouveau chez moi, je monte directement dans ma chambre et je sombre dans un long sommeil bien mérité.

Le lendemain, je me lève vers 11 heures étant donné que je ne reprendrais les cours que le lendemain. Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre mon déjeuner quand je remarque le silence qui règne dans la maison. Cela me fait bizarre car chez mon père à New York je vivais avec mes deux frères Alexiel et Dylan. Ils me manquent mais je ne regrette en aucun cas mon choix. Mes frères me soutiennent même s'ils sont contre ma décision d'exil. Non, ils ne me briseront plus. Je refuse d'y participer, cette guerre m'a déjà trop pris. Je veux vivre une vie normale comme les gens de mon âge. J'ai déjà perdu ma mère, ma sœur et des proches. J'en ai assez.

Durant l'après midi, comme je mourrais d'ennui chez moi, je décide de partir me balader en ville pour repérer les lieux au cas où ils ne me laisseraient pas tranquille. Après tout mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ! Forks est une bourgade simple et calme, mais surtout petite ! C'est étrange pour une personne comme moi qui a toujours vécu dans une grande ville ! Voulant m'acheter le nouveau livre de la génialissime Stéphanie Meyer (_clin d'œil à cette fantastique créatrice de rêves_), je demande à une vielle dame :

- "Excusez- moi, pouvez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve la librairie ?

- Certainement jeune fille, deux rues à droite puis vous empruntez la ruelle, elle se trouve à l'autre extrémité.

- Merci

- Mais de rien, me répondit la vielle dame en souriant ".

Je suivis ces indications mais je fus déçue par la librairie. Pendant que j'arpentais les rayons, un jeune homme cagoulé et armé entra :

- Donne-moi ton fric ! dit-il en brandissant l'arme sur le vieux libraire.

- Pi...ppitié n...ne me tu...tuez pas, parvient à balbutier le libraire.

- Donne- moi ton fric, si tu veux vivre, répéta-t-il, Eh toi là-bas, en me désignant, vient par là.

Ne voulant pas me faire remarquer, j'obéis à contre cœur car il brandissait toujours son revolver sur le pauvre libraire terrorisé.

- Donne-moi ton sac et ...

- Pose ton arme petit. L'interrompit une voix calme.

- Non Shérif Swan, j'ai besoin de cet argent.

- Pose le où il y aura un accident, dit le prénommé Shérif Swan tout en posant sa main sur sa propre arme discrètement.

Mais le jeune homme l'ayant vu, m'agrippa, me prenant en otage. Le libraire pâle comme un linge semblait être sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. La situation pourrait s'avérer comique, d'ailleurs mes frères en hurleraient de rire car pour une semi-éveillée cette situation est ridicule. Mais il y avait trop de témoins pour que je fasse quoi que ce soit, impossible d'agir. Enfin bon, espérons que ce shérif soit excellent dans son boulot, sinon tant pis je n'aurais pas d'autre moyens que d'utiliser mes capacités pour me dépêtrer de cette situation ridicule.

* * *

Voici la fin de la première partie, je sais c'est court mais le suspense oblige, il fallait s'arrêter là !

Mais que va faire Alyanna ? Une hypothèse ?

Laissez des reviews svp, cela fait toujours plaisir !!!!!!!!!!!!^_^


	3. chapitre 1 seconde partie

Salutation chère lecteurs, voici la seconde partie du chapitre.

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Premier jour d'une nouvelle vie ou Une librairie, lieu de tous les dangers (2)_

Tard le soir, je sors de la maison Swan après avoir pris congé.

«  
- Merci pour ce délicieux repas, les remerciais-je encore une fois.

- Mais tout le plaisir est pour nous, s'exclama Charlie

- Si tu veux je viendrai te chercher demain matin ? Me demanda Bella.

Je jette un coup d'œil à sa vieille Chevrolet qui semblait être sur le point de rendre l'âme à tout instant. Elle ne paraissait guère avoir la capacité de dépasser les 100km/h mais Bella était une fille très gentille et elle paraissait être de ces personnes à qui l'amitié était une valeur importante comme moi. Mais, les « présences » qui semblaient tourner autour d'elle poussait une partie de moi (celle qui voulait vivre tranquille) a refusé. Finalement, c'est l'autre partie de moi qui (la partie la plus curieuse) a accepté.

- Je veux bien merci, lui dis-je en souriant.

- Mais de rien, me répondit-elle en me rendant mon sourire. N'hésite pas à nous demander de l'aide si tu en as besoin.

- Oui, réchérit le shérif, notre porte te sera toujours ouverte.

- Je vous remercie encore pour votre hospitalité, leur dis-je très sincèrement.

Cela est réconfortant de voir qu'il existe encore des personnes aussi bonnes dans ce monde. Peu de personnes encore de nos jours accueillent aussi chaleureusement et donnent leur confiance à des inconnus même si c'est une jeune fille. Ils ont un cœur d'or. C'est pour protéger des gens comme eux que les anges et les néphelims et autres guerriers du Bien se sacrifient depuis le commencement, pensais-je en démarrant ma voiture. C'est pour eux que ma mère et ma sœur sont mortes. Leurs morts n'ont pas servi à rien. Je sentais les larmes venir. Non, Alyanna, ne penses pas à ça maintenant, cela ne sert à rien. Maman et Selena sont sur les rivages blancs en paix. Je me remémorais plutôt la journée de dingue que j'ai eu. 

**  
****Quelques heures plus tôt**

- N'avancez pas, menaça le voleur, où je la tue.

- Pose ton arme petit, on trouvera une solution à ton problème quel qu'il soit, promit le Shérif Swan...

J'écoutais d'une oreille discrète cet échange car j'essayai de trouver une solution pour me dépêtrer de ce foutoir. Je passais au crible toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à moi que je pouvais effectuer sans que cela paraisse surnaturel, invraisemblable et qui ne me trahissent pas. Bon sang Alyanna, comment as-tu pu te fourrer dans une telle situation dès ton premier jour à Forks ? Pensais-je énervée contre moi-même. Bon, je pense avoir trouvé une solution, pas parfaite, mais tant pis s'ils commencent à me poser des questions, je leur effacerai la mémoire.

Finalement je n'en est pas eu besoin, avant que je ne commence quoi de se soit, le vieux libraire n'en pouvant plus s'évanouit. Dans sa chute il déclencha l'alarme incendie, et les tuyaux se déclenchèrent. Le voleur, confus, me lâcha et se détourna du Shérif pour regarder le corps du vieil homme. Le shérif en profita pour se jeter sur lui. Eh ben, on peut dire qu'il est courageux celui-là. Courageux mais avec des tendances suicidaires car le jeune voleur est très baraqué, du genre à passer des heures à se fabriquer des biceps ! Oh ! On dirait que le musclé est en train de prendre l'avantage.

En effet, le musclé avait réussit à envoyer le shérif violemment contre le mur ce qui l'assomma. Le voleur avança vers lui avec un air qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Bon, je vais donner un coup de main à ce méritant shérif, de plus, les témoins étaient hors d'état, pas de risque de ce côté-la. Je fixai le lustre qui était au-dessus du voleur et me concentra. Je dévissais alors une à une les vis et le lustre s'abattit sur le jeune homme qui s'évanouit sur le coup.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le shérif reprit ses esprits et regarda avec stupéfaction le voleur emprisonné par le lustre. J'entrepris alors à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé (en occultant bien sur quelques passages). D'ailleurs il ne croirait pas de toute façon et me traiterai de folle. En effet, les hommes sont très imaginatifs quand il s'agit de trouver des explications scientifiques à toutes choses.

Il m'écouta attentivement, carnet à la main, et emmena le voleur dans sa voiture patrouille ; puis revint :

- Merci de votre coopération mademoiselle. On peut dire qu'on a eu dans la chance aujourd'hui. Mon ange gardien fait bien son boulot. Dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

S'il savait qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité. Un ange a bien fait son boulot comme il dit, même si elle a démissionné. Peut-être croyait-il que j'étais terrorisée. Mieux vaut faire semblant, cela partait d'une bonne attention.

- J'ai eu si peur, dis-je d'une petite voix, heureusement que vous êtes arrivé.

- C'est mon travail.

A ce moment le vieux libraire s'éveilla.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tout est fini ? Le voleur est hors d'état de nuire ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Jeff, la situation est sous contrôle ; le rassura le shérif.

- Ouf, soupira de soulagement Jeff. J'ai cru avoir une attaque.

On avait vu ça!

- La petite n'a rien ? demanda-t-il au shérif en me désignant d'un hochement de tête.

C'est lui qui s'évanouit et c'est à moi qu'on pose la question. Bon dieu, que les hommes sont étranges.

- Je vais bien, merci de vous en inquiéter, lui répondis-je avant le shérif. Vous devriez aller à l'hôpital, c'est plus prudent. Vous êtes tombé lourdement sur le sol.

Apres tout ça part d'une bonne attention. Le pauvre vieil homme il n'est plus en âge pour ce genre de situations.

- Oui, vous avez raison c'est plus prudent.

Le vieil homme rayonnait vraiment de joie car il avait vraiment cru que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Ça fait plaisir à voir, j'ai bien fait d'intervenir, j'ai sauvé un innocent aujourd'hui. Tant pis, je commencerais ma vie normale demain.  
Pendant que le shérif s'occupait de prendre la déposition du libraire, je décide de sortir discrètement car je ne voulais pas que cette histoire ne prenne plus d'ampleur et attire l'attention sur moi.  
Déjà quelques passants s'étaient arrêtés pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé .En m'immisçant dans leurs esprits, je les force à m'ignorer et oublier mon visage. Résultat, j'ai pu regagner ma voiture sans qu'on fasse attention à moi et rentrer chez moi.

De retour chez moi je repensais à ma première promenade dans ma nouvelle ville. J'ai vraiment pas de chance, de tous les magasins au monde, je choisis celui où il y un holdup up, je n'ai pas de chance, non vraiment pas ! Enfin, bon, c'était un événement facile à contrôler.  
Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas le téléphone sonner. Je me précipite sur le téléphone :

- Allo ?

- Coucou Sœurette !

- Dylan c'est toi ?

- Qui ça pourrait être d'autre, ricana mon petit frère Dylan.

- Désolée tu as raison. Comment ça va ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question ? Comment est ta nouvelle vie ennuyeusement normale ?

- Dylan ! Soupirais-je agacée.

- Ben quoi, c'est la vérité. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour préférer cette vie ennuyeuse à mourir plutôt que notre vie excitante de guerrier du bien. C'est gratifiant de protéger les innocents, et puis rien n'est plus excitant que de botter l'arrière train des forces des ténèbres.

- Tu sais pertinemment pourquoi.

- Alyanna il faut que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser pour ce qui est arrivé. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, ils étaient trop forts pour une semi-éveillée même aussi puissante que toi. Ne laisse pas la peur, la colère et la culpabilité te ronger de l'intérieur.

- Tu n'étais pas là Dylan, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Peut-être mais ...commença-t-il

- Ma vie est tranquille et apaisante. L'interrompis-je, ne voulant plus me remémorer ses événements passés.

- Tu n'as pas déclenché encore de catastrophe. Se moqua-t-il en changeant de sujet.

Je l'adore mon petit frère, il a compris que je n'étais pas prête à en parler.

- Eh ! Non je n'ai pas déclenché une catastrophe, mentis-je ne voulant pas que mes frères se moquent de moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours (qui ne pourrait ne jamais arriver).

- Te connaissant cela ne va pas tarder ! Tu attires toujours les ennuis.

- Eh ! Répétais-je

- C'est la vérité! Rigola-t-il. Papa t'appellera dans quelques jours car il est en déplacement pour son travail. Quand à Alexiel il t'appellera quand il reviendra. Une affaire urgente demandait à ce qu'il s'en charge lui-même.

S'il revient, pensais-je. Car si nos armes les détruisent, cela est aussi vrai dans l'autre sens.

- Je dois te laisser grande sœur, n'oublie pas si tu as un problème ou si tu as besoin de parler, nous sommes là .Je suis fier de toi sœurette. Bye.

- Bye, je t'aime aussi petit frère, lui répondis-je émue.

Je raccroche, avec un triste sourire, mes frères et mon père me manquent. Dylan est le cadet de la famille, il a 16 ans. Il est toujours de bonne humeur et voit le bien partout. Sous ses traits de blagueur se cache une grande sensibilité et une grande compassion. C'est vraiment un ange dans tous les sens du terme. Alexiel est mon frère jumeau, comme moi il est lunatique, nous sommes des érudits, nous tenons ça de notre mère. Il a bon cœur.

Nous incarnons les meilleurs espoirs des forces du bien car nous sommes les enfants de la Grande Azscadelia. Nous sommes leur fierté. On nous destine à de grandes choses. Ma décision à propos de ma retraite a créé un grand remue-ménage dans la communauté de la lumière. Beaucoup étaient tristes mais les gens ont compris mon désir de recul pour faire le point, mais par contre cela n'a pas plu à tout le monde. Mais chacun est libre de faire ses propres choix et d'emprunter le chemin qu'il pense être le mieux pour lui.

Le téléphone sonne une nouvelle fois :

- Allo ?

- Bonsoir mademoiselle Vallen, ici le shérif Swan à l'appareil.

- Bonsoir Shérif que puis-je faire pour vous ?demandais-je curieuse de savoir pourquoi il m'appelait car avant de partir j'avais fait en sorte que l'on ne me poserait plus de questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ne vous inquiétez pas cela n'à rien avoir avec l'accident de la librairie. J'appelle en tant que messager de ma fille. Voyez vous, je lui ai parlé de vous et elle a insisté non plutôt m'a forcé dit-il en riant ; à vous inviter à diner ce soir.

- J'accepte avec plaisir cette invitation Mr Swan. M'exclamais-je excité à l'idée de rencontrer une jeune fille de mon âge et de commencer une nouvelle vie tout ce qui a de plus normale.

- Appelez-moi Charlie.

Apres m'avoir donné ses coordonnées et l'heure du diner, nous raccrochâmes. Excitée comme une puce, je me prépare et je rendis chez les Swan.

Je suis tellement excitée que j'arrive chez eux avec 15 minutes d'avance !  
Je sonne et une ravissante jeune fille m'ouvre.

- Bonsoir, me dit-elle avec un chaleureux sourire, tu dois être Alyanna. Je m'appelle Isabella mais appelle moi Bella.

- Bonsoir, j'espère que je sois arrivée en avance ne vous dérange pas, répondis-je intimidée.

- Mais non, me rassura-t-elle, c'est à moi de te remercier d'avoir répondu à mon invitation.  
Le shérif arriva à la porte d'entrée.

- Bonsoir Alyanna, comment vas-tu ? Mais ne reste pas là, entre, dit-il.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon où des apéritifs nous attendaient. Nous nous installâmes et nous commençâmes une conversation.

- D'où viens-tu ? Me demanda Bella

- Je viens de New-York.  
- Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu étais venue seule. Me questionna Charlie.

- C'est ça, acquiesçais-je.

- Tes parents t'ont laissé emménager seule à ton âge dans une petite ville comme Forks, s'étonna Bella.

- Je sais me débrouiller seule.

- Mais pourquoi Forks si je peux me permettre ? Me demanda Charlie.

- Ma sœur est morte récemment, et il me fallait un endroit calme pour faire mon deuil.

- Oh ! s'exclama Bella, nous sommes désolés, cela doit être pénible pour toi dans parler si c'est récent.

Je lui fis un petit sourire triste, elle avait l'air d'être vraiment sincèrement désolée pour moi.

- Elle me manque mais la vie continue.

Si tu as besoin de quoi de se soit, n'hésite pas nous sommes là, cela doit être dur pour toi cette situation alors n'hésite pas jeune fille. Me dit Charlie.

On discuta de nos familles respectives; pour moi mon père, mes frères, ma défunte mère et ma sœur décédée récemment.

Bella me parla de sa mère, de son beau-père et de ses amis.  
Charlie me considérait déjà comme sa fille et pour Bella je faisais partie de la famille.  
Au moment de passer table je me mis à détailler plus précisément Bella car j'avais eu une drôle d'impression quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois, mais ne voulant pas utiliser mes pouvoirs, je me persuade que ce n'était rien alors je n'avais pas approfondis la chose.

C'était une jeune fille ravissante même si elle n'avait rien d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Elle avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux noisettes. Mais ce qui m'éblouit le plus, se fut son aura. Les nephelims ont la chance de distinguer les auras des personnes. Ce don leur vient comme tous les autres de leur coté ange. Nous avons le pouvoir de voir des choses que les humains ne peuvent pas voir. Une aura est le reflet de l'âme, de ce que nous sommes au plus profond de notre être. Son aura à elle était magnifique, elle brillait de mille éclats, tout en elle respirait l'innocence, la bonté, la noblesse et le courage. Je fus pendant un petit instant subjuguée par sa magnificence. Puis, je me rendis compte que sur elle, je sentais les présences de créatures non humaines, ni anges. Cela m'intrigua, alors j'essayai de rentrer dans son esprit mais je me heurtai à une barrière mentale.

Seuls les magiciens ou les personnes connaissant l'existence d'un autre monde et qui s'étaient entrainés, savaient ériger une barrière mentale. Etait-elle magicienne ou une de ces personnes ? Était-elle télépathe ? J'espère que c'est la deuxième solution. Mon Dieu, faîtes que se soit la deuxième solution. Après tout, beaucoup d'humains l'étaient.

J'approfondis mon examen mental, non, c'était un barrage naturel, elle ne doit-même pas en être consciente. J'aurais pu briser son mur, cela n'était pas très dur pour une personne de mon niveau mais elle s'en rendrait compte. Mieux vaut ne pas le faire même si je suis curieuse d'en savoir plus.

Au lieu de cela, j'utilise mon odorât : elle a une agréable odeur de fleur, Freesia je crois. A cette odeur sont mêlées des odeurs plus sucrées, celle des vampires. Pff, Dylan a raison j'attire vraiment les ennuis, des vampires à Forks, c'est bien ma veine ! Comme si cela ne suffisait pas je sens une autre odeur, je fouille dans mes connaissances pour la reconnaitre : c'est celle des loups-garous. Pour qu'elle soit si prononcée elle doit sortir avec un loup-garou mais elle doit aussi être proche des vampires pour qu'elle soit aussi imprégnée de leur odeur. Je suis surprise. Pas de cette odeur car les loups-garous sont des êtres humains qui ont une vie comme les autres et où il ya des loups-garous, il y a des vampires. Ce qui me surprend par contre c'est que Bella qui est humaine, fréquente les deux races car ils sont ennemis mortels depuis des siècles. Quelle drôle de fille, ils ont l'air suicidaire dans cette famille. D'abord le père avec le voleur musclé et maintenant la fille. Mais elle, je dois dire qu'elle bat son père. Des vampires ! Elle est tarée ou quoi, elle veut mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Ou bien peut être...Non j'ai vérifié elle ne veut pas en devenir une, son aura est trop clean pour ça, de plus c'est la rupture assuré avec son loup.

Pendant que j'ai ces magnifiques réflexions, le dîner se passe bien. Ils sont adorables avec moi, cela fait chaud au cœur. Mais toute ces découvertes m'ont secouée, moi qui croyait avoir décroché avec le surnaturel, voilà que je découvre tout ça ici. Après le dîner je ne m'attarde pas, voulant réfléchir à tous ça. 

**Retour au présent****  
**  
Je rentre chez moi, m'allonge et réfléchit à mes découvertes. Que dois-je faire ? M'en aller ? Déménager encore une fois ? Non, les vampires sont des créatures en bas de l'échelle. Ce sont des créatures mineures. Je peux facilement en venir à bout. En tant que néphelims, ils me doivent respect, vampires et loups-garous confondus car nous sommes en haut de la hiérarchie.  
Rassurée je m'endors pensant que demain sera un autre jour.

Alors ce premier chapitre vous plait ? Donner moi vos impressions dans des reviews.^^


	4. chapitre 2 partie 1

Merci pour vos reviews, cela m'a fait très plaisir !^^

_Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle élève ou rencontre de deux espèces (1)_

Dring ! Dring ! 7 heures il est temps de ce lever, j'ai un RDV à 8 heures 15. Je me lève tant bien que mal, pas par manque de sommeil mais après ce que j'avais découvert hier soir aller au lycée ne n'enchante guère. Je regarde le réveil, 7h05, Bella n'arrivant pas avant 7h30, j'avais amplement le temps de m'ennuyer et de réfléchir. Tranquille je me prépare, je commence par une douche, déstressant tout en réfléchissant. Quelle altitude adoptée? Mieux vaut que je leur cache ma véritable nature. Je passerai facilement pour une humaine normale même aux yeux de vampires. Oui, je les éviterai le plus possible. Cela me chagrine un peu pour Bella mais tant pis je lui parlerai quand elle discutera avec d'autres humains. Après tout, les humains ont d'instinct peur d'eux. Ce sera facile de les éviter, je ferai comme si moi aussi j'avais peur d'eux. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne seront jamais qui je suis et je pourrai vivre tranquille ma vie. Pendant que je réfléchissais je finissais de me préparer et alla prendre mon petit déjeunée

A 7h30 j'entendis la voiture de Bella s'engageant dans le petit chemin reliant la route au manoir. Bien sûr, un humain normal ne l'aurait jamais entendu car c'était trop faible pour les oreilles des humains. Je l'attendis devant le palier sac à dos sur l'épaule, prête. De sa voiture, je l'entendis murmurer un waouh ! Devant mon magnifique manoir. Je monte dans sa voiture et la salua :

- Salut ! Merci de m'emmener.

- Bonjour, répondit elle, et merci à toi d'avoir accepté ma proposition. Quel magnifique manoir as-tu là. Tu dois être riche et avoir plein de domestiques j'en suis sûr.

- Non, j'habite seul.

- Quoi ?! Tu n'as pas peur d'être seul dans se manoir ? Moi je serais terrifiée.

- Non, je trouve cela même apaisant, répondis je rêveusement.

Nous arrivâmes à l'école juste avant la sonnerie. Heureusement le parking était désert, cela m'évite des regards indiscrets. J'ai cru que nous allons arriver en retard tellement sa Chevrolet était lente. Après un rapide au revoir et une promesse de se voir pendant la récréation, nous partîmes chacune de notre côté. Elle en cours et moi je me dirige vers l'accueil pour prendre mes papiers et mon emploi du temps.

La secrétaire ne daigne même pas me jeter un regard quand j'entrai. J'entendis devant le comptoir mais elle ne fit rien pourtant elle savait que j'étais là. Je racle ma gorge excédée mais toujours rien alors j'entre dans son esprit pour entendre ses pensées : 

_Cela fait mal au cœur, des filles comme elles sont sublimes sans rien faire même en s'habillant comme des dépravées et pourtant Paul m'a quitté pour l'une d'entre elles. Pour qui se prennent-elles ses garces !..._

J'arrête ma lecture cela me suffi amplement. Je prends la parole :

- Bonjour, dis-je d'une voix neutre.

- Que voulais-vous ? me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

- Je suis nouvelle et je viens prendre mon emploi du temps

- Vous êtes en retard !me dit-elle avec une voix tranchante.

- Non, j'ai rendez-vous à 8h15 et il est 8h15. Cela a fait 5 minutes que je suis là, continuais-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

Elle recula terrifiée, par mon changement d'attitude, mais repris contenance et me donna mon emploi de temps. Elle avait pris peur car elle avait senti que j'étais dangereuse, même s'elle ne voyait pas en quoi.

Pauvre fille, pensais-je en partant. Les hommes sont des êtres à l'âme torturée par leurs désirs et peuvent être si horribles et paradoxalement si bienveillants et bons.

Je regarde mon emploi du temps du jour :

Matin 9h-11h: Maths 11h-12h: Anglais  
Midi Déjeuner  
Après-midi 14h-15h:Physique avancé 15h-16h: Espagnol avancé

J'avais pris comme options toutes les langues proposées dans le lycée en niveau avancés car les néphelims, de part leur héritage angélique, ont reçut le don des langues (toutes les langues). Ce don s'active lorsqu'enfant on devient un néphelim semi-éveillé.  
La sonnerie sonne, je me rends à mon premier cours. De nombreux regards se posent sur moi. Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup souvent de nouveaux en ville. Je sens que je vais être le sujet principal des conversations durant un moment. Je préfère ne pas m'attarder sur les murmures et les pensées des élèves ne voulant pas savoir ce qu'ils disaient sur moi.

Je fus très heureuse de voir que Bella et moi avions les mêmes cours ce matin. Avant d'entrée en classe elle me présenta la fille avec qui elle discuté, Angela, très sympathique comme le confirmé son aura. Apres quoi, nous nous installâmes, moi avec Bella. Bella qui n'avait pas l'air enchanté par les maths vu la grimace qu'elle faisait. Moi, les cours ne me posaient pas de problème dans aucune des matières. Durant la récré, elles me présentèrent à leur bande : Ben le copain d'Angela, Tyler, Mike, Eric et Jessica. Ils étaient tous sympas avec moi et je passai un agréable moment.

Bella n'avait pas encore mentionné les vampires ou les loups-garous et je n'avais aucune présence non humaine à proximité de moi pour l'instant. Le matin déroula de façon agréable et sans problèmes.

Après l'Anglais nous nous rendîmes à la cafète et elle m'informa :

- Je ne mange pas avec Angie avec les autres.

- Ah oui ?dis-je innocemment la voyant clairement arriver.

- Non je mange avec les Cullen.

- Les Cullen ?

- Oui, c'est une famille très gentille même si les autres ont peur d'eux. Veux-tu manger avec nous ? Me proposa-t-elle avec espoir, Alice veut absolument te rencontrer depuis que je lui ai parlé de toi.

- Désolée Bella mais je préfère manger avec les autres pour mieux les connaître.

- Oh ! Je comprends me répondit-elle triste.

Désolée Bella mais je n'ai aucune envie de rencontrer tes amis Cullen, par rapport à toi, moi, je ne cherche pas les ennuis j'en ai déjà assez comme ça, pas la peine de me compliquer la vie. D'ailleurs sont-ils loups-garous ou vampires ? Non, Alyanna ne t'intéresse pas à ça, va rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils arrivent. Je m'apprêtais à mettre en application ce bon conseil quand ils arrivèrent.

Ils étaient cinq, deux filles et trois garçons, tous plus sublimes les uns aux autres. L'un des trois garçons, cheveux sombres et court, était massif – musclé comme un type qui soulève de la fonte avec acharnement. Il s'appelait Emmett à en juger par les pensées et les murmures des élèves Le deuxième Jasper, blond, était plus élancé et moins bien bâti. Le dernier, le plus beau selon moi, était long et mince, avec une tignasse désordonnée couleur blond-cuivre : Edward. Les filles quant à elles étaient à l'opposée de l'une de l'autre. La blonde, Rosalie, avait une silhouette magnifique, elle me rappelait les déesses de l'Antiquité. Sa chevelure dorée descendait en vagues douces jusqu'au milieu du dos. La petite avait des cheveux noir corbeau coupé très court qui pointaient dans toutes les directions. Elle me faisait penser à un lutin. Cette dernière s'appelait Alice. Bien qu'en étant très différents, ils abordaient tous certaines caractéristiques communes. Ils avaient une peau pale comme la neige, des cernes sombres, violets autour des yeux pareils à des hématomes et je devinais que leur peau devait être glacée comme la glace. Détail très important : ils avaient tous des yeux mordorés. Pas de doute j'avais devant moi des vampires et végétarien, ce qui expliquait « leur amitié » avec Bella. C'était la première fois que je voyais un vampire végétarien, bien que j'en avais déjà entendu parler.

Toute cette réflexion ne dura que quelques secondes due au faite que mon cerveau pouvait interpréter les choses plus vite qu'un cerveau « normal ».

Je les vis nous regarder (je dois dire que cette Alice est rigolote tant elle sautillé sur place excité comme une puce de me rencontré), et s'approchés (bien sur Alice en tête !).Je prends la fuite, après un rapide au revoir à Bella, la voix légèrement tremblante et en prenant un regard effrayé. Bien sur, c'était de la comédie, destiné à ce qu'ils me laissent tranquille comme ils le font avec les autres élèves et pour qu'ils me croient humaine.

Je rejoins Angie et les autres toujours avec ce léger (faux) tremblement. Ils me regardent compatissant, étant donné que cela leur arrive aussi.  
Angie prend la parole :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas dangereux dit-elle, cela nous arrive à nous aussi.

Les autres acquiescent d'un signe de la tête.

- Mais qui sont-ils ? Demandais-je faussement effrayé et fascinait comme il est usage chez un humain rencontrant des vampires.

Je sais qu'ils nous écoutent déçu de mon refus de les rencontrer, enfin surtout Alice d'après ce que je vois dans leurs têtes.  
Avant même qu'Angela ouvre la bouche, Jessica la devança apparemment ravis qu'on entre dans son occupation préféré : parler et raconter les rumeurs qui courent.

- Ce sont les Cullen.

- Oui, Bella a mentionné leur nom mais qui sont-ils ?

- Le plus musclé c'est Emmett, toujours en train de rires et on dirait qu'il est à demi-ours. On dirait un rustre. Il sort avec la magnifique blonde Rosalie. Tout le temps de mauvaise humeur celle-là mais en tous cas c'est la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

Les autres approuvèrent surtout les garçons.

- Le blond c'est Jasper, il est très réservé, on dirait qu'il a peur de se faire agresser. Lui, il sort avec Alice. Alice est super sympa, c'est la seule avec Edward à parlé de temps à autre avec d'autres élèves. Elle est tous le temps en train de sautiller comme une enfant hyperactif. Quant au plus jeune, c'est Edward et il était avec Bella et...

- Jess !!S'indigna Angie, cela ne sont pas nos affaires. Bella lui parlera de ça elle-même quand elle le voudra.

- Ohh ! Soupira Jessica, mais tous le monde est au courant dans le lycée, alors une de plus ou une de moins, continua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Tant pis fait ce que tu veux, mais attention, un jour cela te causera des problèmes.

- Peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui. Rétorqua-t-elle avant de se reconnecter sur moi. Comme je le disais, Edward et Bella sont sortis ensemble il y a 3 mois de cela mais Bella durant une de leur période difficile est tombé amoureuse d'un des gars de la Push.

- La Push ?

- C'est une réserve indienne pas très loin d'ici, au bord de la mer. Ce sont des indiens Quilleute. La Push baby, la Push. Me répondit Mike, l'œil pétillant.

Des Quilleutes, se sont eux les loups-garous. Cette ville regorge de pleins de secrets en son sein : des vampires, des loups-garous et maintenant des néphelims. Si tout de suite je découvrais qu'il y a des elfes à Forks, cela ne me surprendrait pas !

- En tous cas, ils ont ce je-ne-sais-quoi d'effrayant dis-je pour jouer mon rôle.

- Ouais, mais ils font cette effet à tous le monde n'en parlons plus, me rassura Ben tout en changeant de sujet.

Ce que tout le monde s'empressa de faire dans la bonne humeur, moi comprise me mêlant à la conversation et en rigolant avec eux. J'étais heureuse, ils m'avaient accepté dans leur groupe d'amis.

Je jette un coup d'œil dans les esprits des Cullen. Ils avaient comme je le présumé entendu toute notre conversation. Apparemment ils n'avaient pas vraiment apprécié la description que Jessica avait faite sur eux. Les Cullen me croyaient humaine et se désintéressait déjà de moi pour la plupart. Seuls deux des Cullen s'intéressait encore à moi : Alice, seconder sûrement par Bella, car elle avait la ferme attention de devenir mon amie et à en juger par ce qu'il y avait dans son esprit, je vais en voir de toutes les couleurs ; et Edward.

Lui c'était bizarre, je l'intriguais, le fascinais et il avait des doutes sur moi-même s'il ne savait pas sur quoi exactement mais son instinct lui soufflait cela. Je devrais être très prudente et bien feindre l'adolescente normale.

_Salutation à tous, la prochaine partie ça sera la même scène du point de vue de nos vampires préférés. J'espère que cela vous a plut et vous plaira toujours.  
Gros Bisous, Kirakendrix_


	5. chapitre 2 partie 2

_Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle élève__ ou rencontre de deux espèces (2)_

_Point de vue Emmett_

Aujourd'hui est une journée comme les autres, pour nous vampires, réécouter les même cours encore et encore, feindre d'être humain, c'est trop ennuyeux. La seule chose qui a brisé cette routine vieille de plus de 50 ans est Bella. Je l'adore ma petite sœur ; dès qu'elle est arrivée, la vie est devenue très palpitante, des bagarres et encore des bagarres même si depuis quelques temps cela s'est calmé. Quand j'ai fait la remarque à ma famille, Rosalie et ma mère m'ont regardé comme si j'étais fou et Alice et Edward m'ont conseillé de me tairent. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont susceptibles ceux-là, aucun sens de l'humour !

C'est l'heure de déjeuner, notre sœur Bella nous attend pour déjeuner. Oui, je l'appelle bien sœurette même si elle a rompu avec Edward pour un clébard. Faut dire qu'Edward l'a bien cherché. Edward...il a mis du temps à s'en remettre même s'il ne laisse rien paraître devant Bella. Alice l'a beaucoup aidé durant sa rémission, mais maintenant il commence à aller mieux. Attention, j'ai bien dit commence car il est encore plus lunatique et solitaire qu'avant, quelque chose s'est brisé en lui, même s'il rigole et parle avec Bella et nous. Pourquoi il lui parle toujours ? Ben ça c'est Edward tout cracher passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien. Il sait que la famille adore Bella et il ne peut pas reprocher Bella d'avoir choisi Jacob vu comment il s'est comporté avec elle.

Enfin bon, au moins il nous parle et rigole, le reste viendra en son temps. Alice mit fin à mes réflexions.

- Emmett arrête de rêver et dépêche toi !s'exclame une Alice surexcitée sautillant comme une furie.

Des fois j'ai pitié pour Jaz, avoir pour femme un lutin surexcité cela ne doit pas être de tout repos !

- Pourquoi est tu si pressée Alice ? Tu vois Bella tous les jours.

- EMMETT ! Tu m'écoutes au moins quand je parle. Aujourd'hui, il y a une nouvelle élève, Bella l'a déjà rencontré et l'a adoré.

- Ah oui ? Super un peu de nouveautés, ça commencé à devenir terne ici.

Les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel, exaspérés.

- Cela fait des heures qu'Alice nous en parle, me dit ma femme.

- Ah désolé Alice mais je ne comprends jamais rien à tes pitreries donc je ne préfère ne pas me fatiguer à comprendre.

Les autres s'esclaffèrent et Alice grogna. J'adore provoquer Alice, en faite j'adore tous les provoquer.

- Je suis de trop bonne humeur pour prendre la peine de me venger, déclara Alice en souriant.

- Mais dis-moi Alice, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle voudra devenir ton amie ? Lui demandais-je amusé.

-C'est vrai ma chérie, réchérit Jasper, n'oublie pas que c'est une humaine et les humains ont peur de nous.

-Bella n'avait pas peur de nous.

- Bella est une anomalie de la nature, rigolais-je.

- Elle deviendra mon amie tu va voir! Me promit-elle.

Oh lala, je plains cette pauvre humaine, quand Alice a une idée en tête, rien ne l'empêchera de l'accomplir, l'humaine va avoir la trouille de sa vie.

Edward rigole silencieusement (comme d'habitude depuis qu'elle l'a quitté) dans sa barbe, forcément il en entend nos pensées respectives, cela doit valoir le détour. Mais il ne se mêle pas à la conversation, c'est normal qu'après Bella il n'ait plus envie de côtoyer une humaine de près .Quand à Rosalie, cela ne lui plait guère de côtoyer une humaine mais je la connais, elle fera des efforts pour Bella et Alice. Rosalie a changé depuis que Bella est arrivée dans notre vie, elle déteste moins les humains et fait un peu plus confiance.

Nous arrivons devant la cafète, ouvrons les portes et nos regards se posent immédiatement sur Bella et la nouvelle qui l'accompagne. Très jolie fille avec ses cheveux longs noirs, ses yeux chocolat et sa peau satanée. Oui, très belle, dommage qu'elle s'habille façon Avril Lavigne mais sans faire garçon manqué. Alice qui saute littéralement sur place, s'avance vers elles nous sur ses talons (ben oui nous sommes tous curieux). L'humaine prend peur et prend la poudre d'escampette après un rapide au revoir à Bella la voie légèrement tremblante et se dirige vers les amis de Bella. Nous nous asseyons dans notre table habituelle. Bella et Alice sont déçus.

- Alice, Bella ne soyez pas tristes ? C'est comme ça, les humains ont instinctivement peur de nous, les consola Rosalie.

- Oui, tu as raison Rosalie, tu as raison mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, foi d'Alice !

Comme je le disais, pauvre petite humaine. Tu ne comprendras pas ce qu'il t'arrive, la tornade Alice va passée. Edward regarde la fille avec suspicion. Je hausse les épaules, il doit sûrement être en train de lire dans les pensées de l'humaine.

- Elle s'appelle Alyanna, Emmett et non l'humaine ou la fille, m'informa Edward. De plus, non, je n'essaye pas de lire en elle.

Rohhhh, lui et sa télépathie.

-Oh, vous entendais, Alyanna demande à ses amis qui nous sommes.

Nous écoutons tous curieux de savoir ce que pensent les élèves de nous, bien sur Jaz qui est à côté de Bella lui répète la conversation car ses oreilles humaines ne lui permettent pas d'entendre si loin.

Angie prend la parole :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas dangereux, dit-elle à la nouvelle, cela nous arrive à nous aussi.

Les autres de leur bande acquiescent d'un signe de la tête.

- Mais qui sont-ils ? Demandais-elle à la fois effrayé et fascinait comme tout un humain rencontrant des vampires.

Avant même qu'Angela ouvre la bouche, Jessica la devança apparemment ravis qu'on entre dans son occupation préféré : parler et raconter les rumeurs qui courent.

- Ce sont les Cullen.

- Oui, Bella a mentionné leur nom mais qui sont-ils ?

- Le plus musclé c'est Emmett, toujours en train de rires et on dirait qu'il est à demi-ours. On dirait un rustre. Il sort avec la magnifique blonde Rosalie. Tout le temps de mauvaise humeur celle-là mais en tous cas c'est la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

Les autres du groupe encore approuvèrent surtout les garçons.  
A cette description de moi, je fus outragé, d'ailleurs ma femme aussi. Jessica ne va pas de main morte. Et ça continue...

- Le blond c'est Jasper, il est très réservé, on dirait qu'il a peur de se faire agresser. Lui, il sort avec Alice. Alice est super sympa, c'est la seule avec Edward a parlé de temps à autre avec d'autres élèves. Elle est tous le temps en train de sautiller comme une enfant hyperactif. Quant au plus jeune, c'est Edward et il était avec Bella et...

Alice et Jazz n'ont plus n'aiment pas leurs descriptions, Jessica vient de se mettre un clan de vampire à dos.

Edward lui est crispé, et figé devant ces paroles ; Bella le regarde nerveusement et de façon un peu coupable mais vite ils se reprennent tous les deux.

- Jess !!S'indigna Angie, cela ne sont pas nos affaires. Bella lui parlera de ça elle-même quand elle le voudra.

- Ohh ! Soupira Jessica, mais tous le monde est au courant dans le lycée, alors une de plus ou une de moins, continua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Tant pis fait ce que tu veux, mais attention, un jour cela te causera des problèmes.

Je l'aime bien cette Angela, elle a un cerveau et sait s'en servir.

- Peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui. Rétorqua-t-elle avant de se reconnecter sur la nouvelle. Comme je le disais, Edward et Bella sont sortis ensemble il y a 3 mois de cela mais Bella durant une de leur période difficile est tombé amoureuse d'un des gars de la Push.

- La Push ?demanda Alyanna.

- C'est une réserve indienne pas très loin d'ici, au bord de la mer. Ce sont des indiens Quilleute. La Push baby, la répondit Mike l'œil pétillant.

- En tous cas, ils ont ce je-ne-sais-quoi d'effrayant dit-elle.

- Ouais, mais ils font cette effet à tous le monde n'en parlons plus, la rassura Ben tout en changeant de sujet.

Elle jette un coup d'œil vers nous, nous regarde brièvement tour à tour en s'arrêtant sur Alice, Bella et Edward. Alice et Bella sont déjà en train de préparer un plan pour qu'elle devienne amie avec Alice. Rosalie et Jaz se désintéressent déjà comme moi-même. Quand à Edward, il l'a regarde toujours avec cet air soupçonneux. Yes ! Je sens que ces prochaines semaines voir ses prochains mois vont être palpitants.

_Alors, ce point de vue version Emmett vous a t-il plut ? Je n'ai pas pris Alice car son pouvoir m'aurait gêné et Edward non plut car je voulais garder ses pensées et ses motivations secrètes pour les lecteurs sinon la tension et l'ambiance auraient perdu de leur charme. De plus, Emmett de par sa personnalité apporte la joie, l'humour et la bonne humeur !!! Allez haut les cœurs !_

_Merci pour vos reviews, cela me fait très plaisir !_

_Réponse aux reviews__ :_

_**Love-Robert :**_ _J'espère qu'Emmett répond à ta question du pourquoi Edward reste t–il aussi proche de Bella après leur rupture ?_


	6. chapitre 2 troisième partie

_Merci pour vos reviews, je sais que tous le monde dit la même chose mais cela fait vraiment plaisir et encourage nous auteurs à poursuivre nos œuvres._

_Gros bisous,_

_Kirakendrix._

_Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle élève ou rencontre de deux espèces (__3)_

Retour point de vue d'Alyanna (normale)

L'heure du déjeuné passa dans la bonne humeur. Je m'oblige à me focaliser sur Angie, Mike et les autres tout en oubliant qu'il y avait des vampires dérangés à quelques mètres de moi dont certains focalisés sur ma personne. Il y a Alice qui est en train d'élaborer une sorte de rencontre entre moi et elle à la fin des cours et cet Edward qui me fixe depuis tout à l'heure. Voila longtemps qu'il me fixe, je n'en peux plus, je lui lance un regard noir, tu vas arrêter espèces de vampire dérangé. Oui j'ai bien dit déranger ! Car seule des vampires dérangés voudraient devenir amis à ce point avec des humains surtout quand on est végétarien de surcroît. Pire, un est même sorti avec une humaine « appétissante » et qui est la plus maladroite du monde. Comment je le sais ? Durant le diner, Bella a multiplié les maladresses. Un faux mouvement et hop! Blessure! Ce sont des masochistes ! Après mon regard noir, il arrête enfin de me fixer et s'intéresse à sa famille.

Soulagée je m'insère joyeusement à la conversation qu'a Eric avec Tyler sur le baseball.

La sonnerie sonne et je me rends en cours de physique avancée sans Bella au cas où elle en profiterait pour me présenter Alice.

Edward est déjà dans la salle, j'attends devant le bureau du professeur pour lui donner mes formulaires pendant que les autres s'installent. Apres cela fait, il faut que je trouve une place où m'asseoir. Il n'en reste plus que deux : une à coté de lui et une devant lui. Lasse et pestant intérieurement contre ma malchance, je m'installe devant le vampire, décidé à l'ignorer comme tout humain qui se respecte. Je sens son regard me transpercer mon dos. Je me raidis et tremble un peu, imperceptiblement pour un humain mais très clair pour lui vampire de son état. Quelle bonne comédienne je fais, non? D'après ses pensées qu'il cache très bien, ce qui me fait dire qu'il doit être télépathe, seul eux ont autant de maitrise, et que par conséquent je dois être très prudente quand j'entre dans son esprit, il me considère comme une humaine par mes gestes mais il n'arrive pas à ce débarrasser de cette impression qui lui dit qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange en moi.

Ah oui, leurs dons je les avais oubliés. Le pouvoir de Jasper et très facile à tromper pour n'importe quel néphelim. Celui d'Alice est plus compliqué car il faut prendre en compte plusieurs facteurs pour créer des visions de moi humaine, mais pour une néphelim de mon niveau cela n'est pas très contraignent. Quand à celui d'Edward rien de plus facile, c'est son intuition qui me préoccupe le plus. Enfin, tant qu'il s'en tient à ses regards sa va. Je m'intéresse au reste de la classe.

Bella est assise de l'autre côté de la classe avec Mike. Quand à mon voisin c'est un gars aux cheveux bruns, yeux chocolat très mignon. Je me présente à lui et vice versa. Il s'appelle Lucian, je regarde son aura et effleure son esprit et ce que j'y vois me plait. Je sens qu'on deviendra de bons amis. Le cours passe rapidement dans la bonne camaderie et j'en oublie presque le vampire qui est derrière moi. Presque car ne faisant pas partie de la race des hommes, mon esprit, comme celui des vampires d'ailleurs, peut faire beaucoup plus de choses en même temps que celui des hommes. Il me regarda durant toute l'heure d'abord sans discrétion mais le professeur commencé à s'énerver alors pour ne pas subir ses foudres il le fit plus discrètement. Même si je le montrais pas, son attitude m'exaspérée. Tous ce que je souhaite c'est une vie normale sans histoire, je ne demande pas la lune ! Bon, espérons qu'avec le temps il arrêtera de me fixer comme ça. Je m'efforce de ne plus m'en préoccuper, cela ne sers à rien à part perdre mon temps.

L'heure se termine je dis au revoir à Lucian, Bella et Mike car j'ai espagnol avancé donc je ne les verrais plus de la journée. En faisant la bise à Bella, je m'aperçois qu'elle aborde un air de triomphe, cela m'interpelle mais je ne peux pas lire en elle sans qu'elle s'en rend compte donc je laisses tombé mais en prenant soin de garder cette information dans un coin de ma tête, on ne sait jamais dans la vie.

Je me rends donc en espagnol sans me douter du traquenard qui m'attend. Comme depuis le début de la journée, je me rends au bureau du professeur pendant que les autres s'installent. Je les remarque immédiatement, Alice et Jasper si m'en souviens bien, mais je fait semblant de ne pas les avoir remarqué. La professeur Señora Almadar qui était une femme très gentille d'une cinquantaine d'années me demanda :

*  
- ¿Su día pasó bien?

- Sí, gracias por su solicitud ; répondis-je avec un accent parfait.

- ¿Logra encontrarse en el batiment?

Avant que je ne réponde Alice le fit à ma place.

- Le ayudaría señora, lui dit Alice

- Gracias Alice, lui répondit Señora Almadar étonnée que Alice d'habitude très réservée se propose.

Je ne pouvais pas refuser. J'étais coincé alors j'acquiesçais silencieusement et suivi Alice et Jasper jusqu'au fond de la classe où il restait deux tables libres. Je commence à me diriger vers la table de devant mais anticipant mes intentions, Jasper et Alice se mirent chacun à une table me laissant pas d'autres choix que de choisir comme voisin l'un ou l'autre. Bon, un humain dans cette situation agirait par rapport à son instinct de survie. Enfin les plus courageux car j'en connais plus d'un si ce n'est pas la totalité qui aurais demandé expressément au professeur de changer de place qui soit dit en passant aurait le soutien du professeur qui le comprendrait ou tout simplement se serait enfuit ou encore aurait eue un malaise. D'ailleurs la prof et tous les élèves attendent ma réaction dans un silence religieux.

Dans quelles catégories serais-je ? Les vampires aussi attendent ma réaction, Alice est radieuse car elle connaît ma décision étant donnée qu'elle l'a vue dans une de ses visions quand à Jasper elle lui a sûrement dit. Du coup, ils ne sont pas étonnés quand je choisis de m'asseoir à coté d'Alice, par contre, les autres élèves sont impressionnés par mon courage car personne d'autres à part Bella ne s'assoie en cours avec un Cullen ou un Hale même si Alice et Edward parlent avec eux de temps en temps.

Pourquoi j'ai préféré Alice ? C'est simple encore l'instinct de survie. Jasper donne l'impression de souffrir en permanence et de vouloir se lâcher. Il a l'air encore plus dangereux qu'Alice et c'est le cas car cela se voit qu'il a un grand mal à se maîtriser. Moi-même, je n'ai pas du tout peur de lui, je suis son chasseur mais comme je joue à l'humaine, j'écoute « mon instinct de survie ». Je ne peux pas me voiler la face, il faut que j'affronte Alice et lui fasse comprendre que « j'ai trop peur d'elle pour devenir son amie » pour qu'ensuite elle me laisse enfin tranquille même si je ne sais pas encore comment. Le cours commence, la prof est super cool, on peut parler dans son cours entre nous tant qu'on s'exprime en espagnol. Alice en profite pour se présenter :

***  
- Salut je m'appelle Alice. Alice Cullen. Je suis la meilleure amie de Bella et voici mon petit ami Jasper, Jasper Hale ; dit-elle en me le désignant du regard.

Jasper me salua d'un hochement de tête. Je le salut de la même manière de façon timide et un peu apeuré. Jasper sentit mes (fausses) émotions et jettes un regard rassurant puis regarde sa copine et lui dit à un décibel trop faible pour les hommes :

- Alice, tu ne vois pas que tu la terrifies. Laisses-là tranquille, elle ne voudra jamais devenir amie avec toi.

- Mais Jaz...commença Alice.

Il l'interrompit.

- Non, Alice laisse là tranquille pour l'instant, elle vient d'arriver. Tu reviendras à la charge quand elle se sera adaptée à sa nouvelle vie.

Devant ses arguments, elle ne put que se plier mais je lisais dans son esprit qu'elle reviendrait à la charge plus tard « quand je me serais adapté à ma nouvelle vie ».

Pendant leur discussion je me concentrai sur la prof tout en les écoutants. Jasper au moins est moins dérangé que sa femme. Il remonte dans mon estime.

Alice n'essaya plus de me parler durant le reste du cours à par pour m'expliquer où il en était dans le programme. La sonnerie sonna la fin de ma journée et soulagée je me précipitai dans ma jeep et rentra chez moi.

**_*_**_**  
**_**_- Votre journée s'est-elle bien passée ?_**_**  
**_**_- Oui, merci de votre sollicitude._**_**  
**_**_- Arrivez-vous à vous retrouver dans le bâtiment?_**_****_

**_**_**_**  
**_**_- Je l'aiderais madame._**_**  
**_**_- Merci, Alice_**_****_

**_*** Alice s'exprime en espagnol._**


	7. Chapitre 3 partie 1

**_Salutation à tous, desolée pour l'attente mais j'était très prise;_**

**_ jespère que cela vous plaira!_**

**_Bonne lecture,_**

**_Kirakendrix._**

_Chapitre 3 : Une vie ordinaire de lycéenne ou Premier contact (1)_

Les premiers jours passèrent sans aucun problème. Je m'étais intégré dans la bande très vite et plus particulièrement avec Angela et Lucian qui étaient devenus en quelque temps mes meilleurs amis humains. Je m'entendais très bien avec Bella mais ne voulant plus être importuné par ses amis vampires, ni subir de nouveaux pièges, je ne cherchais plus à faire davantage connaissance avec elle.

D'ailleurs, elle-même restait tous le temps avec les Cullen, si vous voulez mon avis ce comportement était une erreur car on voyait qu'elle était en train de perdre, petit à petit, ses amis humains. Bella était un peu triste en voyant que je prenais mes distances avec elle mais elle comprenait mon comportement croyant qu'il été due à la l'omniprésence des Cullen à côté d'elle.

En parlant de Cullen, Alice m'avait effectivement laissé tranquille mais dans son esprit je voyais que se n'été que temporaire et qu'elle reviendrait bientôt à la charge. Seule Edward continuait à me déranger. Il n'arrêté pas de me fixer comme s'il voulait de ses yeux mordorée me percer à jour, mais il ne m'adressé jamais la parole se contentant de me scruter au loin et assez discrètement pour que sa famille ne s'aperçoit de rien. Alice et Jasper l'avaient remarqué et le poussait à venir me voir (en fin surtout Alice) mais il refusait toujours.

Aujourd'hui, on est Lundi, c'est le matin et je me rends en Science Naturelle avancée. Le professeur nous demande d'attendre tous devant son bureau avant de nous asseoir.

Lorsque tous les élèves sont arrivés, il prend la parole :

« Bonjour, aujourd'hui on va faire une expérience qui requiert une utilisation de produits nocifs et dangereux pour l'homme. Cet exercice demande une extrêmement concentration et un calme olympien car vos gestes doivent être précis. Je vous demande donc de mettre correctement vos accessoires de protection et de bien suivre les consignes de sécurité.  
Vous allez vous mettre deux à deux avec le camarade de votre choix et commencerez l'expérience. Les étapes de l'expérience sont inscrites dans une fiche sur vos bureaux. Vous avez jusqu' au déjeuner. Bien, maintenant allez-y ! »

Tout de suite un gars très mignon je dois l'avoué, Verdey je crois, viens à moi. C'est le genre de garçons qui fait tourner la tête des filles. Il me demande d'air air dragueur :

- Veux-tu être ma partenaire ?

Avant que je l'envoie bouler, Edward, qui fait aussi Science Nat. Avancée, viens à nous.

- Salut, nous dit-il

- Salut, lui répondis-je sèchement

Verdey resta silencieux mais on voyait qu'il mal à l'aise.

- Alyanna me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être ma partenaire ?

Je ne répondis pas. Trop étonnée pour cela, apparemment il avait cédé.

- Mais peut-être que tu as déjà accepté une autre proposition ? dit-il en regardant Verdey.

- Non, je n'ai choisis personne ; répondis-je enfin, Verdey, dis-je en me tournant vers lui, merci mais sans façon.

Verdey prit aussitôt la fuite, effrayé par Edward.

- Edward, sans façon non plus car pour te dire franchement tu m'effraie, lui dis-je sur un ton hésitant et où on pouvait entendre une légère terreur.

Edward me regarda amusée avec son petit sourire au coin que Bella aimé tant. (Comment je le sais ? N'oubliez pas qui je suis !)

- Non, c'est faux ; murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui est faux ; le questionnais-je.

- Tu n'a pas peur de moi, de nous ; me précisa-t-il toujours avec son sourire au coin.

J'étais stupéfaite, et puis tout de suite après paniquée. Comment peut-il le savoir ? Sans vouloir me vanter, je n'ai fait aucune erreur. Lit-il en moi ? Comment est-ce possible ? Mon bouclier mental est suffisamment étanche pour que seules les personnes extrêmement puissantes puissent le contourner sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Mais les vampires ne sont pas si puissants. Alors, comment ?

Pendant que je réfléchissais à toute vitesse, Edward me regardait curieux mais heureusement que je peux faire plusieurs choses en même temps, je pris un air terrifié et perdu et lui dis d'une petit voix timide :

- M...Mm...Mais q...qu'est-ce que tu dis-là ? Tu es vraiment effrayant Cullen, sur ce au revoir.

Je me retourne et commence à m'en aller mais il prend ma main, me tourne vers lui et me fait un baisemain. Dieu que sa main est glacée, mais c'est agréable, et je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me trouble. Pas de ces troubles qui dérangent mais un de ces troubles agréable qui nous égare un instant et où le monde semble ne plus exister.

Il doit remarquer mon trouble :

- Ne ment pas, pas à moi, c'est vrai que tout porte à croire que tu dis vrai, d'ailleurs je n'ai aucune preuve du contraire, mais je ne sais pas, tout mon être me dit que c'est un mensonge me dit-il avec son irrésistible ténor.

Je reprends mes esprits et ne dis rien ne voulant pas empirer la situation, apparemment il n'a rien contre moi qui prouverait qu'il a tord donc je ne dis rien le regarde et me retourne encore une fois.

Il ne me retourne pas cette fois mais me murmure :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à personne, et personne ne saura rien, mais ne m'évite pas et soit m'a partenaire s'il te plait me ajoute t-il avec son irrésistible ténor.

D'ailleurs tout le monde est pris.

Je regarde et voit qu'il a raison (Bon sang !).Il sourie sachant que je suis coincée.

- Tu viens? Me dit-il narquois et triomphant.

Je le suis toujours silencieusement vers le fond de la salle en jurant dans ma barbe contre ma bonne étoile.

Nous nous installâmes au fond de la salle, à la dernière table. Sans perdre une minute et sans lui jeter le moindre regard, je me mis au travail. Je lis attentivement les consignes, ce travail n'est pas compliqué de mon point de vue (j'ai toujours été une très bonne élève) mais très long. Il faut juste que je fasse attention à mes réflexes et à mes gestes pour qu'ils paraissent humains quand je manipulerais les produits nocifs ; il ne manquerait plus que je m'enfonce moi-même devant ce..cet énergumène d'imbécile de conducteur de Volvo.

En parlant de lui, je jette un coup d'œil à mon voisin qui est étrangement silencieux depuis son coup de théâtre de tout à l'heure. Lui aussi commence son travail toujours affublé de son sourire au coin mi-amusée mi-moqueur super craquant. Oh ! Mon dieu ! Tu perds la boule ma fille, calme toi, respire...Évite de faire une crise de nerfs... Imagine que tu le tue, le met en pièces lui et son sourire ravageur… Ne perd pas la boule, ne perd pas la boule.. voilà. Ouf ça soulage !

Bon revenons à nos moutons, la première partie du travail peut être fait individuellement. Au moins pendant un petit moment, je n'aurais pas besoin de lui parler. Je fais ce qu'il doit être fait et réfléchit à se qu'il vient de passer jute après une rapide incursion dans son esprit. Rapide et prudente car on ne sait jamais il a le pouvoir de lire dans les pensée des autres, il peut peut-être repérer quelqu'un quand celui-ci s'introduit dans sa tête. Comme je le dis toujours mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Récapitulons, je sais qu'il sait que suis différente mais il ne sait pas trop quoi. Il sait que je suis plus puissante que lui et son clan mais pas de quoi. Il sait que je joue la comédie par rapport à mon attitude envers lui et sa famille. Il sait que je sais ce qu'il est lui et son clan. Il sait que je ne leur veux rien de mal et que je me fiche d'eux. Il sait que je désire me fondre dans la masse et que je ne veux rien avoir avec eux. Il a deviné que je peux modifier ses pouvoirs et ceux des autres car ils n'ont aucuns soupçons à mon égard. Il devine que je peux lire dans les esprits car il essaye de me cacher certaines choses en pensant à autre chose. L'ignorant je ne fait pas que lire dans les pensée, je m'immisce dans son esprit et peut le fouiller de part en part de ses souvenirs, des plus anciens au plus honteux, je peux en faire ma marionnette le faire croire à ce que je veux qu'il croit et plus encore. S'il savait qui j'étais, croyais moi il ne sourirait pas comme ça.

Pendant mon constat mental, j'avance très vite dans mon travail. Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur j'ai l'air très concentré sur mon travail et très calme, j'adore cette capacité. Notre cerveau est bien plus puissant et développé que celui des humains. Il peut enregistrer tout en quelques secondes et faire intensément plusieurs choses en même temps. C'est très pratique pour les personnes dans la lune comme moi et encore là ce n'est rien mais bientôt, après le Grand Passage, ses capacités, mes capacités seront grandement meilleurs.

Mais du fait que j'avais occulté volontairement mon voisin pour ne plus voir son expression moqueur, je n'avais pas vu qu'il s'était déplacé pour être plus proche de moi et je sursautai quand il me murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu es très douée, tu arrive a divagué et a être extrêmement concentrée dans ton travail sans faire la moindre faute. Je suis impressionné.

- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial à part mon travail, Cullen, d'ailleurs j'ai terminé ; lui dis-je agacée.

- Moi aussi, nous sommes les seuls à avoir terminé la première phase, m'informa-t-il.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la classe, il avait raison, les autres élèves ont eux des difficultés avec l'expérience. Le professeur est occupé et ne se préoccupe pas de nous nous qui sommes au fond de la classe.

- Bon, finissons-en et après ciao !répliquais-je

Il resta silencieux mais son sourire s'agrandit et nous entamâmes la deuxième phase.


	8. Chapter 3 seconde partie

_Chapitre 3 : Une vie ordinaire de lycéenne ou Premier contact (__2)_

Mais comment en suis-je arrivée là ? Bon sang, Alyanna comment as-tu fait pour atterrir à la table des Cullen à la cafétéria ? Oh oui ! Je vais lui faire ravaler son satané sourire ! S'il continue à me narguer comme ça avec son sourire, Rrrrrrrr ! Tant pis pour mes résolutions ! Je ferais en sorte qu'il croit le reste de sa vie qu'il est une fillette de 5ans !

_Flash back_

La deuxième phase de l'expérience a débuté. Je fais très attention à mes gestes, plus que d'habitude, ils sont à la fois précis mais très humains. Je suis satisfaite, pour l'instant, il n'y a pas matières à ce qu'il soupçonne quelque chose. Je le regarde, lui aussi est très concentré sur son travail, il doit lui aussi faire attention à ses réflexes, bien que se soit plus facile pour moi (d'habitude je n'ai pas vraiment à faire attention mais aujourd'hui je redouble d'efforts cause de ce qu'il m'a dit et pensé).Ses gestes sont très précis à la limite du normal pour un lycéen bourré d'hormone.

Il sent mon regard sur lui, lève la tête et me fixe lui aussi de nouveau affublé de son irrésistible et énervant (envoûtant ?) sourire au coin :

- Suis-je si irrésistible et fascinant pour que tu me fixes si intensément, me demande-t-il moqueur.

Je pique un fard, heureusement intérieurement et lui répond d'une voix que je veux neutre :

- Ne rêves pas Cullen, je regardais juste où tu en étais pour savoir si on pouvait passer à la suite, moi j'ai fini ; en accentuant bien sur le « moi ».

- Moi de même, mon impatiente gente demoiselle, me dit-il amusé par mon agacement.

- Je ne suis PAS TA gente demoiselle, lui répondis-je irritée.

Il ne répondit rien, mais il avait toujours ce satané sourire.

Mais pourquoi suis- je si irritée par lui ? Pourquoi, je m'inquiète tant de ces réactions ?

Voyons Alyanna, il suffit simplement de l'ignorer, de faire ce que tu as à faire et lui parler strictement le moins possible. De plus, lui et sa famille sont inoffensifs pour moi. Vous voyez, l'ironie ? Eux qui se disent les plus grands prédateurs de l'homme, ils sont en réalité une des races la plus inférieure dans la hiérarchie. Pour les miens, les vampires sont très faciles à terrasser. Donc, je ne devrais pas m'en faire autant, non ? Et, pourquoi suis-je tant irritée par ses superbes sourires ? Superbes ! Mais je suis en train de perdre la raison ou quoi ? Je dois trop m'inquiéter, cela me fais perdre la raison. Il fait que je me calme, que je relativise.

Pendant que je navigue dans le marasme de mes pensées, je suis tellement nerveuse que mes gestes ne sont plus les mêmes, mes réflexes ont pris le dessus. Ils toujours précis mais ne sont plus brouillons, moins lents plus rapides et surtout sans aucune hésitations alors que je suis ailleurs. Je ne le remarque pas, trop occuper à me questionner, mais lui, lui le remarque. Pourtant, c'est un changement anodin, un humain ne s'en préoccuperait pas mais lui, lui le non-humain, le vampire, l'a remarqué.

Je sens son changement d'attitude, je remarque mon erreur et je fais progressivement et avec désinvolture revenir mes gestes brouillons mais avec quand même une amélioration. Il n'est pas stupide, cela n'aurait pas été une bonne idée de redevenir complètement comme avant, non mieux vaut dire que se changement est du à ma nervosité. En tout cas c'est sur il va me demander pourquoi. J'attends sa réaction mais je fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé (j'adore vraiment cette capacité !). Il ne dit rien, me regarde intensément pendant que je travaille sérieusement et retourne dans son travaille. Je suis perplexe vu son aura, il prépare quelque chose mais je n'ose plus rentrer dans esprit pour savoir quoi, j'ai trop peur de faire encore une erreur stupide comme il y a un instant.

C'est d'ailleurs l'heure de manipuler les produits dangereux. Au début tout se passe bien, nous formons une bonne équipe, rapide et efficace mais très humaine. Puis il fait par « inadvertance » tomber un produit de ma paillasse en poussant un livre vers moi. Je ne réfléchis pas, par réflexe je donne un coup au flacon avant qu'il tombe au sol le saisi avec ma main tout ça avec une rapidité presque inhumaine.

Je suis furieuse, extrêmement furieuse, c'était donc ça le coup qu'il me préparait. Il voulait tester mes réflexes. Oh attention je ne suis pas furieuse contre moi-même mais contre lui. Il a mis la vie d'humains en danger et ça je ne lui pardonnerai pas mais pas du tout.

- Cullen, t'es fous ou quoi ? T'a mis la vie de personnes innocentes en danger rien que pour me tester! Tu me dégoûtes Cullen. Lui dis-je calmement sans hausser la voix à cause des personnes au alentour.

Mon identité n'ait plus mon centre de préoccupation. Les innocents avant tout.

Il sourit et me regardent avec moquerie et une lueur tendre? Dans les yeux.

- Regarde l'étiquette me répondit-il simplement.

Je regarde l'étiquette est lit...Et merde il m'a eut.

C'était un produit peu dangereux, si le flacon s'était brisé, les humains n'auraient eu que des nausées pendant quelques heures, rien de plus. Je me suis fait avoir en beauté.  
Je le regarde de façon indéchiffrable. J'attends sa réplique que je sens va venir dans un instant à l'autre.  
- Tu as compris que je te testais ; me dit-il en me regardant intensément comme il a prit l'habitude de le faire sauf que cette fois ci il me regarde droit dans les yeux ; comment tu as fais ça ?

- Je n'ai rien fais de spécial Cullen, j'ai des bons réflexe dus à ma pratique d'arts martiaux ; lui répondis-je du tac à tac.

En effet, se que je disais était tout à fait plausible. Comme je l'ai dis précédemment, cela était presque inhumain « presque » ils étaient toujours dans la catégorie humanité.

- D'ailleurs Cullen, continuais-je pour changer de sujet, tu te rends compte de se que tu as fait. Si je n'avais pas eu de si bons réflexes dont tu ignorais complètement l'existence, on aurait eu de gros problèmes.

- Non, tu me mens encore Alyanna, je ne sais pas pourquoi je le sais, mais tu me mens encore.

- Va au diable Cullen, m'emportais-je toujours sans hausser la voix, je dis la vérité, je pratique depuis longtemps, cela m'a donné de très bon réflexes. Si d'après toi je mens, qui je suis-je selon toi ? Quelle est la vérité, toi qui sais tout Cullen ?

Je souriais intérieurement, je savais que je l'avais coincé. Il ne savait pas la vérité, il n'en avait aucune idée, il avait l'intuition seulement que je ne disais pas toute la vérité. Voila son problème il en avait seulement l'intuition et aucunes certitudes prouvées.  
Il ne me répondit pas et nous finissâmes en silence notre expérience.

Voila terminé ! Je regarde autour de moi nous sommes les seules à avoir fini l'expérience. En effet, les autres sont très loin de la fin. J'appelle notre professeur pour l'informé de notre accomplissement et lui donner nos résultats accompagné de nos commentaires. Le professeur s'approche, je vois dans son esprit qu'il est sceptique car on a fini deux heures trop tôt. Lorsqu'il arrive à notre table, il vérifie nos résultats et lit nos essais. L'étonnement se lit parfaitement sur son visage, quand a ses pensées elles me font sortir de mes gonds.

_Leur résultats sont excellents et leur essais très pertinent. M. Cullen est brillant comme toujours ! Je suis très heureux de l'avoir eu deux ans dans ma classe, ce gamin ira loin j'en suis sur._

Je soupire et jette un rapide coup d'œil du coin de l'œil à Cullen. Je me reconcentre sur le professeur.

_Melle. Vallen est une élève très studieuse certes, mais pour arriver à un tel degré de perfection dans les résultats M. Cullen a du faire tout le travail et quand à son essai, Cullen l'a surement conseillé. Une femme même aussi intelligente qu'elle n'a pu faire un quasi sans faute à cette expérience extrêmement compliqué à réalisé._

Je le regarde dédaigneusement, un regard qu'il ne voit pas car il est plongé dans nos copies. Mais quel macho ! Ce professeur est connu dans l'établissement pour son machisme moyenâgeux. Je bouillonne intérieurement, alors comme ça, une fille ne peut réussir cette expérience ? Je vais vous montré M. Le Macho ce que une fille peut faire !

Innocemment, je lui demande son opinion sur tel et tel chose de l'expérience lui montrant tout mon savoir sur le sujet. Je prends un malin plaisir à lui demander son opinion sur des sujets de niveau supérieur voir de spécialiste en changeant de sujet constamment. Le pauvre il est noyé sous les informations. Il essaye de mon répondre mais il s'y perd dans la quantité d'informations. Il me regarde hébété. Moi, je suis calme et j'ai l'air intéressé par son opinion.

Je suis contentes de moi, le professeur est coincé, dans son orgueil il ne peut admettre qu'il en connait moins que une fille de 17 ans dans la matière qu'il enseigne depuis des années, bien longtemps avant ma naissance. A cause de son dilemme, il tire une tête, je dois dire, très drôle.

L'imbécile de conducteur de Volvo qui me serre de voisin en ai d'ailleurs mort de rire. En effet, Cullen rie sous sa cape.

Je lui jette un regard réfrigérant. Il se calme direct voyant ma réaction et me regarde curieux. Je ne peux pas pendant un instant dévier mon regard du sien. Le temps semble s'arrêter et le monde autour de nous semble s'évaporer, plus rien n'existe à par nous, lui et moi, chacun se reflétant dans les yeux de l'autre. Lui aussi semble dans le même état que moi.  
Le professeur nous ramène à la réalité :

Cela ne sert à rien de débattre sur ces sujet Melle. Vallen, ne vous inquiéter pas, votre travail est parfait.

Le temps reprend son court, bien entendu, cela n'a duré que quelques secondes, cependant il m'a semblé durer une éternité. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis déçus que ce moment d'égarement soit fini, il me trouble. Je suis pas la seule à être déçu que ce soit fini, Cullen jette un regard noir au professeur et grogne. Trop faiblement pour l'oreille humaine mais je l'entends parfaitement je le regarde étonné pour sa réaction envers le professeur. Le ledit professeur qui effrayé ne comprend pas ce qui arrive. Il nous félicite rapidement et nous dit que nous pouvons sortir. On a quartier libre jusqu'au déjeuné.  
Je range rapidement, remercie l'enseignant et sors sans la moindre parole ni le moindre regard sur mon vampire de voisin.

Je me rends a la bibliothèque pour faire mes devoirs et lire en attendant le déjeuné. Il n'y a personne, je salut le bibliothécaire et m'assoie à une table isolée où personne ne peut me voir. Plongée dans ma lecture j'entends des pas se rapprocher et vu leur légèreté et l'odeur que je sens c'est Cullen qui en ait le propriétaire.

Quand il est à ma hauteur il me demande poliment :

- Puis-je m'assoir à coté de toi, Alyanna ?

- Toutes les tables sont libres Cullen, répondis-je simplement et tranquillement sans lever les yeux.

Il ne répondit pas devant cette affirmation et se contenta de s'assoir en face de moi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

- Ecoute Cullen, le regard, le moment qu'on a vécu ne veut rien dire.

- En plus de me mentir, Alyanna, tu te mens à toi-même maintenant. Ce que s'est passé, quoiqu'il se soit passé, cela n'était pas rien. Je dois avouer que cela m'a plut et, j'en suis sur, à toi aussi vu comment tu me regardais. On en reparlera mais ce n'est pas l'objet de ma question. Je parle de ton manège avec le professeur.

- Manège Cullen ? Désolé si maintenant poser des questions sur nos doutes sur ce qu'on étudie en cours au professeur concerné est devenu interdit, je ne savais pas, lui dis-je ironiquement.

- Je pense savoir pourquoi tu l'as fait mais je veux en avoir la confirmation, déclara-t-il sans tenir compte de mon intervention.

- Oh j'oubliée, le « brillant » M. Cullen a une réponse comme toujours !répondis-je sarcastique.  
Je suis toujours plongée dans mon bouquin.  
- Tu viens de me confirmer ce que je me doutais. Tu as entendu les pensées du professeur, les propos qu'il pensait t'ont énervé et tu as voulu y répondre.

Et voilà, encore une erreur ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui ? Moi qui me vantais de ne faire aucune erreurs voila que les enfilent.

- Mais arrête de divaguer Cullen, tu lis beaucoup trop de science-fiction et de fantastique. Lui dis enfin en le regardant. Pars, pars et ne m'adresse plus la parole Cullen, laisse moi en paix. Tu es trop effrayant et incompréhensible pour moi.

- Veux-tu manger avec nous ?me demande-t-il en ignorant (encore) mon monologue piquant.

- Je ne souhaite pas devenir ton amie Cullen, et celle de ta famille non plus. Chacun vis sa vie en ignorant l'autre. Alors non je refuse catégoriquement ton invitation. Je vais déjeuner avec mes amis. Je refuse de m'assoir avec une famille aussi effrayante que la tienne. Maintenant, répétais-je, laisse moi tranquille.

- Tu mens encore.

- Pour la dernière fois Cullen, JE NE MENS PAS.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix désolée, si tu ne viens pas me surveiller je risque de raconter sans le vouloir se qu'il s'est passé à Alice. Elle est très curieuse de nature et très obstinée, elle ne te laissera pas

Quel odieux personnage, crétin de conducteur de Volvo ! Je ne peux pas lui effacer la mémoire sur ce qu'il s'est passé en cours car sinon je devrais le faire sur tous les élèves et sur le professeur.

Je suis obligé d'accepter si je ne veux pas avoir un autre Cullen sur le dos. Un me pose déjà assez de problème comme ça ! Bon dieu, c'est trop demandé de me laisser tranquille vivre ma vie ? Apparemment oui !

- D'accord Cullen, je vais déjeuner avec vous.

- Je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix, me dis-t-il très calme et serein.

- En effet, répondis-je sur le même ton que lui en me replongeant dans ma lecture.

Fin du flash back


	9. Chapitre 4 partie 1

_Salutation à tous,_

_je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté depuis un petit moment mais je n'avais pas le coeur à l'ouvrage._

_Merci pour vos reviews cela me fait toujours aussi plaisirs!_

_Gros bisous, _

_Kirakendrix._

_Chapitre 4: Une déjeuner avec les Cullen ou que les ennuis commencent !(1)_

Ce midi-là, à la table des Cullen, plusieurs de ces membres manquaient à l'appel. Seul Jasper, Alice et bien sûr mon maître chanteur étaient présent.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la cafeteria, Edward et moi, toutes les conversations se s'étaient tues et tous les regards avaient convergés vers nous. Je baissais la tête et sans un regard à mon compagnon que je maudissais dans toutes les langues, je me dirigeai vers ma table habituelle où la bande m'attendait pour les prévenir que je ne mangerais pas avec eux ce midi. Il me suivit sans un mot.

Les choses reprirent leurs cours, ouf ! Je déteste être le centre d'attention.

La bande ne dit rien quand je les prévins, trop ébahit par ce qu'ils avaient vus. Seul Lucian et Angela réagirent et lui souhaitèrent bonjour, bonjours auxquels il répondit.

Après cela, je le suivis vers sa table où chose étonnante la moitié des Cullen était absents. Ils me saluèrent, enfin Jasper me salua avec un sourire timide et rassurant du fait qu'il sentait ma peur et mon angoisse artificiel que j'avais pris sachant qu'Edward s'en informerait et avec l'espoir que cela freinerait leur envie et qu'ils me laisseraient enfin en paix. Quand à Alice elle me sauta pratiquement dessus mais je reculai faussement apeuré. Elle s'en voulu et était un peu triste de me voir ainsi alors par sympathie et pitié je lui fis un sourire rassurant qu'elle me rendit

. Ne pensait pas que je fais cela par méchanceté, je n'ai rien contre eux même si j'ai déjà éliminé des vampires avant pour protéger des innocents, je sais qu'ils sont dans notre camp mais je refuse de côtoyer le fantastique et j'ai l'intuition non je SAIS qu'ils attirent les problèmes. Et cela non merci j'ai déjà mon lot de problèmes. Pas besoin d'en rajouter dans la pile déjà très fourni !

Je vois que Alice a compris que je ne souhaite pas que l'on devienne amies et elle est triste mais elle comprend, enfin elle croit comprendre croyant que je suis humaine. Jasper lui envoie des ondes réconfortantes elle le remercie du regard. Mais je vois dans son esprit qu'elle espère me faire surmonter ma peur naturelle envers eux et qu'on puisse devenir de très bonnes amies et je vois qu'elle fera tout pour arriver à ses fins.

Pendant ce temps nous nous installâmes à leur table. Edward prend la parole :

- Alice, Jasper vous connaissez déjà Alyanna, je l'ai invité à manger avec nous et elle a accepté.

Leur étonnement se lit sur leurs visages. Ils connaissent ma peur et mon angoisse instinctives envers eux. Puis Alice pense tenir une explication, elle imagine une chose folle. Elle pense que j'ai accepté l'invitation du nuisible parce que j'ai succombé à son charme et que j'en suis tombée amoureuse. Je ne peux laisser passer ça !

- Ce n'est pas tous à fait exacte Cullen, tu m'as forcé la main, rectifiai-je

- Comment ça ? S'acquit Jasper en lançant un regard réprobateur à son frère en prenant mon parti sachant mes faux sentiments.

- Oui, Alyanna veut-tu vraiment que je leur rapporte notre discussion, me demanda-t-il amusé en me faisant son sourire au coin.

- Non merci, si tu en parle à quiconque Cullen, je jure que tu me le payeras, lui dis-je indignée.

Non mais je n'ai pas accepté de mangeai avec eux pour rien !  
Nous nous chamaillons encore un peu comme des enfants nous lançant des piques bien réparties sous le regard amusé des son frère et sa sœur qui est intimant persuadée d'avoir raison. Ils sont content pour lui car après sa rupture il avait changé, ils sont heureux qu'il s'amuse et sourit sincèrement de nouveau. Je ne veux pas approfondir le sujet mais d'après ce que je vois dans leur esprit il l'a beaucoup aimé sa Bella. Ce fut une dure période mais maintenant ça va. Je m'arrête de peur de n'en faire trop et de laisser voir qu'ils ne me font pas peur.

Mais comment en suis-je arrivée là ? Bon sang, Alyanna comment as-tu fait pour atterrir à la table des Cullen à la cafétéria ? Oh oui ! Je vais lui faire ravaler son satané sourire ! S'il continue à me narguer comme ça avec son sourire, Rrrrrrrr ! Tant pis pour mes résolutions ! Je ferais en sorte qu'il croit le reste de sa vie qu'il est une fillette de 5ans !

Je me calme et demande poliment au Cullen où sont les autres.

Ils se regardèrent gêné et Alice me répondit :

- Bella est avec son petit-ami Jacob, il a eu un accident.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas grave ? Demandai-je sincèrement intéressé car j'aimais bien Bella et j'avait de la peine pour elle.

- Il s'en remettra, c'est un dur à cuir dans quelques jours il pourra gambader comme avant me rassura Edward.

Toujours cette gène, pas besoin de lire dans leurs pensées pour savoir que ce n'était pas un accident et que quelque chose de surnaturel est là-dessous. Vous voyez, j'en étais sûr ! Les ennuis, ils attirent les ennuis. Pas question de m'en approcher !

- Ok, vous lui direz que je suis de tout cœur avec elle.

- On lui dira me dit Alice.

- Et les autres ?demandais-je curieuse.

- Rosalie et Emmett sont partis voir notre tante dans le Minnesota qui ne se sent pas bien.

- Oh, je lui souhaite un bon rétablissement.

Ils mentent. Rosalie et Emmett ne sont pas dans le Minnesota. Je pourrais en m'immisçant dans leur esprit savoir se qui se passe mais ce n'est pas mon problème.

Soudain Edward se met tourne la tête et se met à regardé fixement quelqu'un mécontent. Je regarde dans la même direction, Verdey et quatre de ses amies viennent à nous. Il veut rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Cullen et par la même occasion me récupéré croyant pour une obscure raison qu'il me plait. La race des Hommes est surprenante dans son imbécilité et sa non-voyance !

Vous voyez il y a des jours comme ça où il aurait mieux fallu ne pas se lever.

Chose étonnante, Jasper commence aussi à grogner faiblement en regardant d'un même mauvais œil le groupe qui vient à notre rencontre. Puis, je comprends pourquoi. Verpey n'est pas le seul qui veut nous draguer. Effet, « nous » draguer car un de ses acolytes veut tenter sa chance avec Alice. Jasper ressent leurs sentiments et leurs désirs, il n'aime pas ça.

Heureusement, un surveillant interpelle le groupe et leur demande de sortir de la cafétéria. Verpey et ses amies s'exécute non sans jeter un dernier regard sur moi et Alice avant de partir signifiant qu'ils reviendraient à la charge. Le surveillant sans le savoir vient de leur sauver la vie car des vampires jaloux cela fait beaucoup de dégâts. Attendez ! Jaloux ? Edward jaloux ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

**_Mais que se passe t-il? Quels est cette évènement surnaturel qui oblige les Cullen a s'absenter? Jacob a vraiment eu un accident? Et un Edward jaloux, ça peut faire quoi? Lisez la suite pour le savoir! _**


	10. Chapitre 4 partie 2

_**Salutation à tous,**_

_**Voici la suite du chapitre 4 en espérant que cela vous plaise.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_Chapitre 4: Une déjeuner avec les Cullen ou que les ennuis commencent !(__2)_

Non, Alyanna tu divagues là ! Tu te prends trop la tête avec cette histoire, il faut que je me calme. Des séances supplémentaires de méditations sont à envisagées. Je regarde mes voisins de table, Alice est en train de calmer Jasper avec des baisers et des tendres étreintes car il est encore tendu par la rage et la jalousie. Ils sont beaux à voir, l'amour est un sentiment puissant et merveilleux ainsi que très fusionnelle. Je regarde mon autre coté de la table et le voit en train fermer les yeux, tendus à l'extrême lui aussi. La colère émane encore de lui aussi sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Je peux comprendre que Verdey et ses sbires l'ont énervés avec les insultes qu'ils pensés envers lui mais pourquoi ne se calme-t-il pas ?

Jasper qui ressent mon étonnement envers la réaction de Cullen qui pour une fois n'est pas un sentiment superficiel répond à ma question muette :

- Edward regarde toi ! Tu bouillonne de jalousie ! dit-il amusé. Es-tu en train de tomber amoureux de notre nouvelle camarade ici présente ?

Ma réaction fut la même qu'Edward, nous lui jetâmes tout deux un regard noir meurtrier qui aurait même fait partir en courant le plus courageux tueur en séries de ce monde. Jasper recula légèrement devant la force et l'intensité de nos regards. Surpris surtout par le mien après tout je suis qu'humaine mais il se ressaisit vite. Alice n'était pas surprise pour elle, les filles peuvent être terrifiantes quand elles le veulent!

Voyant la réaction de Jasper je me repris en main, pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de mes émotions et de mes pouvoirs que j'utilise presque de façon permanente pour brouiller les leurs et pour me cacher (pour me faire passer pour une humaine).

Cela n'ait pas très compliqué ni fatigant, au fil des jours cela est devenu plus facile, c'est comme respiré, cela se fait naturellement. Mais il faut que je fasse attention avec les émotions fortes et ma concentration dans ces moments-là. Enfin bon revenons à l'instant présent.

Après nos regards assassins et après avoir lu nos émotions meurtrières que nous avions envers sa personne Jasper jugea préférable d'en resté-là et ne dit plus rien au sujet de notre lien entre l'irritant et moi. Lien que je veux rompre à tout prix. Alice était amusée par nos réactions simultanées et cela l'enfonçait encore plus dans sa théorie et nos imaginaient déjà ensemble en train de nous embrasser fougueusement dans le coucher de soleil. C'est confirmé cette fille est folle, complètement givré ma parole!

- Alice l'a réprimanda Edward, tu vas trop loin!

Enfin il se réveille celui là ! 

_Oh Edward se serait merveilleux, pensa-elle, vous iriez bien ensemble. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu verras là elle à l'air de te détester mais je suis sure qu'en réalité elle est folle amoureuse de toi et qu'elle ne sait pas comment se comporter envers toi à cause de sa peur envers nous, toi._

Edward l'a regarde exaspéré par le comportement de sa petite sœur. Et ce n'est pas fini, elle en rajoute ! 

_Ne t'inquiète pas mon frère adoré laisse moi faire, pensa-t-elle. Bientôt, elle n'aura plus peur de nous parole d'Alice ! Je suis trop contente bientôt j'aurais une nouvelle sœur, j'ai un bon pressentiment même si je n'ai pas de vision encore là-dessus. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps._

Edward bougea vigoureusement sa tête négativement en la suppliant du regard de ne rien faire .Mais hélas nous savions tous les deux que rien n'empêchera Alice de faire de qu'elle veut accomplir.

Il me jeta un rapide coup d'œil gêné sachant que je pouvais lire dans les pensées et par conséquent avait vu les divaguements de sa folle à lier de sœur. Pourtant je ne laisser rien paraître ne voulant pas confirmer ses soupçons sur mon « pouvoir ». Je décidai de partir en retraite ne pouvant plus supporter les pensées d'Alice qui en plus de nous imaginer intensément amoureux l'un de l'autre, elle imaginait mille stratagèmes pour son projet mon concernant.

Je me lève les saluant poliment et rapidement et fila hors de la cafétéria pour me diriger ensuite vers mon casier.

Je me dirige pressée et irritée vers mon casier. Les Cullen quelle irritante famille! À peine ai-je réussi à me délivrer du fils crétin de propriétaire de Volvo que le lutin noir prend la relève !

En effet, elle me suit très discrètement, si j'étais humaine je ne m'en serais pas rendue compte tellement furibonde contre son frère. Rien dans mon comportement lui fait deviner que j'ai deviné sa filature. J'ai fait trop d'erreurs pas question qu'elle est des doutes elle aussi ! J'ai déjà trop de problème avec son frère.

J'arrive à mon casier, l'ouvre pendant qu'elle apparaît « comme par magie ». Je feins la surprise avec un léger mouvement de recul instinctif due à la surprise. Je fais semblant de me reprendre et fini de prendre mes affaires. Le couloir est étrangement désert, la peur qu'incitent les Cullen doit y être pour quelque chose.

Pendant ce temps Alice prend la parole :

- Ecoute, je sais que tu es embarrassée quand tu es en notre présence. Mais tu as rien à craindre, tu sais. On ne te mordra pas, rajouta-t-elle en riant.

Ah ! Très drôle, essaye pour voir. On verra qui seront les plus terrifiés.

- Tu sais je sais que mon frère t'aime beaucoup, dit-elle avec sérieux, il veut te connaître, nous voulons te connaître et devenir tes amis. Cela nous ait de la peine de voir toute la distance que tu mets entre nous. Cela fait de la peine à Bella. Et à Charlie. Il veut te revoir, il te considère comme sa fille.

Quelle futée, elle utilise Bella et Charlie pour me culpabiliser !

- Bella peut venir me parler quand elle veut. J'appellerai Charlie ce soir, lui promis-je, moi aussi j'aimerai le revoir.

C'est vrai, je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir donné de mes nouvelles à Charlie. Pourquoi ne l'inviterai-je pas à dîner ?

- Charlie sera enchanté et très heureux acquiesça-t-elle.

Effectivement, elle était heureuse pour Charlie mais elle faisait la moue car je refuse de fréquenter sa famille. Elle a reçu le message. Cela me fait un peut de peine, elle me fait culpabilisée avec sa mine tristounette mais le soulagement est largement dominant.

Soudain elle se raidit, regardant fixement derrière mon dos. J'entends des pas ; de 5 garçons. Je me retourne et voit Verdey et quatre de ses acolytes qui se dirige vers nous, le regard excité et malveillant.

- Alors les filles, enfin toutes seules ; s'exclama un de ses sbires.

Oh non ! Journée maudite, il ne manquait plus que ça !

- Bonjour à vous messieurs, dit Alice d'un sourire éclatant.

Pendant un instant, ils perdirent leur langue éblouie par elle. Devant ce sourire, ils se détendirent et prirent confiance croyant qu'ils avaient une touche.

Je ne dis rien car je sentais qu'Alice a plus d'un tour dans son sac et qu'elle sait quelque chose. Je ne cherchai pas à lire dans ces pensées mais ni a fouiller dans son esprit car je ne voulais pas gâcher le spectacle. J'aurais du ! Mais hélas je suis trop curieuse. Je sais je sais la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

- Alice et Alyanna c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Verdey et voici John, Diot et Kevin ; nous dit Verdey avec un sourire charmeur. Cela vous tente une sortie après les cours chez Stefany's coffee pour faire plus ample connaissance ?

- Nous aimerions bien mais je crois que nos copains ne seront pas d'accord. Ils seront très furieux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on vous protégera, s'enhardit Verdey mettant le poing sur le cœur et bombant le torse.

- Oh mais on ne s'inquiète pas pour nous mais pour vous, dit malicieusement Alice. Ils sont très susceptible est mystérieusement certain de nos soupirants se sont retrouvés à l'hôpital, rajouta-t-elle avec un soupir à fendre l'âme. Ah! Justement quand on parle du loup, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

En effet, Jasper et Edward venaient dans notre direction furieux. Les Don Juan n'en menaient pas large croyant aux mensonges de la petite diablesse. Je ne disais toujours rien mais j'étais irritée contre Alice qui leur a fait croire que j'étais avec Edward. La rumeur, j'en suis sur, ce sera répandue dans toute l'école à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Verdey et ses amis étaient apeurés mais refusaient de s'en aller ne voulant pas perdre la face. Alice souriait, moi aussi un peu intérieurement car j'entendais et sentais leurs pensées et sentiments et c'était drôle. Rien que de voir les deux Cullen approchaient leurs donner envie d'appeler leurs mères à l'aide.

Alice a du voir ce moment dans une de ses visions mais pas ce qui arriva ensuite.

Je sentais aussi la colère de Jasper et son envie de meurtre bien réel. Edward lui aussi était furieux je ne sais pour quelle raison d'ailleurs mais il avait le contrôle de lui-même. Grâce à leurs dons les deux autres vampires se rendirent compte que Jasper allait bientôt craquer et céder à ses pulsions bestiales.

Aussitôt, ils lui prirent chacun un bras pour l'empêchait de se ruer sur eux et Alice lui chuchota des paroles tendres et apaisantes mais rien n'y fait, sa rage était telle que même Alice ne parvient pas à calmer la bête qui s'était réveiller et que réclamer une seule chose : du sang.

Les yeux de Jasper étaient noir encre, son visage déformé par la rage et la soif. Deux des sbires de Verdey eurent un éclair de raison et s'enfuirent en hurlant. Les autres étaient tétanisés et fascinés par Jasper.

Je sentais qu'Alice et Edward ne pourrait pas le maîtriser et l'empêcher de répandre le sang. Alors je me décidai à m'interposer entre eux et les innocents car même si Verdey et ses copains sont des crétins d'adolescents pleins d'hormones, ils sont jeunes et innocents. Si je devais détruire Jasper pour les protéger en même tant que ma vie ordinaire et bien soit, je le ferais. Je me plaçais donc au milieu et dit à Verdey que nous refusons son invitation et qu'il peut s'en aller. Il ne me répondit pas trop apeuré et fascinait par les Cullen.

L'atmosphère était suffocante, les secondes éternité où le bruit de rage de Jasper me semblait amplifié par le silence qui régnait dans le désert couloir. La tension était palpable, solide comme un bloc de glace si froid que nos membres en sont tremblotants. La scène était à la fois fascinante, mystique et dramatique.

Soudain des pas résonnèrent sur le sol, quelqu'un approchait : le proviseur surement alerté par les cris et les lamentations des deux fuyards. La magie effrayante et glaciale mais aussi fascinante du moment fut rompue. Le présent reprit son rythme répétitif et ordinaire.

Arrivé à notre hauteur, le proviseur commença à abattre son courroux. Il nous hurla dessus à s'en perdre la voix. Furieux contre les humains qui n'étaient pas à leur première confrontation de ce genre. Surpris par les Cullen qui étaient des élèves s'en histoire. Enfin, me regardant d'un mauvais œil croyant que j'avais une mauvaise influence sur ces élèves préférés.

Je m'en fichais, au moins son intervention a eue l'heureuse conséquence de rendre la raison à Jasper. Ses yeux avaient retrouvés leur couleur mordorée bien qu'un petit éclat de bestialité brillait encore dans cet océan dorée. Verdey et sa bande furent renvoyait pendant un mois et nous autres récoltons d'une semaine de retenues. Le proviseur partit emmenant avec lui les renvoyés, me laissant seule en compagnie de vampires.

_**Merci de m'avoir lu, merci pour vos reviews, cela me donne envie de continuer alors n'hésiter pas à m'en laisser d'autres !^^ Gros bisous kirakendrix.**_


	11. Chapitre 4 troisième partie

_**Salutation à tous, voici la dernière partie du chapitre quatre.**_

_**Bonne lecture,**_

_**kirakendrix.**_

_Chapitre 4: Une déjeuner avec les Cullen ou que les ennuis commencent !(3)_

Le silence régné dans le vaste couloir. Je sentais leur regard me fixer derrière moi. Ils attendaient ma réaction sur ce qui vient de ce passé. Je ne me retournai pas, ne voulant pas répondre à leurs interrogations.

Je pris rapidement congé :

- Je vous laisse j'ai cours, leur dis-je rapidement sans me retourner.

- Alyanna je ... commençai Edward le regard triste.

- Au revoir dis-je avant de partir les laissant-là hébétés.

La journée passa, je les évitais le plus possible ne voulant pas reparler de ce qui s'est passée il a quelque heures à peine et du comportement de Jasper .Je les comprends, ils ont peur pour leur secret mais aujourd'hui la coupe est pleine ! En premier la désastreuse expérience, ensuite le chantage de l'autre là, puis Verdey et ses hormones ainsi que l'accident de Jasper. Non là s'en est trop pour moi ! J'en ai marre de cette horrible journée, je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je l'ai affronterais demain, je jouerais le rôle de la fille ordinaire effrayée demain, pas aujourd'hui. J'en ai assez de cette situation, demain je ferais en sorte qu'ils m'opportunes plus.

Après les cours, je me dirigeai le rapidement possible pour une humaine vers ma jeep, ne voulant en aucun cas croiser un Cullen sur ma route. Mais hélas, Alice m'attendais, souriante, adossée sur le capot de ma voiture. Dans cette position décontractée, elle attirait tous les regards, soit envieux, jaloux ou gourmands, des lycéens aux alentours. Cependant pour une néphelim avertie je voyais clairement ses petites rides d'inquiétudes qui étaient fixées sur son visage.

J'arrive au niveau de ma voiture et me plante devant elle :

- Rebonjour Alice, qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Lui demandais-je calmement mais sans détour.

- Les garçons ont finis plus tôt aujourd'hui, cela ne te dérangerais pas de me déposer chez moi s'il te plait ? me demanda-t-elle en me regardant d'un regard de chien battu.

- Oui figure toi que cela me dérangerais, lui répondis-je de nouveau sans détour( que voulez vous je suis au bord de l'explosion ! ), tu sembles ne pas t' être rendu compte mais depuis des heures je fais mon possible pour vous évitez, toi et tes frères ! Alors oui ça me dérange ! Laissez-moi tranquille à la fin ! Je ne veux plus avoir affaires avec vous ! Sur ce bonsoir !

Je montais dans ma voiture après cette éloquente tirade sous les applaudissements de mes camarades qui n'avaient rien perdu de notre conversation et qui étaient impressionnés par ma réparti et mon courage que j'ai fait preuve envers un Cullen.

Quand à Alice elle était figée de stupeur, ne s'attendant à un refus de ma part et surement pas à une telle colère. Elle s'attendait plutôt à voir une humaine effrayée non pas une humaine en colère et hardis, presque dangereuse non se corrigea-t-elle dans sa tête, elle avait vraiment affaire à une personne dangereuse elle en était sûr. Je me retire de son esprit. Voilà c'est officiel, cette journée est une catastrophe ! Mais bon, voyons les choses d'un bon côté, il y a de forte chances pour que je me sois débarrassée de ces envahissant Cullen. Ça, ça soulage !

Arrivée chez moi, comme promis j'appelle Charlie pour l'inviter à diner chez moi :

- Allo ?

- Bonsoir Charlie c'est Alyanna à l'appareil.

- Ah ! Quelle agréable surprise ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien et vous ? J'ai appris pour le petit-ami de Bella, Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle est très inquiète bien que je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Le docteur a dit que ce n'était rien et qu'il lui faut juste du calme et du repos. Pourtant depuis l'accident de moto de Jacob, elle est très nerveuse et passe tout son temps à la Push ou chez les Cullen. Les humeurs des adolescents sont décidément très compliquées. Je n'y comprends jamais rien ! Mais parlons de toi maintenant, tu sais j'ai eu vent de se qui s'est passé à l'école aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il d'un ton paternelle.

- Vous êtes déjà au courant ! M'étonnais-je de la rapidité des échanges d'informations dans cette ville.

- Eh oui ! Rigola-t-il, il faut t'y habitué. Ici, les secrets n'existent pas.

S'il savait !

- Tu as bien fait, me dit-il, cet Edward Cullen n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, quand à son frère Jasper avec ce qui vient de se passer il est normal que tu veuille prendre tes distance. C'est dommage pour Alice, mais bon on ne peut pas toujours couper les cheveux en quatre.

- Oui c'est tout à fait vrai. Je vous appelle en réalité pour vous inviter Bella et vous à diner chez moi.

- C'est avec plaisir que l'on accepte ton invitation mais je suppose que se sera après tes retenus.

- Oui, c'est exacte lui répondis sachant que même avec mes retenus j'aurais eu largement le temps de préparer un festin de roi. Mais les apparences avant tout.

Je lui souhaite une bonne soirée et je raccroche heureuse de cette conversation paternelle.

_**Du côté de chez les Cullen**_

Les Cullen sont réunis dans le salon mais trois d'entre eux manquent à l'appel : Alice qui est encore en cours, Rosalie et Emmett qui surveillent les environs. Mais de quoi ?

Observons d'en peu plus prés cette famille réunit dans le living-room. Ils regardent la télévision. Jusque là tout est normal, qui ne regarde pas la télévision avec sa famille ?

Approchons-nous. Observons-les de plus près. Ils sont tous assis face à l'écran plasma. Normal me diriez-vous mais regardez-les encore.

Ils sont immobiles, trop immobiles comme des statuts de marbre des anciens dieux grecs figés dans leur magnificence et hors du temps. Leurs yeux fixent l'écran mais sont vides, ils regardent sans voir. Non leurs yeux ne sont pas complètement vides, il y a de l'inquiétude et de la tension à l'intérieur. La pièce est silencieuse trop silencieuse, pas le moindre bruit de changement de positions, ni de leurs respirations, rien. Ils attendent. Qui? Les autres. Quoi? Les nouvelles. Seront-elles de bonnes augures ? Là est la question.

Alice entre d'un coup de vent dans la maison et interroge sa famille:

- Rosalie et Emmett sont-ils revenus ?

- Non pas encore lui répond son père.

- J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivés, s'inquiète Esmée leur mère.

Son mari l'enlace pour la réconforter.*

- Non, ça je l'aurai vu même si je ne vois pas notre ennemi.

Les autres sont soulagés après les paroles d'Alice car eux aussi étaient inquiets.

Après un court silence Jasper reprend la parole :

- Le fait qu'Alice ne voit pas nos ennemis est inquiétant car cela nous indique qu'ils ont des capacités.

- Oui, c'est préoccupant en effet ça et tout le reste d'ailleurs, ajouta Carlisle. Mais attendons Rosalie et Emmett pour en parler tous ensemble. Changeons de sujet ; ce qui s'est passé au lycée aujourd'hui est dangereux pour notre couverture. Alors, mes enfants je vous écoute, comment ont réagi les humains ? Vous t-ils nous poser des ennuis ?

En disant ces paroles, il regarde ses enfants un par un avec un regard très pénétrant. Jasper honteux baisse le regard.

Sa mère lui masse l'épaule, maternelle, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas. Heureusement il n'y a rien eu a part des grognements et des regards coléreux. Néanmoins, il fallait s'assurer que les témoins ne parleraient pas de choses compromettantes sur eux et que les humains n'auraient pas de soupçons à leur égard.

C'est qui lui Edward lui répondit :

- Non, Verdey et ses compagnons ne se doutent de rien. Ils sont en colère contre nous oui mais ils n'ont pas des soupçons à notre égard. Ils croient que nous sommes des sortes de gangsters, ils sont loin de la réalité. Quant au proviseur ils nous croient innocents et vulnérables qui étaient en position de légitime défense contre les dangereux « énergumènes de sa respectable école ». Il pense qu'Alyanna a une mauvaise influence sur nous.

- En parlant d'elle, Alice demanda le docteur en s'adressant à sa fille.

- Elle ne veut plus entendre parler de nous. Moins elle aura affaire à nous, mieux elle se portera.

Alice s'adresse à son frère par la pensée 

_Edward il faut qu'on parle d'Alyanna en privée, quelque chose n'est pas normale et j'ai l'intuition que tu en sais plus sur cette fille que tu nous le fais croire.__  
_

Edward la contemple puis acquiesce légèrement de la tête pour que les autres ne le voient pas. Mais ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter.

- C'est mieux ainsi acquiesça Carlisle, Edward et Alice ne cherchaient plus à lui imposer votre présence. Respecter son choix, c'est trop dangereux pour elle de vous fréquenter. Surtout en ce moment avec tous ces évènements.

Ses enfants opinèrent de la tête. Carlisle est soulagé : un problème de résolu.

La porte de l'entrée s'ouvre brusquement et avant même qu'elle se referme les deux Cullen manquant sont dans le salon face au reste de leur famille. Leurs cheveux sont ébouriffés par la course et leurs habits ainsi que leur chevelure est parsemée de feuillages montrant qu'ils étaient en forêt. Ils sont regardés fixement par les autres Cullen qui attendent les nouvelles des deux arrivants.

Emmett soupire et va s'affaler sur le divan. Rosalie reste debout comme le reste de sa famille et prend la parole :

- On a fouillé tout le territoire rien, aucune trace de non humain à part les nôtres. Ils n'ont pas laissés de traces. Enfin, rien que nous vampires pouvons voir. Aux abords de la frontière Quileute nous avons croisé Sam et il nous a permis d'aller voir l'endroit où Jacob et Embry ont été attaqués par l'ennemi. Rien de concluant à part des empreintes de pas qui nous ont mené vers un étang pour s'arrêter ensuite ainsi que des brindilles fracassés témoignant de leur passages, cependant grâce aux marques de pas on sait qu'il était cinq. Il n'avait pas d'odeur à part celle des loups.

- C'est très étranges et très inquiétant car à moins qu'il y ait un vampire qui avait la capacité de camoufler les odeurs, nous avons affaires à des non vampires.

- De quelles races, de quels peuples ? L'interrogea sa femme. Son inquiétude était clairement visible dans sa voix.

- Je ne sais pas mais cela est très mauvais pour nous car beaucoup d'entre elles sont beaucoup plus puissante que nous vampires ou loups-garous.

- Embry et Jacob se rappellent-ils de quelque chose sur leur agression ? Demanda Edward aux deux arrivants.

- Non, lui répondit Emmett, ils ne se rappellent de rien à part qu'ils étaient en train de patrouiller dans la forêt quand ils ont entendus un rire diabolique et puis le trou noir à part les sentiments de douleur et de peur.

Esmée frissonna et chercha refuge dans les bras de son mari. Alice et Rosalie firent de même. La réunion de famille pris fin sur cette note de peur.

Edward était dans sa chambre repensant à la réunion qui vient de se terminer mais aussi à Alyanna mais cependant il ne pensa pas à Bella ce qui le surprit. Car même s'il disait qu'il en avait fini avec elle et leur histoire d'amour il ne pouvait l'oublier même s'il était content pour elle et qu'il ne voulait que son bonheur, même avec un cabot comme Jacob. Il souffrait en silence pour elle et pour sa famille mais depuis l'arrivé d'Alyanna il en avait oublié sa peine. Cette humaine l'intrigué de par son caractère et ses capacités.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Alice qui venait de faire son entrée dans sa chambre.

- Edward il faut qu'on parle d'Alyanna. Raconte-moi tout.

Et il lui raconta tout. Elle fit de même. Ils parlèrent des heures durant mais conclurent qu'ils ne savaient rien d'elle mais qu'il y avait quelque chose ça s'est sûre ! Et ils savaient aussi qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir affaires avec eux et se tenir le plus éloigné d'eux donc elle n'était pas une menace car elle les calculait même pas. Ils étaient d'accord avec Carlisle, mieux valait respecter sa volonté non pas parce que c'était dangereux pour elle mais parce qu'elle était dangereuse et pour leur survie il ne fallait pas s'en faire un ennemi. Elle les écraserait, ça ils en étaient absolument persuadés.

_

_**Retour point de vue d'Alyanna (normale)**_

Le lendemain de mon interaction avec Alice, je me rendis en cours avec une certaine appréhension. Hier je flanché, exaspéré et irrité par la journée horrible que venait de se dérouler, je n'ai pas fait attention et laisser ma véritable nature pendre le dessus sur moi.

J'avais été dangereuse dans ma coléreuse réplique, très dangereuse dans mon attitude, assez dangereuse pour qu'elle en soit effrayée. Elle sait que je suis différente et, j'en suis intimement persuadé, elle a fait le lien entre moi et Edward. Edward va tout lui raconter c'est sur, elle est sa confidente. Pourtant ce n'est pas ça qui me rend comme ça mais c'est de savoir si oui ou non mon message est passé. Parce que deux Cullen sur le dos...non je préfère ne pas y penser. J'espère qu'ils ont compris sinon je crois que je vais craquer et commettre un acte fort regrettable.

J'arrive au lycée et immédiatement je suis assaillie par la bande :

- Alors c'est vrai ce que l'on raconte Alyanna ? T'as vraiment hurlé sur la petite Cullen ? Me questionna Tyler On ne parle que de ça au bahut.

En effet, tout le monde me regarde du coin de l'œil en murmurant, murmures que j'entends tous parfaitement. J'acquiesce de la tête silencieusement. Jessica, lui et Ben essaye de me faire parler sur ce qui s'est passé exactement mais leurs efforts sont vains. Pour moi, ce qui s'est passé est une affaire entre moi et Alice, cela ne regarde les personnes concernées par le conflit et bien que je les apprécie énormément je ne nourrirais pas les rumeurs.

Seule Angela et Lucian me laissèrent tranquille je les adore ces deux-là !

Heureusement durant toute la matinée, je ne croisai aucun Cullen. Pourtant je savais que je devrais les affronter à midi ou pendant la retenue de ce soir. Cette confrontation est hélas inévitable. Bon quant il faut y aller faut y aller !

Ils sont tous là les Cullen au grand complet assis à leur table habituel avec Bella. Ils ne me regardent pas, ni ne font mine de s'intéresser à moi alors toute la salle attend qu'ils viennent se venger de moi. Mais je suis le dernier de leurs soucis, ils sont très inquiets et nerveux. D'où je suis je peut même toucher la tension et la peur qui émanent d'eux tant qu'elles sont palpables. Je vois que ces sentiments ont un rapport avec l'agression de Jacob et d'un certain « Embry » mais je ne continue pas ma fouille dans leurs cerveaux car je refuse d'en connaître davantage. Ils respectèrent mon souhait et n'essayèrent plus de me parler. Même Alice et Edward; se fut un soulagement pour moi.

La semaine passa, les retenues se faisaient dans un serein silence.

On était le soir de la dernière retenue, le professeur nous demanda de nettoyer les salles pendant plusieurs heures. La retenue se finit donc très tard, il faisait noir et l'établissement était vide. Le professeur partit un peu avant nous car nous n'avions pas tout à fait fini. Dès que ce fut fait, je parti illico presto vers ma voiture sans un regard ou un bonsoir vers les trois Cullen.

Je traversais le parking écoutant mon baladeur quand un crissement de pneu de fit entendre. Je relève la tête et vois le voiture de Mr Banner ce dirigeait vers moi. Trop tard pour évitez la collision.

Tout se passa rapidement. Face au danger, mon instinct prit le dessus et juste avant la collision je fis un salto en l'air juste au dessus de la voiture pour retomber gracieusement quelques secondes plus tard à l'endroit où je me trouvais à 2 mètres près. La voiture était passée sous moi pour aller s'encastrer dans les poubelles. J'étais sous le choc, je respirai profondément à fond pour reprendre pied. Quand cela fut fais je me rendis compte que je sentais des présences autre que la mienne et celle du professeur dans le parking. Je me retourne et vois les trois Cullen les yeux écarquillés, en état de choc face à ce qu'ils ont vus.  
Super, et voilà encore des ennuis qui commencent.

_**L'intrigue commence à prendre de l'ampleur et j'espère que cela vous plait car comme Alyanna le dit si bien les ennuis ne viennent que de commencer !**_

_**Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour la suite des mésaventures quoique romantiques de notre demi-ange sarcastique préférée. **_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laissez des reviews car cela me donne toujours plus de courage à travailler sur cette histoire.**_

_**Avec tous mes remerciements,**_

_**kirakendrix. **_


	12. Chapitre 5 partie 1

_Voila un moment que je n'avais rien posté, je m'en excuse auprès de tous mes lecteurs mais c'était la rentrée en droit et les professeurs en ont profité du fait que les TD ne commençaient pas tout de suite pour nous rajouté une dizaine d'heure de cours par semaine._

_J'espère que ce début de chapitre vous plaira même si il est plus court qu'habitude._

_N'hésitez pas à me laissez des reviews après votre lecture car c'est ce qui me pousse à continuer mon histoire._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Kirakendrix._

_Chapitre 5 : Conflits d'élèves ou la tombée des masques (1)_

Ils ne bougeaient pas, immobile comme des statues de marbre en haut des marches de pierre, tétanisés par l'étonnement. Je ne m'en préoccupais pas, pour l'instant il y avait plus urgent à faire. J'oriente mon regard vers le professeur étourdit sortant titubant de son véhicule. Je modifie ses souvenirs pour ne plus y paraitre. Cela me demande toute ma concentration en faisant abstraction de tout ce qui m'entoure.

Quand cela fut fait, je me rends compte que les Cullen ont bougé de place et qu'ils sont maintenant derrière moi en rang serré. Jasper ancien militaire pense déjà à un plan d'attaque au cas où je serais hostile mais pour l'instant ils ne veulent que converser.

Sans me retourner, je prends la parole :

- Tes plans d'attaques Jasper ne vous serviront à rien. Si j'avais voulu vous tuer, vous n'auriez eu aucune chance ; que vous soyez trois ou dix.

Jasper fut étonné par ma réplique mais pas les deux autres. Edward et Alice savaient que leurs pensées m'étaient libres d'accès. Mais il se reprit.

- Es-tu une ennemie ? Es tu avec ceux qui ont attaqué la réserve Quileute ? Me demanda calmement Jasper.

- Non, je n'ais rien avoir avec eux, je me préoccupe pas d'eux comme je ne me préoccupe pas de vous. C'est votre affaire.

- A quelle espèce appartiens-tu ? Me demanda Alice curieuse mais convaincue comme Edward que mes intentions contre eux n'étaient pas hostiles.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas lui répondis-je d'un ton sec.

Jasper, très protecteur avec sa femme, grogna. Alice lui toucha le bras pour le calmer l'informant que ce n'était pas grave. Edward ne disait rien se contentant de me fixer intensément. Etrangement son regard me mettait mal à aise mais je ne laissé rien paraître.

- Nous voulons quand même savoir, me demanda Alice d'une voix calme et posée.

- Et je répète que cela ne vous regarde pas, lui répondis-je sur le même ton qu'elle. Cependant écoutez-moi bien. Étant donné que nous devons vivre dans la même ville, il y des règles à respecter. D'abord, dès cet instant vous ne m'adresserez plus jamais la parole ; vous ne m'approcherez plus non plus, restez loin de ma vie. Ensuite ne croyez pas qu'étant donné que je suis seule vous n'aurez aucun problème à me maîtriser. C'est la pire erreur que vous pourriez faire, si vous ne me laissez pas tranquille ou que vous me poser des problèmes quels qui soient, je prendrais des mesures et n'en doutez pas une seconde, je vous écraserez en quelques secondes. Suis-je assez claire ?

- Nous...commença Jasper furieux.

- Suis-je assez claire, l'interrompis-je répétant ma question. Jasper était furieux et semblait sur le point de me sautait dessus. Alice le retenait.

- Oui c'est très clair, me répondit Edward qui s'exprimait pour la première fois. Alice et lui savaient que j'étais dangereuse et reconnaissaient ma supériorité absolue.

- Bien, conclue-je.

Mr Banner encore étourdit s'avança vers nous.

- Ca va les jeunes, vous n'avez rien de casser ? Nous demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Nous allons bien, lui répondit Edward, et vous ?

Nous autres nous restâmes silencieux : Alice tenait toujours la main de son époux qui avait grand mal à contrôler sa colère.

- Je suis chanceux seulement quelques bleus. Maintenant rentrer chez vous, il se fait tard, vous parents vont s'inquiéter.

Nous le saluâmes et partîmes chacun vers nos voitures respectives sans échanger la moindre parole.

Le lendemain, j'arrivai en même temps que la BNW de Rosalie et la Volvo d'Edward. Hélas la seule place libre était celle qui est en face de les leurs.

Je savais tous leurs regards dirigeaient vers ma personne. Ils avaient informaient leur famille des évènements d'hier. Rosalie était méfiante et hostile envers moi ; c'est compréhensible, elle a peur pour sa famille. Emmett était réservé comme Jasper, ils savaient que je me préoccupé pas d'eux et cela les rassurés mais ils n'oubliaient pas mon avertissement plein de menaces.

Quand à Alice et à Edward contrairement aux autres, pour une obscure raison me faisaient confiance et n'avaient pas perdu espoir pour une entente future où dans le cas d'Alice une grande amitié parsemée de shopping et de pyjama party. Edward voudrait me connaitre plus, savoir plus sur mon passée. Il avait des sentiments particuliers à mon égard où la fascination avait une place importante, sentiments que je n'arrivais pas exactement à définir.

Je sortis de ma voiture et passa devant eux pour atteindre la porte d'entrée. Rosalie grogna et se mit en position d'attaque quand je m'approchai. On était seuls sur ce coté du parking mes les élèves nous observés de loin. Si Emmett ne l'avait pas retenue, elle m'aurait attaqué et de ce fait ce serait dévoilé à la vue de tous en plus de signer son arrêt de mort.

Je ne m'arrêtai pas, ignorant son comportement pour ne pas envenimer les choses mais cela eu l'effet inverse, cela l'a rendit encore plus folle de rage. Jasper pour la calmer dut utiliser son pouvoir sur elle. Pauvre fille, elle a failli dévoiler leur véritable nature devant tous pour rien.

Je plaignis Bella qui a du la supporter pendant des mois. Rosalie n'est pas fondamentalement méchante mais son caractère extérieur est exécrable.

Deux trois jours passèrent ainsi, mais chacun réagissait différemment vis-à-vis de moi. Emmett et Jasper n'étaient pas antipathiques mais pas sympathiques non plus. Ils ne s'occupaient pas de moi ce qui m'allait parfaitement. Rosalie me jetait des regards de tueur et Alice au contraire me regardait attentivement surveillant la moindre ouverture pour créer des liens. Avec Edward c'était différent, lorsqu'on est ensemble en cours, il y a comme une sorte d'ambiance électrique cependant nous ne nous adressions pas la parole.

Quelques jours encore passèrent dans cette optique quand en fin d'après-midi je l'ai aperçu tous les six (Bella compris) m'attendant le visage grave. Quelque chose s'était produit, un évènement grave avait changé la donne. 


	13. Chapitre 5 partie 2

_Salutation à tous,_

_Ça fais plaisir de reprendre du service !^^ Désolée pour ces deux mois sans nouvelles mais mes études m'ont accaparées et j'ai due mettre mes fictions en pause. Mais la pause prend fin aujourd'hui. Je compte bien continuer cette fiction et celle que je fais avec ma meilleur amie orli-keira. De plus, je vais commencer la traduction de Whisper my name, une fiction susan/caspian. J'ai aussi une fiction sur terminator en tête que je commencerai seulement après avoir fini une de mes autres fictions. Bref, j'ai plein de projets en tête en espérant que vous, chers lecteurs et lectrices vous soyez toujours au rdv._

_Joyeux noël et bonne lecture,_

_Kirakendrix._

_**Chapitre 5 : Conflits d'élèves ou la tombée des masques (2)**_

Ils étaient tous là me fixant le regard grave devant nos voitures.

Lorsque je fus suffisamment proche, Alice prit la parole :

- Nous devons parler.

- Pas ici, ajouta Edward jetant des regards sur les élèves qui s'étaient arrêtés pour nous observer.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je vous suivre ? M'exclamai-je. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je refuse de me mêler de vos histoires.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? répliqua Rosalie furieuse. C'est déjà humiliant de venir demander ton aide on ne va pas te supplier non plus de nous écouter.

Je ne répondis pas à sa provocation même si lui donner un exemple de ma puissance me démangeait.

- Je suis désolé mais j'ai me suis fait la promesse de ne plus m'impliquer dans ce genre de chose et je tiendrais cette promesse.

- Ce genre de chose ? Comment peux-tu savoir de quoi on veut te parler si tu ne nous laisse pas l'opportunité de t'expliquer ? Me demanda Jasper.

- Ne me sous-estimer pas, je suis au courant pour la nouvelle attaque contre vous et vos amis Quilleute. Et non, je ne fait que deviner, en réponse à l'interrogation muette de Emmett, ce n'était pas compliquer en vous voyant.

- Et s'ils attaquaient des innocents la prochaine fois ? Me questionna Edward curieux de voir ma réponse.

Edward contrairement à sa famille me regarde avec curiosité. Il ne semble pas contrarié ou étonné par mes réponses comme s'il s'y attendait.

- Oui, réchérit Rosalie, tu les laisseras massacrer des humains sans défense sans bouger le petit doigt ? Tu me dégoutes !

- Oh, mais ils ne le feront pas.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sure ? me demanda Alice maintenant curieuse elle aussi pensant que j'ai peut-être des pouvoirs prémonitoires comme elle. Une idée qui semble lui plaire en passant.

- Ont-t-ils attaquaient des innocents ? Les questionnais-je

- Non, ils n'ont rien fait. S'il avait voulus faire du mal aux humains ils l'auraient fait sans que nous puissions les arrêter répondit Jasper.

Tous étaient plongé dans leur réflexion, ma remarque ouvrait de nouvelles perceptives l'affaire et plus précisément sur ce que voulait leurs assayants.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Me redemanda Jasper cette fois-ci.

Comment je le sais ? C'est une intuition que j'ai et elle a toujours été fiable.

- Ils n'attaqueront pas à moins d'être suicidaire. Ils savent que une personne de haut rang et puissante habite ici.

- De haut rang ? S'exclama Emmett se demandant qui je suis.

- Mais pour répondre à Rosalie, oui j'aurais fait quelque chose s'ils avaient attaqués des innocents mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors bonne chance !

Et je partis sans un mot de plus.

Je dépassai les élèves qui s'étaient regroupé pour voir notre altercation mais qui avaient été trop loin pour comprendre notre conversation. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans mon rétroviseur et vis Edward qui faisait son irrésistible sourire au coin content de ma réponse

Je regarde ma montre, elle indique 7h30. Les invités vont bientôt arriver. En effet, j'avais invité les Swan à dîner ce soir. J'avais fait une montagne de repas ! J'avais fait un effort pour mon look, j'avais mis une robe assez courte (mais avec des leggings) et des talons (en bottes car plutôt mourir que mettre des escarpins !)(_Lien 1)._

Cuisiner m'a fait du bien, j'ai pu oublier toute cette histoire avec les Cullen et en particulier Edward et son comportement de la veille.

J'entends la voiture de Bella s'engager dans l'allée. Je me rends devant l'entrée pour les accueillir. J'entends Charlie lâcher un « Whaou ! Ca s'est une maison _(lien2)__!_ » Lorsqu'il aperçoit pour la première fois ma demeure.

Je sourie et va à leur encontre :

- Bonsoir. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ma maison les saluais-je chaleureusement.

- Bonsoir, me répondit Bella me rendant mon sourire ainsi que Charlie.

Je les emmenai au salon pour l'apéro pendant le trajet Bella et Charlie s'extasièrent sur toutes les pièces que nous traversions et les différents objets qui les peuplées car l'archéologie, les reliques des anciens temps me fascinaient et j'avais sans modestie accumulé une assez importante collection.

- Tu as là une magnifique demeure, me complimenta Bella

- Oui réchérit son père, tous ça doit vouloir une fortune, tu as un système de sécurité performant ? Me demanda-t-il en tant que shérif.

- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

- Les autres invités sont-ils arrivés ?me demanda Charlie. Je suis surpris mais content que tu as décidée d'inviter les patriarches Cullen même après tes différent avec leurs enfants.

Je le regardais surprise par ses paroles et puis je me rendis compte du regard fuyant et coupable de Bella. Je la regardai d'un regard pénétrant et répondis à son père :

- Il doit avoir une erreur je n'ai jamais invitée les Cullen. Cette famille ne m'inspire pas confiance comme je vous l'aie dit au téléphone. Mais vu le regard de Bella, elle doit avoir une explication à tout ceci.

- Bella s'exclama son père d'un ton de reproche, que veut dire tout ceci ?

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure nerveuse avant de répondre :

- C'est un service que m'a demandé Esmée, elle voulait venir s'excuser pour l'attitude de ces enfants envers Alyanna. Je ne pouvais pas décemment lui dire non après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi !

- Donc tu préfère me mentir et me mettre devant le fait accomplit, lui dis-je sur un ton accusateur.

- Bella ce que tu as fait est mal, va appeler les Cullen pour leur dire de ne pas venir, lui ordonna Charlie.

Mais s'était trop tard j'entendais leur voiture s'arrêtait devant le manoir. Ils sonnèrent à la porte, furieuse je vais leur ouvrir la porte. Devant moi, se trouve Carlisle, Esmée, Alice et Edward Cullen. 

_**Pour les liens, allez sur mon profil**_**. **

_Quel toupet ont ces Cullen vous ne trouvez pas ? Mais comment va réagir Alyanna ? Avec son explosif caractère et son prodigieux sens du sarcasme tout est possible.^^ _


	14. Chapitre 5 partie 3

_Voici la partie 3. En espérant que cela vous plaise. Je suis heureuse que cette année scolaire prenne fin, je dois dire quelle a été un cauchemar pour moi. Mais bon c'est le passé et mieux vaut se tourner vers l'avenir. Bonne lecture._

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Conflits d'élèves ou la tombée des masques (**__**3)**_

Je les regardais furieuse si ben que Alice et Esmée firent un mouvement de recul instinctif qui je dois dire me réjouit car cela montrait ma domination sur eux.

En voyant que je ne me décidée pas à prendre la parole, Carlisle décida de parler le premier :

- Désolée pour notre visite à l'improviste mais nous voulons te parler de ce qui s'est passée et nous te demandons humblement ton aide pour cette affaire.

Mais avant que je dise quoi que se soit, Bella et Charlie arrivèrent pour saluer les nouveaux venus :

- Carlisle, Esmée quelle joie de vous voir même si vous êtes venus en tant que passagers clandestins rigola Charlie.

- Nous voulions absolument nous excuser auprès de Melle Vallen pour l'attitude inexcusable de nos enfants n'est-ce pas les enfants ? dit Esmée en regardant sévèrement ses deux enfants.

Alice et Edward baissèrent la tête devant le regard sévère de leur mère, plein de remords.

Quels comédiens, ils ne sont pas vraiment là pour s'excuser. Ce n'est qu'une excuse pour Charlie et m'obliger à les accepter. Tout ça n'est que comédie et manipulation !

Mais cela marcha :

- Alyanna soit indulgente avec eux s'il te plait, invite les à rester avec nous après tout cela part d'une bonne intention ! Me dit Charlie touché par l'attitude bienveillante des parents.

Il avait un profond respect pour le docteur Cullen même si il détestait son dernier fils. Je ne pouvais pas refuser sans paraître aux yeux de Charlie pour une fille sans cœur. Je n'avais pas le choix mais ils me le paieront foi de néphelim !

Je les emmène directement dans la salle à manger sautant les apéritifs voulant que cela finisse le plus rapidement possible.

Bella et Esmée me proposèrent leur aide pour mettre la table mais je refusais poliment ne voulant pas être seule avec elles sachant qu'ils n'attendaient que ça pour me reparler des attaques.

En tout cas j'étais contente d'avoir fait un effort sur mon apparence aujourd'hui vu comment ils étaient habillés.

Alice porté une ravissante robe bleu avec des motifs accompagnée de derby a talons. Esmée était vêtu d'une robe voilette très simple mais superbe avec des escarpins assortis. Carlisle était très élégant dans son costume mais Edward éclipsait les autres. Sa beauté m'avait subjugué un instant je dois l'avouer mais il ne faut rien voir la dedans ; j'admire sa beauté de façon objective rien de plus. Il faut dire que les Cullen, habillaient comme ça, ressemblaient à des tops models. Les Swan c'était bien habillé pour l'occasion aussi. En effet, Bella portait une robe très mignonne de couleur marron avec des ballerines assorties (c'est mieux pour elle que des talons vu sa maladresse hors du commun) et Charlie avait fait aussi un effort et portait un costume aux même tons que sa fille.

Trêve de rêverie, je commençai à mettre la table priant que tout le dîner se passe sans problème.

Quand la table fut prête je m'installai en bout de table à la place traditionnelle du maître de maison. Mes invités étaient impressionnés par la quantité de nourriture qu'il y avait sur la table :

- Eh ben Alyanna, on peut dire que tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié ! Plaisanta Charlie pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il avait bien comprit que la présence de ces Cullen ne m'enchantait guère.

- Ca a l'air délicieux ! Me complimenta Alice.

- Ca l'est, lui répondis-je du tac au tac.

Esmée et Alice me regardèrent déçues de mon comportement.

Ca s'est le comble ! Elles se permettent de me juger alors qu'elles ses sont invités sans mon consentement faisant irruption dans ma maison !

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire de si important qui requiert votre intrusion dans mon invitation que j'ai faite seulement à l'intention des Swan ? demanda-je sans détour au chef Cullen connu sous le nom de Carlisle.

Si les femmes Cullen furent surprise par mon franc parler devant le shérif Swan, Edward ainsi que son père, prévenu par Edward des mes probables réactions devant leur intrusion, ne furent eux pas surpris du tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette situation avait l'air même d'amusait Edward bien qu'il restait discret dans l'étalage de ses émotions. Ce vampire est bizarre à sourire à tous va !

Quand à Bella elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son père qui lui était à deux loin d'imaginer la véritable intention des Cullen. Cependant, il sentait que quelque chose d'important était en jeux et que les Cullen n'étaient pas là que pour s'excuser du comportement des adolescents mais il respectait Carlisle et moi alors il ne voulait pas interférer dans les affaires d'autrui. Il est vraiment quelqu'un de remarquable pour ça.

- Edward et Alice on quelque chose à de dire, me répondit Carlisle.

C'est Alice qui s'adressa en premier.

- Je suis désolée pour tous les pièges que j'ai pu de tendre ; s'excusa-t-elle en faisant un peu la moue, j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur et que nous pourrions devenir de grandes amies, ajouta-t-elle dans un grand sourire.

Les Swan furent attendris par son émouvante tirade et les parents jouaient aussi leur rôle en lui faisant un sourire fier et bienveillant. Puis se vint le tour d'Edward.

- Je suis désolée pour mon comportement parfois insistant et collant que j'ai eu envers toi.

Contrairement à Alice, il me regarda intensément droit dans les yeux ne se préoccupant pas de bien jouer la comédie. Il me semblait qu'il ne voyait que moi dans la pièce ne se préoccupant que de mon jugement non par rapport de toute cette mascarade mais par rapport a ce que je pense de lui en tant qu'il est et pas en tant ce qu'il est. S'il a été bref, son regard lui, disait beaucoup de choses. Je voyais dans ses yeux de la curiosité certes sur mon origine mais contrairement à ses pairs ce sentiment n'était pas grand et je ne voyais pas la colère ni la déception du à mon comportement. J'y voyais d'autres sentiments qui me laissaient perplexe comme je l'avais déjà mentionnée de l'amusement, mais aussi de la tristesse, de la joie et _**de l'intérêt ?**_

Je ne mettais pas rendu compte que cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes que moi et Edward nous nous regardions dans le blanc des yeux et que toute la table nous fixer dans le silence l'un après l'autre voyant bien qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous deux.

Je repris mes esprit confuse et commença faire la conversation à Charlie qui fit un effort pour me répondre avec entrain voyant ma confusion. Je ne l'ai pas assez dit mais j'adore cet homme.

Alice était aux anges, elle nous re-imaginait nous embrassant fougueusement dans le coucher du soleil. Comme je l'ai déjà dit et redit elle est givrée ma parole cette extralucide pas si lucide que ça décidément ! Esmée était étonnée mais agréablement surprise dévisagea son aîné avec sourire, elle commença d'ailleurs elle aussi à nous imaginait ensemble se disant que serait beaucoup plus simple. Quand à Carlisle, il n'avait pas l'air étonnée par cela, Edward avait du se confier à son père adoptive, il était très calme et serein je ne voyais pas en lui la moindre chose farfelue ce qui est à la fois reposant et étrange mais je mets toujours un point d'honneur à pas creuser profondément dans les esprits seulement à les survoler en surface ce qui me suffit largement !

Puis je «captai » chez Bella un sentiment qui je n'aurais pas cru trouver chez elle : **la jalousie**.

* * *

_**Pour les liens, allez sur mon profil**_**.**

_Bella jalouse ? Qui l'avait vue venir ? C'est Jacob qui va être content ! Et maintenant, Edward : **Bella ou Alyanna ?**_


	15. Chapitre 5 partie 4

_Salutation,_

_Voici un bonus (enfin une suite) pour m'excuser de n'avoir rien mis pendant tout ce temps. Bonne lecture,_

_ Kirakendrix. _

_**PS **__: Je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs d'être toujours aux rendez-vous avec une mention spéciale à __**marie**__,__**alice**__,__**NanaFreezy **__et __**emichlo**_ _pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Merci._

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Conflits d'élèves ou la tombée des masques (4)**_

Oui, c'était bien de la jalousie, me dis-je en regardant Bella.

Je lisais dans son visage un éventail de sentiments contradictoires les uns par rapport aux autres mais pourtant si logique ensembles : la jalousie ouvrit le bal ; il y avait aussi de la surprise, surprise par rapport à mon rapprochement avec Edward (surprise que tous partageaient à part Alice qui rayonnait littéralement), surprise aussi par la jalousie qui l'affectait conséquence de notre échange, Edward et moi, de regard amoureux (c'est son opinion pas la mienne !)

La colère était aussi au rendez-vous : colère non dirigée contre moi ou vers son ex petit ami mais dirigée contre elle-même, car elle s'en voulait de ressentir cela alors qu'elle était folle amoureuse de son petit ami actuel, loup garou à ses heures perdues, Jacob.

Oui, ses sentiments envers sa peluche sont réels il faut voir son aura quand elle prononce son nom c'est de l'amour à l'état le plus pur et le plus beau. Elle était aussi en colère contre elle-même pour ce qu'elle inflige à Edward ou lui infligera, lui, qui a tant souffert lorsqu'ils se sont séparés il y a quelques mois de cela. Et finalement il y avait de la confusion : la confusion la plus totale par rapport aux sentiments qu'elle porte à Edward et à Jacob par extension. Elle aime Jacob à la folie elle le sait mais elle vient de se rendre compte qu'elle a toujours des sentiments pour Edward alors qu'elle était persuadée du contraire enfin jusqu'à maintenant.

Tous ces sentiments se succèdent sur son visage en l'espace de quelques secondes mais dans une clarté quasi-suicidaire. Fascinant et suicidaire pour elle dans la mesure où dans ce monde savoir mentir et cacher ses sentiments de la vue de tous est indispensable, surtout dans sa position d'amie d'êtres fantastiques, pour survivre.

Je ne suis pas la seule qui la contemple pendant son combat intérieur. Edward qui a suivi mon regard la vue aussi, son regard est indéchiffrable. Ainsi qu'Alice qui contemple sa meilleure amie bizarrement et avec curiosité semblant chercher des réponses. La cerise sur le gâteau, le don d'Alice choisit ce moment là pour s'activer : elle montre Edward et Bella s'embrassant dans le crépuscule en plein milieu d'une clairière : **LEUR CLAIRIERE**.

Alice écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction, sous le choc devant cette vison inattendu. Puis elle regarda tour à tour Edward, qui regardait sa sœur avec étonnement et de façon interrogative pour savoir si s'était vrai (ce qu'elle répondit à l'affirmative dans son esprit), Moi, qui ne réagit pas et resta impassible, et enfin son regard se fixa sur Bella qui continuait à manger son plat principal sans se rendre compte du coup de théâtre qui venait de tomber.

Elle et Charlie était ravis par mes plats et même les patriarches Cullen était impressionnaient par la quantité de plats différents que j'avais concoctés. Ce dont ils me félicitèrent tous plusieurs fois durant le repas. Les adultes parlaient entre eux ne se doutant rien des événements qui secouait l'autre bout de la tablé.

Edward me fixa pour savoir comment je prenais la situation puis rassuré surement par ce qu'il voyait ce qui est vrai à dire difficile à savoir car je restais toujours indéchiffrable, nous nous mimes tous deux simultanément à regarder Bella ,comme le faisait depuis quelques minutes Alice.

Bella sentit nos regards et leva la tête. Elle se rendit compte de nos regards (Edward et moi avions perdu nos regards impassibles et nous la fixions avec stupéfaction au même titre qu'Alice) et nous observa l'un après l'autre pour s'arrêter sur Alice qui l'a regardait toujours avec étonnement et curiosité. Elle se douta qu'Alice avait eu une vision sur elle qui devait être assez gênante pour elle-même et baissa la tête rougissante devant nos regards. Nous continuions tout les trois à la regarder pendant qu'elle virait de plus en plus au rouge.

Les adultes s'étaient tus alerté par notre silence qui durait depuis un petit moment déjà et leurs regards faisaient les allers retours entre les scruteurs sous le choc dont je faisais partis et le sujet des regards : Bella.

Je fus la première à rependre nos esprits et prit la parole :

- Bella tu ne changeras jamais, m'exclamais-je en riant d'un rire qui avait tout l'air sincère. Voyer vous Bella à fait une grimace que jamais personne sur terre pourra copier n'est-pas Alice ? Lui demandais-je pour avoir du soutien dans mon mensonge.

- Oui s'est exacte, s'exclama Alice en riant joyeusement contente de mon intervention qui protégeait leur secret en présence de Charlie.

Mais Charlie n'était pas dupes cependant il voyait bien que c'était plus que cela et que une affaire importante me liait aux Cullen. Il jeta un long regard à sa fille se demandant dans quoi elle était impliquait dans cette histoire et s'il devait intervenir.

Carlisle voyant son interrogation intérieure s'adressa à Charlie :

- Charlie je crois que tu es de service ce soir ; tu devrais filer.

- Oui je devrais y aller répondis Charlie heureux de filer allergique aux situations compliqué.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Bella nous la ramèneront après le diner lui proposa Esmée avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Merci. Mais je suis quand même honte de partir avant le dessert alors que Alyanna s'est donner tous se mal pour nous faire un feston de roi, dit le sheriff s'excusant du regard.

- Mais cela ne me dérange pas le devoir vous appelle attendait deux minutes, je vais vous emballer quelques parts de dessert pour vous, lui répondis en souriant moi aussi.

Oui mieux vaut que Charlie parte pour qu'on parle sérieusement et qu'ils partent vite !

Je vais vite fait dans la cuisine usant de ma rapidité hors du commun pour lui préparait une boite de desserts. Je les rejoins devant l'entrée, lui fait la bise et lui promis de donner à Bella le reste de mes plats.

La porte fermer je me retourne vers les restant et dit :

- Il est temps de parler sérieusement une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

_Alors, comment avez-vous trouver ce bonus ? Alléchant hein !^^_

_Le coup de la vision franchement c'est la cerise sur le gâteau ! Doit-on prendre cette vision au sens littérale ou c'est plus compliqué ? Edward va-t-il se remettre avec Bella ? Un baiser de renouement ou un baiser d'adieu ? Comment vont-ils arriver à cette scène ? __J'attends vos hypothèses __!^^_

_**Laissez-moi des reviews, c'est la meilleure motivation au monde !^^  
**_


	16. Chapitre 5 partie 5

_Salutation à tous,_

_J'espère que vous passé tous de bonnes vacances. Voici un peu de lecture à faire dont il est fortement conseillé de le faire sur un hamac sous le soleil et avec à coté de soi une bonne limonade bien fraiche !^^_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Kirakendrix._

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Conflits d'élèves ou la tombée des masques (**__**5)**_

Je me dirige hors de ma salle de classe contente que les cours soient terminés pour aujourd'hui. Il est tôt, l'après midi vient de commencer et bien que la température soit basse miraculeusement il ne pleuvait pas bien que l'on soit en automne. Un miracle en soit à Forks ! D'habitude je n'ai pas aussi hâte qu'une journée de cours passe vite, d'ordinaire j'adore aller en cours mais là je n'arrive pas à m'y intéresser. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce qui est arrivé hier soir. Oui ma discussion avec les Cullen.

**Flash back**

- Après tout ce qu'on vient de te dire, tu refuse toujours de nous aider ? me demanda Esmée.

- S'il te plait, me conjura Bella, reviens sur ta décision. Si tu ne le fais pas, nous n'avons aucune chance.

Nous étions dans mon salon, les Cullen essayer de me persuader de leur venir en aide. Depuis la première attaque, deux autres ont été orchestrés, toujours les Quilleutes comme cibles.

Je leur demandai de me les narrais car même si je ne voulais pas les aider, je pouvais tout de même leur donner bien quelques conseils pour qu'ils ne m'importunent plus. Cette fois, ils m'ont donné plus de détails croyant peut-être que cela m'impliquerait davantage.

Lors de la première rencontre, Embry et Jacob faisait leur ronde habituel quand ils entendirent un bruit de troncs heurtés venant de pas loin et ils croyaient que c'était de animaux alors ils s'y rendirent pour vérifier puis le trou noir à par le sentiment de douleur et de peur et l'écho d'un rire diabolique à leur oreille.

Les pauvres loups, les blessures que les mystérieux attaquants leur ont infligées ont mis longtemps à guérir car ils avaient réussi à « désactiver » leur pouvoir de régénération.

C'était des pros selon leurs dires car ils masquaient leur odeur et bloquaient leurs pouvoirs. Cependant d'après Esmée ils avaient fait une erreur car ils n'avaient pas effacés leurs empreintes de pas donnant ainsi à l'ennemi une piste à suivre.

- Une erreur, ricanai-je, oh non ce n'était pas un oubli, ils ne les ont pas effacés car ils s'en contrefichaient, ils savaient que vous ne pourriez pas les retrouvés.

- Heureusement qu'on n'a pas amené les autres ils se seraient sentis insultés, surtout Rose, pensant que tu nous traîtres d'inférieurs et elle t'aurait sauté dessus, s'exclama Alice pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Je ne répondis pas ne voulant pas les vexer mais en effet, c'est exactement à quoi je pensais.

Non, pas la partie de l'insulte ça s'est faux, je les respecte mais c'est vrai pour moi comme pour leur ennemi ils sont inférieurs. Ce n'est pas mesquin, ni méchant juste la réalité. Attention, ils ne sont pas inférieur en intelligence ça non mais en puissance et en rang.

Dans notre monde les vampires sont considérés comme des démons mineurs ne présentant pas une menace pour les autres espèces à part les humains bien sur. C'est pour cela qu'on les oblige à respecter un code _**« de bonne conduite »**_que une famille de vampire des certains VOLTURI se charge de le faire respecter sous peine de représailles des autres espèces. Cela évite des massacres d'innocents et nous évite à nous autres gardiens du bien de nouvelles chasses supplémentaires.

Ils (enfin surtout Carlisle) me racontent le deuxième affrontement d'où a écouler leur première demande d'aide sur le parking.

Cette fois là des membres de leur famille furent aussi touchés, Jasper et Emmett d'où la réaction exagéré de Rosalie ce jour là d'après eux. C'est ça oui, Emmett blessé ou pas elle aurait agi exactement de la même façon. C'est dans son caractère, c'est tout.

C'était à la frontière entre leurs deux territoires, les garçons patrouillaient quand ils ont entendit un hurlement désespéré d'un loup. Sans une hésitation ils franchirent la ligne et virent Jared et Paul en train de se battre contre un envahisseur. Ils étaient en train de perdre, Jared était à terre, ne pouvant se relever, assommé. Paul quant à lui malgré ses blessures au dos et au ventre faisait face à son ennemi l'empêchant d'aller plus loin et grognant de rage.

Voyant cela les Cullen se ruèrent sur l'ennemi. Il était vêtu d'une longue cape noire et porté un masque en fer. La seule chose qu'ils savaient c'était qu'il avait l'air d'être un humanoïde. Ils ne purent me dire plus sur l'aspect de l'agresseur.

Donc Jasper et Emmett le mordirent, le griffèrent et le tapèrent mis rien ni fait, il n'avait pas l'air affecté et aucun sang ne coulait. Ils furent par contre eux salement amochaient et alors qu'il avait triomphait de ces ennemis, l'étranger s'en alla de la réserve, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale de la meute et des Cullen.

- Ils vous testaient, les informais-je, ils voulaient connaitre vos forces. Et maintenant ils savent que vous n'êtes pas un problème.

- En effet, ce qui s'est passé ce matin le prouve, dit Edward.

Constatant leur total impuissance, les Cullen décidèrent d'aller à ma rencontre malgré mon avertissement le lendemain pour quérir mon aide d'où la confrontation sur le parking.

La troisième a eu lieu ce matin même, enfin ce n'était pas vraiment une confrontation mais plutôt la première communication avec eux. En effet alors que Sam un des rares loups à ne pas avoir été blessé (le seule avec Quil) alors qu'il revenait de sa surveillance du périmètre, il reçu une lettre. Cette lettre était accrochait à sa porte grâce à un poignard. Apparemment, tellement inquiet que ses mystérieux et invincibles adversaires soit venus si proche des indiens et de sa petite ami qui se dénommait Emily, il voulait lui-même venir me persuader de les aider mais il fut dissuader par le chef des Cullen qui le convainquit que de venir me voir avec sa meute n'était pas une bonne idée et aurait finis par une bagarre connaissant nos tempérament, bagarre qui j'aurai vite fait de gagner ( je tiens vous précisez à cas où un de vous aurez encore un doute).

- Voici la lettre, me dit Carlisle en tendant sa main pour me la donner.  
Voici ce qu'elle disait :

_**Nous sommes ténèbres, nous sommes guerrier de l'obscurité. Il y a un siècle de cela, nos chemins se sont déjà croisés. Et un de chacun des camps trouva le chemin de la mort. De la dépouille de notre frère d'arme vous lui avez dérobé **__**son médaillon scintillant aux mille éclats dans la lumière de la mère lune**(lien dans profil). **Nous exigeons son retour parmi nous, nous exigeons que vous nous le rendiez rapidement sinon loup garous et vampires vous subirez les conséquences de votre choix insensé. Nous exigeons et voulons, telle sont nos**__**paroles.**_**  
**

- Vous devriez faire ce qu'il vous dit, dite aux loups de leur rendre ce médaillon qu'ils désirent tant.

- C'est ça le problème, ils ne peuvent pas leur rendre, dit Alice.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ça ils ne l'ont plus en leur possession ? Lui demandai-je.

- Non ce n'est pas ça ...commença –t-elle

- Ils ne veulent pas la rendre car pour eux c'est un objet sacré qui représente leur passée et leur héritage, me dit Carlisle.

- Objet sacré qu'ils ont volé ! M'exclamai-je.

- Non gagné lors d'une bataille en tant que trophée, me répondit Edward.

Je lui lancer un regard noir.

- C'est leurs paroles pas les miennes, se défendit-il.

- Et vous les avez crus ? Me moquais-je.

- Comment ça ? Me demanda Esmée ne comprenant pas ma dernière réplique.

- Vous croyez vraiment que ils ont pu vaincre cette fois là alors que maintenant ils se prennent de nombreuses défaites alors qu'ils sont, que vous êtes plus nombreux qu'il y a un siècle ?

Les Cullen et Bella me regardèrent avec les yeux ronds, ils n'avaient pas remarquaient cette anomalie dans l'histoire. Maintenant que je l'avais mis en lumière, ils s'étonnèrent de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt et moi aussi je m'étonnais qu'ils ne l'aient pas vu plus tôt.

- Je crois que nous devront avoir une petite discussion avec les Quilleutes, s'exclama calmement Carlisle.

- Faite donc, lui dis-je, mais quoiqu'ils décident, je ne vous aiderais pas. S'ils ne rendent pas le collier et bien comme le dit la lettre, vous en subirez les conséquences de vos choix insensés. Et maintenant, leur rajoutais-je en me levant, je vous dis bonsoir.

Ils se levèrent, je les accompagnai à la porte d'entrée mais avant de partir Esmée inquiète me demanda :

- Et si les conséquences qui sont mentionnées concernent les habitants de la Push et de Forks ?

- Non, je l'ai déjà dit à vos enfants, ils savent que je suis là. Ils ne toucheront pas aux innocents ni à vos petites et petits amis sauf si eux les attaquent ajoutais-je en regardant Bella pour la prévenir de pas se mêler a la bataille s'il y en a une.

Elle comprend mon avertissement et me remercie d'un regard.

- Cependant, continuai-je, ils seront sans pitiés pour vous et les loups, surtout pour les loups ; dites leur bien ça. S'ils veulent vivre ils doivent rendre le médaillon sacré ou pas.

Ils me remercièrent pour les conseils et partirent.

Je regarde les étoiles et la lune et me dis que tout n'ait pas terminé et que cette histoire n'en a pas fini avec moi.

**Fin du flash back****  
**

* * *

_L'étau se resserre, on sait maintenant plus sur la menace qui place sur nos amies fantastiques. Pensez-vous que les cabots vont se séparer de leur objet sacré ? _

_**Next soon….**_

**Reviews svp^^**


	17. Chapitre 5 sixième partie

_Salutation à tous, bientôt la rentrée ! Bientôt les devoirs et les exams. Au revoir les grasses mat ! Bon savourez cette dernière lecture de vacances._

_Ami(e)s lecteurs/lectrices, bonne fin de vacances !_

_Kirakendrix_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Conflits d'élèves ou la tombée des masques (6)**_

J'espère les avoir éclairé assez pour qu'ils convainquent les loups de rendre ce foutu collier à leur véritable propriétaire sinon je ne donne pas chère de leur peau.

J'ai besoin de me changer les idées alors au lieu de me rendre au parking du lycée, je me dirige vers la forêt pour y aller faire une petite promenade avant de rentrer chez moi.

Perdu dans mes pensées je ne regarde pas vraiment où je vais ce que je regrette quelques instant plus tard lorsque parvient à mes oreilles la voix de Bella :

- Alice, je suis perdu, tout dans ma tête n'ait que confusion disait Bella sanglotant.

- Je sais ma chérie, je sais mais il faut que tu prennes une décision ; il faut que tu choisisses entre les deux.

Je m'arrêtai instantanément ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elles ne s'étaient pas aperçues de ma présence heureusement. Que faire ? Me voila dans une situation gênante ; partir ou rester ? Logiquement je devrais partir, cela ne se fait pas d'écouter les secrets intimes d'une personne à son insu mais une part de moi voulait savoir qui Bella, de Jacob ou Edward, donnerait son amour. Finalement ma curiosité l'emporta sur le reste.

Je m'approchais silencieusement pour ne pas me faire repérer par les sens aiguisés de la vampire :

- Justement Alice, je crois que mon cœur bat pour les deux. Comment puis-je choisir entre mon soleil et ma lune ? Dis-le moi je t'en supplie !

- Bella, déjà trop de tristesses et de douleurs ont coulé à cause de cette histoire. Tu ne peux pas leur infliger plus, nous ne nous en remettrions pas. Tu DOIS faire ton choix. Tu dois choisir celui avec qui tu veux finir ta vie. Cependant, avant de faire ton choix tu devrais parler avec les deux concernés car je crains qu'il soit trop tard, lui dit prudemment Alice.

Bella arrêta de sangloter et regarda curieuse sa meilleure amie.

- Comment cela ? Explique-toi je ne comprends pas.

Alice resta silencieuse pendant un petit moment ne sachant pas quoi dire. Moi aussi je ne comprenais pas ces dernières paroles...ou bien faisait-elle référence à ce qu'il ce passait entre son frère et moi ? Moi-même je n'arrivais pas à définir les intentions de son frère. Ma curiosité était à son apogée. Je VOULAIS moi aussi savoir, je voulais connaître ses observations pour mettre en lumière ma propre situation.

- Alice ? Implora Bella me sortant de mes pensées. Alice, dis moi je t'en supplie !

- Okay, commença Alice hésitante, disons que je ne suis pas sur que si tu choisis mon frère, qu'il soit favorable à tes sentiments.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi elle ne lui dit rien à propos de sa vision. Apparemment d'après une courte excursion dans sa conscience, lorsque hier Bella lui demanda qu'elle sorte de vision elle avait eu sur elle pour qu'elle choque à se point elle, Edward et moi. Elle lui répondit qu'elle l'avait vu au bal de fin d'année tombant de l'estrade apportant avec elle le proviseur et les banderoles. Bella avait rougit de honte maudissant une énième fois sa maladresse maladive et n'en avait plus parlé.

- Il ne m'aime plus ? demanda Bella avec tristesse.

- Je ne sais pas, l'avenir est flou. Je n'en sais vraiment rien Bella. Comme je le dis il faut que tu en discutes avec lui avant de prendre toute décision.

Bella ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément, réfléchissant à tous cela. Elle resta un petit moment comme cela et Alice respecta son moment de réflexion. Elle attendit calmement, dans un silence religieux tout en prenant la main de sa meilleure amie pour lui montrer sa sollicitude. Alice est comme ça une pipelette oui mais très aimante avec ses proches.

Après un profond soupir et quelques minutes sans rien dire, Bella ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux et fixa son amie.

- Il me faut du temps pour réfléchir à tous ça, Alice. Je… je ne suis pas du tout sur de mes sentiments. S'ils sont réels ou s'il ne s'agit que de nostalgie.

Bella avait l'air vraiment perdu et désemparée. Ca se voyait que elle ne veut pas causer de souffrances à ses deux hommes : son soleil et sa lune.

Alice le voyait bien aussi. Cependant elle savait que Bella essayera de s'approcher de son frère malgré ce qu'elle a dit plus tôt. Peut être pas délibérément mais quand on aime on veut être à proche de l'être aimé et c'est normal. Mais elle devait protégeait son frère c'est pourquoi elle demanda cette faveur à son humaine préférée.

- Bella, j'aimerai que tu tentes rien avec mon frère tant que ne sache pas de quoi il en retourne exactement.

Bella la regarda confuse, pas énervé, mais ne comprenant pas la position d'Alice.

N'est-ce pas toi qui viens de me dire que je devais lui parler avant tout ?

Si j'ai dis aussi que notre famille ne s'en remettrait pas. Ecoute je sais que tu veux renouer des liens plus intimes avec Edward.

Bella ouvrit la bouche offusquée :

Je ne le draguerais pas alors que je suis avec Jacob ! Je ne suis pas une infidèle !

Je sais, je sais dit Alice voulant la calmer. Tu ne m'as pas bien compris. Tu sais que quand on a des sentiments on ne peut rester loin de celui qui nous fait chavirer. Je sais que tu ne tenteras (oui elle oublie sa vision !) mais tu voudra sûrement passer plus de temps seul avec lui. Te rapprocher de lui. Je te demande de ne rien changer à ton comportement jusqu'à que tu y vois plus claire. Pas la peine d'attiser la jalousie de Jacob.

Bella regarda un peu étonné Alice, avant d'hocher la tête comprenant la situation. En effet c'est la première fois qu'Alice lui reproche ses sentiments changeants.

Si vous voulez mon avis, ça ne peut que lui faire du bien à Bella. Bella est gentille et naïve et tout mais aussi un peu égoïste. Bon elle ne le fait pas exprès, mais elle veut le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Déjà elle devrait être connaissante que les Cullen et les loups se parlent pour elle alors que c'est contraire à leur nature.

Bon, je dit ça moi Alyanna mais je peux les comprendre. Bella est un être exceptionnelle, gentille et possédant beaucoup d'empathie pour les autres, voulant aider ses prochains.

Mais ce n'est pas l'aider de lui accorder tous ces caprices.

Pendant que je divague (encore), la conversation que tenaient les deux amies avait dévié sur des sujets plus légers tels que le bal d'automne et le lycée.

Je décidais de prendre congé, cette promenade avait assez durée. En effet ces derniers jours ont été assez mouvementés. Il est temps que je rentre chez moi au calme pour réfléchir à tous cela. Ils ne vont pas en resté là, il vont revenir m'opportuner maintenant que mon masque d'humaine est tombé. Je ne veux vivre une vie tranquille, et je ne veux pas déménager car je me suis fait, en dépit de tous ces parasites, des amis. Je ne veux pas les quitter. Il faut donc que je sache quelle attitude adopter.

Une chose est sur s'ils me cherchent, ils me trouveront ! Et ils s'en mordront les doigts !

* * *

_**Voila chapitre 5 TERMINE ! Ouf, il était long ! On se retrouve pour le 6 !**_


	18. Chapitre 6 partie 1

_Salutation à tous, ce faisait longtemps ! Ne vous inquiéter pas j'ai écrit pendant septembre. J'ai écrit le prologue et le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction que je fais en collaboration avec ma best Orli-Keira. On se met d'accord sur le fil directeur du chapitre puis j'écris et elle me corrige, rajoute ou enlève des scènes. Le prologue est déjà en ligne quant au chapitre 1 de la « **nouvelle****Aube** », il est en phase de correction, il sera surement en ligne dans les prochains jours, cela dépend de ma best. Bien sur je vous invite à la lire car si vous aimé cette fic vous aimerez l'autre qui est semblable et pourtant si différente en même temps. J'en dis pas plus sur ce sujet._

_Maintenant revenons à notre fic^^, pour ceux qui ont suivis mon blog c'est ici que l'on voit vraiment les différences avec le texte originelle. Jusque là les modifications que j'ai faites n'avaient pas vraiment changé le fil directeur des chapitres. Là, Ce chapitre 6 est complètement différent au chapitre 6 du blog. J'ai tenu compte de vos avis pour le refaire mais il y aussi le fait que mon opinion sur les relations et les personnages qui peuplent l'univers de Twilight à changer depuis l'écriture de la première version. Voilà j'ai tout dit, vous êtes prévenus de l'essentiel,_

_Bonne lecture, _

_Kirakendrix._

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Kidnapping vampirique ou comment faire peur à des lycéens pas comme les autres(1).**_

_C'était la nuit. Je suis seule dans une forêt avec comme seul lumière la clarté de la lune. Je sens la terre tiède sous mes pieds. Je baisse les yeux, je suis pieds nus. Je porte une robe noire très simple et élégante à la fois. Je ne porte aucune arme, rien. La forêt est noire mais je ne me sens pas effrayé. C'était plus tôt l'inverse, je me sentais bien. J'entends le bruit d'une rivière au loin. Je me dirige dans sa direction. J'aperçois l'orée de la forêt. Je franchis les derniers remparts avant mon but. Là je débouche sur un grand fleuve, si long et si grand qu'un humain n'arriverait pas à distinguer l'autre rive. Mais moi je la vois, elle est déserte. Je rapporte mon regard sur la surface de l'eau. Bien que j'en suis encore loin, je sais qu'il s'agit d'une eau profonde, très profonde. L'eau est calme, belle, non souillé par l'homme. Elle m'appelle, elle veut que je m'approche plus près d'elle. Elle m'attire je ne peut m'en empêcher, je…_

Dring ! Dring ! Dring! Foutu réveil! Je le balance violement à vitesse inhumaine sur le mur. Le pauvre réveil se fracasse aussitôt en petits morceaux. Je me redresse ébouriffant mes longs cheveux noirs. Je me sens fatigué ce qui est rare pour une néphélim. On est du genre plutôt à récupéré vite ce qui est un mécanisme qui fut développé par nos ancêtres pour nous permettre de vivre nos vies à coté de nos chasses (nocturne pour la plupart). C'est comme le fait de guérit plus vite de nos blessures que les humains, cpdt pas aussi vite que les modificateurs. Mais bon, je m'attarde pas sur la provenance de cette fatigue ce que je vais regretter plus tard, en la mettant tout de suite sur le compte ds mon état émotionnel du à ces satanés vampires qui n'arrête pas de s'immiscer dans mon quotidien.

En effet, voila que 4 jours ont passé depuis que j'ai par « mégarde » écouté la conversation entre Bella et Alice. J'ai séché ces jours et j'en ai profité pour réfléchir à tous cela au calme et pour décider sur le comportement que je vais adopter par rapport à toute cette situation que je dois dire est surréaliste. J'avais spécialement déménagé dans cette bourgade justement pour évitez les surnaturel et ce genre de situations. Je voulais une vie normale, tranquille, CALME quoi. Et ben c'était raté !

Ces Cullen st vraiment envahissant décidément. En effet, le fait que je sèche les cours ne les a pas ralentit du tout. Dès le 1er jour, Bella et Alice ont commencé à m'appeler plusieurs fois par jour. Elle s'était procuré mon numéro par Charlie sous le prétexte qu'elle voulait me transmettre les cours que j'avais manqué. Charlie leur a donné enchanté. Mon œil, si elles l'ont mentionné la première fois, le reste du temps c'est pour soit me conjurer de les aidés soit c'est pour me poser des questions sur moi. Elle m'ont même demandé qu'elle était mon niveau de puissance ! Quelles égoïstes, tout ce qui les intéresse c'est seulement de savoir si je leur serai utile dans une bataille. Aucune ne m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais séché. Aucune. Cela m'avait beaucoup déçu mais après j'ai compris.

_Mais__bon__sang,__qu__'__est__qu__'__ils__ne__comprennent__pas__dans__foutez-moi__la__paix ?_ Contrairement à sa sœur Edward s'est comporté parfaitement, il a surement compris mon besoin de solitude et je n'ai eu aucune de ses nouvelles. Et oui, même Alice n'a pas mentionné son frère ce qui est un exploit en somme. Elle a même essayez de ne pas penser à lui quand j'étais là sachant que je pouvais lire dans ses pensées. Son frère lui a surement dit de me laisser tranquille avec ses hallucinations cauchemardesques sur le possible futur couple que je formerais avec lui.

D'ailleurs, je l'en remercie mais j'ai décidé de prendre mes distances avec les vampires. Hors hélas je sais qu'ils ne me laisseront pas come cela. Ils vont m'opportunés jusqu'à que je cèdes et que je les aides.

Il pense que je ne leur ferais rien de mal. Ils ont tords. Je leur donnerai un dernier avertissement mais s'ils n'en prennent pas compte alors…

En même temps que je réfléchis, je me prépare pour aller en cours. Je mets **un ****slim ****noir**, une **tunique ****blanche ****avec ****des ****motifs ****noirs** et un **long ****gilet ****noir**. A cela j'ajoute **des ****gants** et un **bonnet ****noir ****avec ****des ****bottes ****de ****la ****même ****couleur**. Je prends mon petit déjeuner avant d'attraper **mon ****sac ****en ****bandoulière** pour me diriger à vitesse angélique vers ma voiture.

Au lycée, je me gare le plus près possible de l'entrée ne voulant pas « entendre » les rumeurs qui ont circulés concernant mon absence. Arrivé en classe, je me glisse entre Lucien et Angela, heureuse de les retrouver.

La matinée se passe super bien, être avec eux m'apaise et j'en oublie mes soucis.

Hélas, c'était le calme avant la tempête. Le fait que je n'ai pas croisé aucun des Cullen (je compte Bella dedans vu l'attachement qu'elle montre envers eux), m'avait rendu perplexe alors j'ai utilisé mes dons, chose que d'habitude je ne refuse de faire (pour vous dire le truc !) pour les localiser dans le lycée et découvrir leurs intentions.

Pour la localisation ce fut facile, ils se trouvaient tous dans leurs classes respectives. Aucun ne manquait à l'appel. Et c'était pour une raison, ils avaient décidaient de kidnapper à la fin des cours !

Oui, oui vous avez bien entendu ! Ils voulaient me KIDNAPPER.

Ne vous inquiétiez pas moi aussi je pense que ces vampires n'ont pas tous leurs esprits. Ils ont du perdre quelques facultés aux cours de ces dernières décennies.

Oh, ils avaient été malins. Ils avaient essayé de pensée a ça le moins possible même quand je n'étais pas près d'eux ne sachant pas jusqu'à ou mon pouvoir de liseur de pensée va. Chacun avait sa manière de la cacher, Alice se récitait mot pour mot des passages entiers de ses livres et chansons préférés. Emmett pensait aux sports et à sa femme. Sa femme faisait de même sans le sport. Jasper lui arrivait à ne penser à rien à part le cours auquel il assistait comme un observateur au loin. Cependant, cela ne servait à rien. Je ne fais pas que lire dans leur pensée, je peux parcourir leur conscience de part en part, aucun recoin ne m'est inaccessible. J'avais rapidement trouvé leur plan insensé. Ils voulaient m'attendre à la fin des cours, me coincé dans un coin, et me forcer à les suivre dans leur villa pour je ne sais quoi me dire qu'ils n'en doutaient pas me convaincrais de les aider.

Seul Edward n'était pas d'accord avec ce raisonnement, il pensait au contraire que cela me rendrait encore plus en colère. Edward avait alors décidé de prendre le plus distance possible avec ce plan quand il avait constaté qu'il ne pourrait pas faire changer d'avis à sa famille.

Je vous vois venir,_et__le__fait__que__je__puisses__les__écraser__comme__des__mouches__qu__'__est-ce__qu__'__ils__en__font ?_

Eh, bien justement, ils pensent avoir trouvé un remède contre cela. Il pense avoir trouvé mon point faible, enfin du moins un truc pour brider la moitié de mes pouvoirs et ma puissance pendant un temps. Selon eux, en étant moitié moins forte cela sera suffisant pour exécuter leur plan et en même temps me faire réfléchir à deux fois avant de les sous-estimer comme ils le disent (enfin le pensent).

Ils me font bien rire, les fous ! En plus, d'être non saint d'esprit, ils sont stupides aussi_.__Ils__pensent__qu__'__après__je__leur__serrerais__la__main ?_Même un enfant saurait que cela ne se passera pas comme ça. On ne marche pas main dans la main avec ses bourreaux !

De plus, je doute que leur plan ne marche, même avec la moitié de mes pouvoirs je reste très dangereuse, mortellement dangereuse. Depuis mon enfance, on m'a préparé aux ce genre de situations. Celles où durant un combat nos blessures font qu'on perd de notre puissance ou encore quand l'ennemi a réussi par un sort à brider nos pouvoirs. On nous apprend, à nous néphélims à utiliser de manière optimale ce qu'on a avec ruse et précision. Un coup précis avec une force mesurée peut faire plus de dégâts qu'un coup donné par un colosse. C'est comme dans l'histoire de David et Goliath. Bien sur, ce principe est limité. Une personne pouvant tuer toute une population en un claquement de doigts je ne vois pas trop ce que les pauvres humains et les plus petites créatures peuvent faire contre lui. Du moins, à l'instant T car on peut toujours sur le long terme trouver un plan si on est vraiment intelligent.

Ils auraient du trouver un moyen de me faire perdre tous mes pouvoirs, cela aurait été mieux pour eux.

_**Bref, que vais-je faire ? **_

Je ne sais pas le moyen qui sera utilisé pour brider une partie de mes pouvoirs. En effet, aucun des Cullen présent ne sais cela. Carlisle avait apparemment trouvé ce moyen par l'intermédiaire d'une de ces connaissance qui eu connaissance de cela par un démon des plus douteux. Mais pas un seul des enfants Cullen ne sait concrètement qu'est-ce que c'est. Alice doit rentrer brièvement avant pour aller chercher le moyen et qu'il lui dise comment l'utiliser. Pour l'instant, Carlisle n'a pas tous les éléments mais tous sera prêt en fin d'après midi pour la dernière sonnerie.

En vue de ce que je sais, plusieurs propositions s'ouvrent devant moi :

1/ je peux fuir, les évitez et essayer ultérieurement de trouver qu'elle arme ils ont trouvé.

2/ je peux aller les confrontés avant la fin de la journée, les obliger à tout me dire et leur faire passer l'envie de réessayer.

3/ enfin, je peux attendre, et les affrontés la tête haute quoi qu'ils aient trouvé contre moi. Me battre à la moitié de mes forces et leur montrer qui je suis.

Je choisis le courage, et non la fuite. Je choisis d'attendre et d'affronter ce qui se passera quelque soit les conséquences qu'il en découlera. Mais je sais déjà que cela ne se passera pas comme dans leur plan. Et je m'en réjouis d'avance. Sourire.

* * *

_Voila, le chapitre 6 a officiellement commencé ! Je sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais ce monologue était indispensable pour connaitre l'état d'esprit du personnage principal. En effet, le chapitre 5 laisse beaucoup de questions er de doutes. Alyanna était dans la confusion. _

_Enfin, bref merci de m'avoir lu et on se voit pour la suite du chapitre !_

**_Pr les liens des vêtements voir mon profil. _**


	19. Réponses reviews

Salutation à tous,

Non désolée, ce n'est pas la suite du chapitre^^,

Ne vous inquiétez pas elle est en court d'écriture mais le mois de Novembre est celui des partiels de mi-semestre. En conséquence, je n'ai pas fini d'écrire la suite.

Et je n'écris pas mon plus juste pour vous torturez mais pour répondre à deux questions.

Commençons par la plus facile.

**Réponse****à****anonyme** : déjà merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisirs comme tous les autres^^. Et tu as du faire une erreur car il y a marqué « **Updated:****10-25-11****-****Published:****04-25-10** »

J'ai publié le premier chapitre en mai 2010 mais le dernier chapitre en date fut posté le 25/10/11, soit il y a un mois. Et non, je n'ai pas lâché la fiction c'est juste que je poste environ une fois par mois sauf exception quand j'ai plus de temps (et là c'est aussi irrégulier donc venez voir de temps en temps). La suite est en cours d'écriture.

Maintenant la question la plus dure^^ :

**Réponse****à****edwardbellaamour** : qui m'a demandé si c'est une _**fiction**____**Edward/Bella**____**ou**____**Edward/Alyanna ?**_ C'est une question simple et pourtant si compliquée. Mon histoire est du point de vue d'Alyanna donc c'est une histoire sur Alyanna. Je sais, je sais ce n'est pas la question ! Mais que répondre ? Mon histoire parle des relations qu'on ses trois personnages (entre autres), des sentiments entre eux mais aussi avec les autres. Cependant que cela soit clair, Bella ne fait pas partie des personnages principaux. C'est la relation entre Alyanna et Edward qui est le sujet de l'histoire, c'est sur sa complexité et les réactions des personnages dessus qui fait le fondement de mon histoire. Ca et le sarcasme !^^ Eh oui, j'adore quand Alyanna parle avec aigreur, ça ajoute du piment à l'histoire.

Non, vraiment mon histoire parle d'Alyanna en premier. Maintenant avec qui Edward va finir tous est possible^^. Lisez et vous verrez !

J'espère que cela t'as aidé à voir plus clair et pour tous ceux qui se posaient la même question.

Merci de me lire,

Kirakendrix.


	20. Chapitre 6 partie 2

_**Salutation à tous, oui sa fait longtemps mais je me concentrais sur mon autre fiction « la nouvelle Aube ». Voici la suite du chapitre 6.**_

_**Bonne lecture,**_

_**Kirakendrix.**_

Merci pour tous vos reviews cela m'a fait plaisirs.

_**Chapitre 6 : Kidnapping vampirique ou comment faire peur à des lycéens pas comme les autres(2).**_

La dernière sonnerie de la journée vient de retentir, les cours sont finis. Les Cullen se mettent en positions, concentrés et déterminés.

Enfin tous sauf Edward qui participent à cette mascarade que par loyauté à sa famille mais aussi dans l'espoir de me calmer quand tout cela dérapera. J'en doute mais son opposition sera pris en compte lui moment venu. Je scanne leurs esprits pour voir le plan qu'ils ont élaborés contre moi. Jasper et Alice ont bien remarqué « les moments d'absences » entre son frère et moi. Ils comptent là-dessus pour déjouer mes défenses et s'approcher de moi assez vite pour me mettre leur foutu talisman autour du coup. Car oui, le fameux dispositif est un talisman et pas n'importe lequel mais un talisman de l'ordre des prêtres **Dozgans** qui sont au service du Nexus : _**l'avatar du néant.**_

Eh merde ! Je suis dedans jusqu'au coup ! Finalement, le Carlisle n'a pas que des amis douteux et leur plan n'est plus si dingue que ça. En effet, s'ils arrivent à me l'enfiler autour du cou, je suis dans le pétrin !

Attendez vous ne suivez plus ? Pourquoi je dis ça alors qu'il y a quelques heures je fanfaronnais sur de ma supériorité ?

Ben c'était avant que les Dozgans fassent leur apparition. Ce sont des prêtres puissant, très puissant ainsi que très dangereux, mortellement dangereux. Et leurs joujoux le sont tous autant.

Et cela change la-donne. Dès que je serais à moins de 5 mètres de se joujou, son pouvoir commencera à m'affecter et bridant petit à petit mes pouvoirs à fur à mesure que cela se rapprochera de mon cou.

Je ne peux pas y aller sans plan car une fois le collier sur mon cou cela ne bloquera pas seulement mes pouvoirs. En effet, cela ne s'arrêtera pas seulement à mon pouvoir spirituel, le joli collier aspirera mon essence vitale aussi. Je mourrais à petit feu.

Un frisson me parcourra l'échine à cette pensée. Non pas à l'idée de la mort mais à la façon d'où elle va s'insinuer. Cet instrument est un instrument de torture fabriqué pour lutter contre les guerriers du bien. Un instrument provocant une mort lente et qui veut nous enlever toute once de courage, de fierté pour ne laisser que du désespoir et une envie de suicide. Un autre frisson.

Je me demande comment ils l'ont eu. Ces colliers sont rares (dieu soit loué) car difficile à fabriquer et les forces du mal les gardent jalousement ne les utilisant que sur des prisonniers importants pour leur soutirer des informations en échange d'une mort brusque. Je repense à toutes les histoires racontés par ceux-qui ont vue leurs sinistres œuvres et un troisième frisson me parcours la colonne vertébrale.

Je me concentre sur les pensées de mes adversaires. Car oui, on ne joue plus, je ne joue plus. Il va y avoir de la casse ce soir.

Cependant aucun des Cullen présent ne semble se douter de la précieuse arme qu'ils ont dans leurs mains froides. Ils pensent toujours que cela ne bridera que mes pouvoirs partiellement. Ils ne se doutent pas de son mortel pouvoir.

Bon point pour moi, s'ils avaient su… Non Alyanna n'y pensent pas. Tu as de la chance, tu peux t'en sortir. Je ferme les yeux, me massant la tempe pendant que les autres autour de moi rangent leurs affaires à la hâte se précipitant hors de la salle trop heureux que les cours de la semaine soient finis.

Je réfléchis, je ne peux pas les laisser le mettre autour du cou, je ne peux pas leur laisser ça dans leurs mains. Je dois aussi savoir comment Carlisle ce l'est procuré. Que cette connaissance sait-elle d'autres ? A-t-elle d'autres joujoux dans le même genre ? Les Cullen ont-ils d'autres joujoux chez eux ?

Il y a menace et je dois enrayer cette menace. Ce n'est plus ma tranquillité de vie qui est en jeu mais ma vie tout court.

Je réfléchis encore et encore, je réfléchis à la vitesse de la lumière, puis je respire un grand coup et j'ouvre les yeux en esquissant un sourire. **J'AI UN PLAN**. _Enfin, je l'espère !_

_**Petite suite mais cela faisait longtemps et il fallait que je me remette dans le bain. Et puis il fallait que cela s'arrête là. ^^ Bonne nuit !**_


	21. Chapitre 6 partie 3

_**S**__**alutation à tous,**_

_**comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, on ne peut plus mettre de lien dans le profil donc j'ai fait un blog pour les mettre sur sky rock sous le pseudonyme **__**« kira-fic-lien »*.**_

_**Réponse aux questions de reviews**__** :**_

_**EmiCellyWells **__**: je crois que tu parles de la chanson « ring ding dong » de Shinee qui est un groupe coréen.**_

_**Bonne lecture,**_

_**Kirakendrix.**_

_**Chapitre 6 : Kidnapping vampirique ou comment faire peur à des lycéens pas comme les autres(3).**_

Je me dirige vers ma voiture d'un pas tranquille en écoutant mon baladeur. Sous mon air rêveur, j'ai les sens aux aguets. Edward m'attend appuyé sur le capot de ma jeep. Il est nerveux et essaye de ne pas penser au plan de sa famille pour ne pas éveiller mes soupçons. Je sens aussi son envie de tout me déballer mais sa loyauté envers sa famille l'emporte sur ses sentiments personnels. Tout ce qu'il espère c'est que je le pardonnerais à la fin de tout ceci.

Pff, pensais-je, tu peux toujours courir. Je ne suis pas une jeune fille naïve et ingénue. Quand on s'attaque à moi, je réplique. Je ne suis pas une créature sans cœur je peux pardonner oui mais je ne suis pas une imbécile. Il y a des limites ! En tout cas ce qui est sur c'est qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à ces Cullen. Ils se cachent sous des causes altruistes mais en vérité ils sont près à tout, **A TOUT**, pour protéger leur famille.

Cela me dégoute et ça m'enrage. J'ai eu du mal à contrôler mes émotions mais c'est sous un masque d'indifférence que je me présente à lui. Patience pensais-je, patience.

Je le contourne et j'ouvre ma portière. Je me penche et dépose mes affaires sur le siège arrière et sans le regarder je m'adresse à lui :

- Que veux-tu ? Demandais-je.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, s'exclama Edward le sourire au coin.

Je ne répondis pas, ni me releva, me contentant de tourner la tête vers lui, le regardant avec exaspération. Un silence s'installa et sous mon regard lasse, il soupira et le rompit le premier.

- Il faut que je te parle, c'est important.

- Vas-y parle répondis-je calmement.

- Pas ici, dit-t-il les murs ont des oreilles. Allons dans la foret.

- Pourquoi te suivrais-je ? Demandais-je toujours avec cette façade d'indifférence.

En vérité j'étais curieuse. Je voulais voir jusqu'à où il irait. Jusqu'à où il utiliserait « la connexion » que l'on a pour faire marcher le plan de sa famille. Jusqu'à où poussera-t-il le vice : un peu de flirte, des doux sourires, un baiser ?

Cela me dégoute rien que d'y penser. Il faut que j'arrête de divaguer de toute façon je vais bientôt connaitre la réponse. Je me reconnecte à la réalité, Edward est un peu décontenancé par ma passiveté. Et commence à se poser des questions mais il continue à faire ce qu'il doit faire.

- Suis-moi et je te promets que c'est la dernière fois que je t'importunerais sur ce sujet. Ecoute-moi juste ce que j'ai à dire. Cela prendra dix minutes de ton temps.

- D'accord, répondis-je toujours sans aucune émotion.

Je referme la portière sous le regard étonné de mon camarade pour commencer à le suivre dans la forêt. Il pensait que vu mon caractère je n'aurais pas renoncé aussi facilement et qu'il aurait du plus insister pour me convaincre.

Mais je ne veux pas voir son numéro de tombeur alors écourtons cela le plus possible. Cependant les autres Cullen ne voit rien, ils pensent juste que je suis fatiguée d'eux et que je veux me débarrasser d'eux le plus vite possible. Ce qui est la vérité. Ils ne se doutent absolument pas que j'ai découvert le poteau rose. Ils nous épient, ils nous observent mais à bonne distance pour ne pas m'inquiéter. De toute façon Edward ne nous emmène pas loin du lycée, avec leur vitesse ils pourront être là en quelques minutes.

Edward s'arrête et se retourne pour me faire face. On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux, cherchant tous deux à percer la carapace de l'autre. Edward est de plus en plus soupçonneux, mon absence de réactions vives l'inquiète et lui fait peur. Pour ma part j'essaye savoir, jusqu'à où il ira dans le combat qui va suivre car il est imminent. Je les sens se rapprochaient, ses frères et sœurs.

**Et cela me fait sourire**.

Edward ouvre grand les yeux sous le choc. Il a comprit. Et je vois la peur dans ces yeux, et je dois dire que cela me fais plaisir. Enfin, il comprend. Il comprend ce qui est en face de lui.

Je ferme les yeux, oui je les sens arrivaient sur moi à toute vitesse. Edward hurle, les priant de s'en aller « Aller vous en, arrêter tout ! » hurle-t-il à plein poumon mais c'est trop tard.

Un halo de lumière commence à surgir de moi m'enveloppant. Leur plan est simple, Emmett et Rosalie doivent venir sur moi à pleine vitesse me percutant de plein fouet pour me maintenir au sol. N'étant pas vampire, ma peau n'est pas dure et cela me causera un choc qui me fera perdre connaissance. Enfin, il l'espère mais ce qui est sur c'est que cela me montrera les étoiles pendant un moment. Cependant n'étant pas une fragile humaine, cela ne me tuera pas ou ne causera pas de dommage grave et permanent. Enfin, ils le supposent ne sachant pas exactement ce que je suis.

Si cela ne m'assomme pas, Jasper doit alors manipuler mes émotions pour lasser le temps à Alice de me mettre le foutu collier sur ma nuque. Je sens déjà les effets du collier, je ne peux pas le laisser d'avantage s'approcher.

Au moment où Edward les prévient j'avais déjà agis. Deux jets de lumière frappent de fouet Emmett et Rosalie qui sont propulsé sur des dizaines de mètres en arrière en pulvérisant tous les arbres sur leur passage. Edward hurle et s'élance vers moi pour me maitriser mais l'halo de lumière agit comme un bouclier et il ne peut m'atteindre.

Jasper essaye d'utiliser son pouvoir sur moi mais cela ne fait aucun effet. Je tourne mon regard vers lui envahit son esprit. Il hurle en s'effondrant par terre. Je lui fais revivre les pires moments de sa vie en découplant les sentiments.

Alice arrête sa progression vers moi pour aller porter secours à son bien aimé. Je vois _**le collier**_ _**(voir la photo sur mon blog*)**_ qu'elle tient dans sa main.

- Alyanna, m'appela une voix douce.

Edward.

Je retourne ma tête vers lui, il à reculer de quelques pas pour me faire face. Il lève ses mains pour me faire voir qu'il ne veut pas me faire du mal. Je pénètre son esprit et le regarde estomaqué : il croit que j'ai perdu la raison ! Non mais c'est la meilleur, il croit que j'ai perdit l'esprit et que j'agissais sans raison, n'écoutant que mes instincts comme un primate !

- Alyanna, répéta-il prenant mon étonnement par une incapacité de raisonner. Arrête cela, on ne veut pas te faire du mal.

Alice voulant profiter de la diversion de son frère pour m'approcher commença à avancer lentement vers ma direction pensant que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte.

- Eh ben, c'est une bonne façon de le montrer, raillais-je en ricanant.

Edward et Alice sursautèrent d'étonnement. Mais oui, mes chers amis, Alyanna a encore toute sa tête !

- Oh Alice, je n'aime pas trop ta proximité avec moi, si cela te dérange de reculer, m'exclamais-je poliment à son encontre.

Et par une bourrasque de vent envoyé à sa direction je la fait reculer de quelques mètres. Je n'utilise pas mes pouvoirs directement car le collier les aurait absorbés. Je dois m'emparer du collier par d'autres moyens. Et justement j'en ai un.

J'utilise mon pouvoir sur Edward mais aussi sur Emmett et Rosalie qui se sont remis de leur émotions et prêt à un second round mais je ne leur laisse pas le temps. Je fais exploser mon bouclier, la lumière part de tous les cotés les percutant de plein fouet. Ils tombent à la renverse, les yeux ouverts, ne pouvant plus bouger.

Ma lumière angélique n'a pas eu d'effet sur Alice qui fut protégée par le talisman qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche. Cependant la lumière l'aveugla ce qui me permit d'agir. Je m'élançai à pleine vitesse sur elle, droit sur le collier. En quelques secondes je lui avais dérobait le bijou sans tarder je sortis un petit sac de velours de ma veste et mis le bijou dedans.

Sans me préoccupais de la vampire près de moi, je fermis les yeux et soupira de soulagement. Les effets du talisman étaient bloqués, ma force me revenait.

Un nouveau sourire carnassier s'étira sur mon visage, j'ouvris les yeux et mon regard se posa sur mon ennemie.

Je l'ai avais prévenus.

_**« Qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête. »**_

Et la tempête vient juste de commencer.

_**Voila l'affrontement tant attendu ! Vous aimez ? Je suis assez contente de moi, je dois dire ^^ mais ce n'est pas fini. Les vampires vont devoir subir les conséquences de leurs actes.**_

_**A la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews.**_

_PS__ : le blog est en cours de construction donc patience pour voir tous les liens._


	22. Chapitre 6 partie 4

_**Salutation à tous, voila la quatrième partie du chapitre 6. Bonne lecture,**_

_**Kirakendrix**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Kidnapping vampirique ou comment faire peur à des lycéens pas comme les autres (4).**_

Je fixais Alice depuis quelques minutes déjà. Alice était accroupit à coté de Jasper qui ne s'était pas encore remis de sa petite virée dans le monde des rêves. Alice le protégeait de ses bras, le berçant. Elle me regardait d'un regard effrayé. Je soupirais : Pathétique.

Je tournai mon regard vers les autres vampires du lieu. Il s'était regroupé à ma gauche, derrière-moi. Ils étaient en position, prête à attaquer à la moindre occasion. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas encore fait car ils avaient peur que je leur fasse la même chose que Jasper. Jasper, le désespoir et la culpabilité qu'il affichait sur le visage était la meilleure dissuasion au monde.

Je souris doucement et décida de prendre la parole en premier :

- Alors maintenant que nous avons parlé et que je vous ai clairement montré ma position sur le sujet, vous ne m'importunerez plus sur ce sujet. Non, rectification, vous ne m'importunerait plus du tout. Est-ce clair ?

Je les regardai froidement dans les yeux voulant leur faire bien comprendre que je ne rigolais pas.

Rosalie était folle de rage, son esprit était rempli d'insultes mais elle se retenait de les dire à voix haute de peur de représailles.

Je souris à cette pensée. Enfin, elle a compris. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Mais c'est ma faute aussi cette histoire. C'est ma faute s'ils ont cru avoie une chance contre moi. J'ai été trop gentille avec eux mais j'ai appris la leçon et je ne referais plus cette erreur.

Personne ne répondit à ma question. Se contentant de me regarder en position d'attaque.

Est-ce clair ? Répétais-je d'un ton brusque et sec.

Rosalie commence à gronder, tel un fauve bouillonnant de rage. Elle commence à s'élancer vers moi, suivie de près par Emmett mais je ne les laisse pas faire trois mètres que j'envahis leurs esprits. Je leurs fais revivre leurs pires moments. Emmett s'effondre en hurlant à plein poumon : il est en train de revivre la douleur de sa transformation. Rosalie rejoint son mari sur le sol mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche et son regard et vide de tout sentiment. A elle les pires moments de son existence, ce sont les violences que lui a infligés son ex fiancé Royce King Jr et ses amis qui lui reviennent à la surface.

Edward s'agenouille près des deux corps. Il les secoue et les appelle, essayant de les faire réagir. Le fait qu'il n'arrive pas à lire dans leurs pensées l'inquiétait. Il était d'autant plus inquiet car il avait vue à quoi Jasper s'était confronté.

En effet, j'avais rendu à Jasper la maîtrise de ses pensées. Il était dans les bras d'Alice qui essayait de le réconforter par de douces paroles. Par expérience, je savais qu'il lui faudra plusieurs jours avant de retrouver une cohésion mentale normale et encore plus pour recommencer à vivre.

Alors que je regardais le couple, je n'avais pas vue Edward qui s'était relevé. Je me rendis compte de sa présence que lorsqu'il m'agrippa par les épaules.

- Arrête cela Alyanna, me demanda-t-il ou plutôt me supplia –t-il. Arrête cela je t'en pris.

Il enleva ses bras pour se mettre à genoux devant moi.

- Tu as gagné, d'accord ? Tu as gagné. On va te laisser tranquille. On fera ce que tu voudras. Mais arrête cela.

Je regardais Alice. Elle comprit.

- Oui, on fera ce que tu voudras, répéta-t-elle dans un souffle le regard remplie de tristesse.

- Bien, répondis-je.

Je cessai mon emprise sur les deux Cullen.

Emmett arrêta immédiatement de hurler et respira bruyamment comme s'il avait manqué de s'étouffer. Son regard se posa sur Rosalie qui s'était mis en position de fœtus, les traits défigurés par la peur et la douleur. Emmett la pris dans ses bras, la berçant pour qu'elle se calme. Il leva les yeux sur moi et me voyant comme la menace que j'étais, il fit la chose la plus sensée que j'ai vue venant d'eux depuis que j'étais arrivé à Forks. Il se leva avec Rosalie dans le bras et pris la fuite à vitesse vampirique sans un regard vers le reste de sa fratrie.

Cela inspira Alice qui jeta un regard à son frère pour lui demander de l'aider à porter Jasper.

Elle voulait rentrer chez elle.

Parfait ! Pensais-je.

Edward me jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour voir si je les autorisais à partir. Voyant mon indifférence, il prit cela pour une acceptation et rejoignit son frère et sa sœur. Il mit Jasper sur son dos et commença à courir suivit de près par Alice.

Il ne restait plus que moi. Je restai là pendant une dizaine de minutes, essayant de retrouver une harmonie dans mon brouhaha de pensées.

Puis tranquillement, je rejoignis ma jeep. Je me mis en route. Cependant, au lieu de prendre la route qui menait au manoir, je pris la direction opposée.

Une petite conversation s'impose avec les patriarches de la famille. Notamment sur le bijou qu'il comptait m'offrir. A mon tour de leur faire une visite surprise. J'ai des questions qui attendent des réponses.

Et ils répondront à mes questions, je peux vous le garantir !

* * *

_**J'espère que cela vous a plut et que vous n'avez pas trouvé Alyanna trop cruelle. Mais il fallait qu'elle se défende et c'est une guerrière ne l'oublions pas.**_

_**La prochaine partie sera du point de vue des Cullen.**_


	23. Chapitre 6 ciquième partie

_**Salutation à tous, voilà c'est la fin des vacances ! C'est le retour des leçons des contrôles et des devoirs !**_

_**Voilà la dernière partie du chapitre 6 du point de vue des Cullen comme promis.**_

_**Bonne lecture,**_

_**Kirakendrix.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Kidnapping vampirique ou comment faire peur à des lycéens pas comme les autres (5).**_

_Pendant ce temps-là chez les Cullen…._

Assis dans le salon, les bras dessus dessous, les patriarches attentaient anxieusement le retour de leurs enfants.

Carlisle attentait aussi avec impatience de pouvoir parler avec la jeune Alyanna pour essayer de la convaincre de rejoindre leur camp et de combattre à leur côté.

Depuis des jours, il s'entrainait au vue de ces jours car il savait que cette conversation était une question de vie de et de mort pour **eux**.

Pour sa famille, il ne pouvait échouer.

Il était prêt à faire tous ce qui était possible pour cela. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi, il avait demandé l'aide de ses connaissances pour cela.

Cela fut difficile car il ne savait pas de quelle espèce la jeune fille appartenait. Ils en savaient trop peu sur elle pour le savoir et quant à ses pouvoirs ils en avait vue aussi trop peu. En effet, la télépathie et la force était des pouvoirs assez répandue entre les espèces.

C'est en aveugle et désespéré qu'il avait demandé conseil à tous ses amis qu'il avait rencontré au cours de sa vie.

Heureusement, un de ses plus vieux amis, un vampire du nom de Cavin répondit à ses messages en disant qu'il avait la solution à son problème.

Carlisle avait pratiquement sauté de joie en l'apprenant. Apparemment son ami avait des contacts dans le monde surnaturel et une de ces personnes avait un objet qui avait la faculté d'enlever la moitié de la puissance à un ennemi.

Avec ça, ils auraient peut-être une chance de converser avec la jeune demoiselle.

Cavin qui était de passage en Amérique passa lui donner le collier en personne et l'informa qu'il restait à Seattle pendant quelques jours pour voir comment cela s'était passé.

Carlisle lui répondit qu'il ne manquerait pas de le tenir informé.

Cela s'était passer hier. HIER.

Et maintenant, il attendait.

Après un long moment, il entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir en grand fracas.

Il vit Emmett emmenait Rosalie qu'il portait dans ses bras, dans les étages. Surement dans leur chambre.

Esmée qui était jusque-là perdu dans ses pensée se leva inquiète. Elle avait peur que Rosalie soit blessée.

Mais bien qu'inquiète pour sa fille, elle ne monta pas la voir sachant que Rosalie avait seulement besoin de son mari pour l'instant.

Ses pensées étaient tournées vers ses autres enfants. Apparemment Alyanna s'était défendu et avait infligé des dégâts à Rosalie. Mais et les autres ? Où étaient-ils ? Sont-ils eux aussi blessés ?

Esmée en était morte d'inquiétude. Son mari aussi.

Heureusement leur attente ne fut pas longue car les trois restants du clan rentrèrent assez rapidement après Emmett.

Esmée eut un hoquement d'horreur quand elle se rendit compte de l'état de son fils Jasper.

Celui-ci était sur le dos d'Edward et avait le visage déformé par la douleur et le désespoir.

S'il avait eu des larmes ils les auraient toutes versées.

Carlisle était abasourdi. C'était la première fois, la première fois qu'il voyait son fils dans cet état.

Jasper lui qui était si fort, si calme. Jasper le soldat, le guerrier, le vétéran affichait sur son visage une douleur et une tristesse sans nom.

Personne ne parlait. Carlisle interrogeait son fils Edward du regard. Mais Edward ne dit rien, il se contenta se prendre la même direction qu'Emmett et déposa son frère dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son lutin de femme.

Celle-ci les avait d'ailleurs suivis en silence. Quand Jasper fut installé sur leur lit conjugal, elle le prit dans ses bras et commença à lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes.

Edward préféra les laisser seuls. Il décida de rejoindre ses parents pour leur raconter ce qui s'était passé. En chemin, il s'arrêta quelque instant devant la porte de la chambre d'Emmett et Rosalie.

La porte n'était pas fermée et il put voir qu'Emmett faisait la même chose qu'Alice avec sa moitié.

Comme Alice, il avait pris Rosalie dans ses bras et il la berçait en lui murmurant des mots d'amour.

Edward en avait le cœur brisait. Il savait qu'il l'avait bien cherchait. Il le savait que Alyanna allait se défendre. Elle les avait prévenus. Et pas qu'une fois. Ils n'avaient pas écoutés. Et maintenant…. Et maintenant, ils s'en mordaient les doigts. Mais pourtant, _**elle l'attirait inexorablement**_.

Carlisle et Esmée était assis à la table de la cuisine, ils attendaient. Ils attendaient qu'Edward revienne. Ils savaient que les nouvelle ne seront ni bonnes, ni plaisantes. Que les évènements avaient dû tourner à la catastrophe.

Mais ils devaient être tenu informé, ils devaient savoir.

Edward les rejoignit et s'installa en silence à la table familiale. Il prit une grande inspiration (geste inutile mais relaxant pour les nerfs) et commença son récit.

Les patriarches ne l'interrompirent à aucun moment, ce à quoi il leur fut extrêmement reconnaissant. Cependant Esmée ne put s'empêché d'avoir des petits hoquements d'horreur de temps à autre du récit son cœur de mère était accablait devant les souffrances enduré par ses petits.

Carlisle resta extrêmement attentif aux dires de son fils et concentré aussi.

A la fin du récit, la concentration avait laissé place à l'inquiétude.

Il questionna son fils :

- Comment croit-tu qu'elle va réagir maintenant ? demanda Carlisle à son fils.

- Que crois-tu qu'elle puisse faire encore ? Demanda Esmée à son mari. On a juste à faire comme elle a dit. On l'évite le plus possible, et elle ne nous oubliera. N'est-ce pas, Edward ? ….. Edward ?

Mais Edward ne confirma pas les dires de sa mère. Il jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendu à son père.

Esmée regarda tour à tour les deux hommes ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Puis elle comprit.

- Oh mon dieu ! Qu'allons-nous faire ? Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'elle… qu'elle va…

- Nous tuer ? Termina Edward. Non, je n'en crois pas. Mais ce n'est pas fini. J'en ai l'intime conviction.

- Devons-nous partir ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Je ne sais pas répondit Edward en tout honnêteté.

- Oui partons ! S'exclama tout d'un coup Esmée. Partons d'ici. De toute façon si on reste on est condamné soit par elle ou par les monstres à capuchons. On doit quitter Forks pour survivre.

Les deux hommes regardèrent Esmée les yeux ronds. Ce genre de propos ne ressemblait pas du tout à la Esmée qu'ils connaissaient. C'était plutôt Rosalie qui disait ce genre de choses.

Mais Esmée en avait marre. Marre de ses attaques, marre de ces blessures et surtout elle voulait protéger ses enfants.

- Voyons ma chérie, si on partait cela signifierai la fin de la meute, dit doucement Carlisle en prenant tendrement la main de sa compagne.

- C'est leur problème. C'est de leur faute tout ça ! Ils n'auraient jamais dû faire des affaires avec ce genre de démons. Ils n'auraient jamais dû arnaquer des monstres pareils ! On ne récolte que ce que l'on sème ! Cria Esmée hystérique.

- On ne peut les condamner pour les erreurs de leurs ancêtres ! S 'exclama Carlisme. C'est vrai ils n'auraient jamais dû faire ce qu'ils ont fait. Continua-t-il plus doucement. Mais cela s'est passé il y a plusieurs décennies. A une époque troublée de leur histoire. Ces jeunes loups sont à peine sortis de l'adolescence. Ils ne sont pas coupables de la stupidité de leurs lointains ancêtres.

- Peut-être mais si on reste, seule la mort nous attend. Affirma Esmée.

- Ne dit pas ça. S'exclama Carlisle en prenant sa femme dans ses bras. Il y a de l'espoir. Il y en a toujours.

- Notre seul espoir était Alyanna. Et sans elle… on perdra. Dit Esmée au bord des larmes.

- Chut, calme-toi chuchota son mari.

- Tu sais bien que j'ai raison. Les Quilleutes ont rendu le collier mais rien n'y fait, les attaques continu. On doit partir, c'est la seule solution.

Edward qui était restait silencieux jusque-là devait la crise de panique de sa mère prit la parole :

- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit possible.

Ses parents le regardèrent interrogateurs.

- Je veux dire que je ne suis pas sûr que les agresseurs nous laisseraient nous en aller, expliqua Edward.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Je veux dire. Que ces démons quel qu'ils soient, ont montrés des tendances sadiques et psychotiques. Ils aiment jouer avec leurs victimes. Ils aiment faire durer le plaisir, c'est pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas encore tués. Je suis certain qu'ils ne nous laisseront pas filer.

Carlisle réfléchit aux dires de son fils et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il était plus que probable qu'Edward ait raison. Non, c'était** même certain**.

Esmée se rassit n'en pouvant plus. Elle enfuit son visage entre ses bras. Elle ne voyait plus quoi faire. Ils étaient dos au mur. Sans possibilité de repli.

Un silence s'installa entre à la table. Ils savaient que les autres avaient entendu. Du moins, Alice et Emmett qui avaient encore toutes leurs facultés mentales. Tout le monde était sans voix. Assommés.

Que pouvez-t-ils faire ? Quels choix leur restait-t-ils ?

C'est là qu'ils entendirent une voiture s'aventuraient dans le chemin de terre qui relie leur maison à la route principal. Ce bruit de moteur, ils savaient tous (enfin les enfants) que c'était **ELLE**.

Alyanna Vallen venait leur rendre visite. Et ce n'était pas bon.

Emmett voulu fuir. Il commença à prendre Rosalie dans ses bras. Mais ne put rien faire de plus car Edward était venue le rejoindre à vitesse vampire pour l'en empêchait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Elle arrive il faut fuir. Hurla-t-il. Se dégageant de la poigne de son frère.

- Elle te rattraperait rapidement, répondit doucement Edward.

- Je préfère tentait ma chance, s'exclama Emmett.

- Non, Edward à raison Emmett, dit Alice qui les avait rejoints. Tu ne ferais même pas deux pas en dehors de la maison qu'elle t'aurait attrapé.

En rage Emmett, jeta la commode de sa chambre à travers la baie vitrée ouverte qui alla se fracasser contre les arbres environnants.

- Vois-tu quelque chose, demanda Edward à sa sœur.

- Non, mais je ne pense pas qu'il faut trop s'y fier, répondit Alice.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Emmett ne comprenant pas les paroles de sa sœur.

- Je pense qu'elle doit avoir trouvé un moyen de trafiquer mes visions. Sinon comment expliquer mes précédentes visions où je la voyais comme un être humain normal.

Edward était aussi arrivait à la même conclusion. Elle avait apparemment le pouvoir d'interagir avec les leur et de les trafiquer.

Emmett frissonna non de froid (étant vampire il ne la ressentait pas) mais de peur. Cette découverte ne le rassurait pas. Il s'allongea près de Rosalie qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début et l'a pris dans ses bras.

Alice retourna près de son mari qui était dans le même état que Rosalie en étant cependant moins immobile. Il n'arrêtait pas de se tourner et de se retourner sans cesse sur le lit s'excusant sans cesse à des personnes invisibles venu de son passé.

Edward quant à lui, il se dirigea vers la porte de l'entrée près à ouvrir à la femme qui le fascinait et le terrifiait à la fois.

Il le savait, s'était à lui qu'incombait la tâche de l'adoucir, de la faire changer d'avis, s'il voulait sauver sa famille.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir à une Alyanna déterminé.

- Emmène-moi devant le chef de ton clan. On a des trucs à se dire !

* * *

_**Voilà la fin du chapitre 6. J'espère que cela vous a plu. A bientôt pour le 7ème.  
**_


	24. Chapitre 7 partie 1

_**Salutation à tous, **_

_**Voilà la première partie du chapitre 7.**_

_**Bonne lecture,**_

_**Kirakendrix.**_

_**Chapitre 7 : L'heure des règlements de compte ou l'ange contre-attaque !**_

Dire qu'Alyanna était en colère était un euphémisme. Elle était furieuse mais étrangement calme, seul ces yeux trahissaient cette fureur. D'ailleurs, cela effrayait Carlisle et Edward.

Alyanna était assise bien droite dans le salon des Cullen, son regard parcourant les membres de la famille qui s'était courageusement mis ne face d'elle c'est-à-dire Carlisle, Edward et Esmée. Les autres se trouvaient dans les étages tendant l'oreille à ce qui se passait plus bas. Pour l'instant personne n'avait parlé, tous attendait. Mais attendait quoi ? Certains le déluge, d'autres la pénitence.

Dans sa chambre, Emmett était toujours en proie à un profond questionnement. Devait-il fuir ?

Dvt cette question tout à fait légitime la jeune demie-ange ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre :

- Je te le déconseille fortement Emmett s'exclama calmement Alyanna, bisant ainsi le silence dans la maisonnée.

Emmett comme Esmée sursautèrent : ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Carlisle par contre, tout comme son fils Edward et sa fille Alice, était parfaitement au courant de sa capacité à lire dans les pensées des êtres.

- Et oui ceci est effectivement une menace répondit de nouveau Alyanna à la question intérieur d'Emmett.

- Que vas-tu nous faire ? demanda Esmée d'une voix faible. Elle avait peur, très peur.

Bien, se dit Alyanna contente de voir l'effet qu'elle faisait à la mère.

Si Carlisle était plus calme, lui aussi ce posait la grande question : qu'est-ce que la jeune fille avait-t-elle en tête ?

- Cela dépendra de vos réponses et de vos agissements. Et je peux vous dire pour cette deuxième parties je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite déclara Alyanna d'une voix égale.

Carlisle était admiratif vis-à-vis de sa faculté à dissimulé ces émotions. Rien ne paraissait sur son visage. Aucune émotion si n'est une moue calculé feignant l'ennui. Carlisle et Edward savait que leur jeune adversaire n'était pas une novice.

Tous se jaugeait, attendant la moindre faiblesse.

Alice qui savait qu'Alyanna s'agacerait de ce jugement, descendit dans le salon les rejoindre.

- Nous ferons ce que tu voudras. Nous dirons ce que tu voudras, jura Alice le regard éteint mais s'il te plait, s'il te plait dis-moi ce que tu as fait à mon aimé.

Emmett descendit à vitesse vampirique pour se poster auprès de sa sœur, un regard suppliant et interrogatif rivé sur la jeune étrangère. Et il n'était pas le seul tous les membres des Cullen sain d'esprit avaient le regard rivé sur elle. Tous attendait la réponse avec impatience et appréhension car tous savait que ce qui étaient arrivée aux deux autres membres de la famille n'était pas une broutille mais quelque chose, quelque chose de conséquent.

- Je n'ai rien fait de conséquent, je l'ai ait juste mis face à leurs passés, dit Alyanna un sourire aux lèvres.

Un geste qu'Emmett n'apprécia pas.

- Emmett non ! Cria soudain Alice

Sans réfléchir il se jeta sur le fauteuil où elle était tranquillement assise. Alyanna ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Heureusement pour _**lui**_, Edward et Carlisle l'interceptèrent juste avant qu'il ne touche à la jeune fille. Enfin, qu'il essaye car tous savait qu'il ne serait pas arrivé jusque-là.

Tous, à part lui. En effet, Emmett agissait avant de réfléchir un tant soit peu.

_**Emmett… le**_ mot _colère _était trop faible pour le décrire, la _rage_ était un nom plus approprié pour qualifier son état. La rage, il était en rage contre la jeune fille qui souriait, le narguais. Cette peste qui avait torturé l'amour de sa vie. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il ne s'inquiétait plus des pouvoirs de la dite fille qui était présentement là. Il ne s'inquiétait plus des conséquences, tous ce qui comptait c'était de lui faire avaler ce maudit sourire qui le narguait. Il voulait lui faire mal comme elle avait fait mal à son cœur, à sa moitié, sa Rose.

_**Rose…**_ elle était allongée silencieuse sur leur lit le regard absolument vide de toute parcelle de vitalité.

_**Alice…**_ elle aussi pensait à sa moitié, elle aussi elle était furieuse mais pas contre Alyanna. Du moins pas en partie. Elle était en colère contre elle-même et contre sa famille. Ils auraient, elle aurait dû les écouter : elle et lui, Alyanna et son frère Edward. Ils avaient été prévenus, mis en garde plusieurs fois. Seul Edward avait pris ces menaces au sérieux. Il avait vu l'agacement qui gagnait peu à peu Alyanna à chaque rencontre avec eux. Il avait vu sa patience diminuait. Il avait prévue l'explosion.

_**Edward….**_ C'est vrai, ils avaient vu les signes annonciateurs. Il les avaient vus alors que sa fratrie refusait d'y croire. Il avait perçu, un danger mais il s'était refusé à penser à la possibilité qu'il prenne une telle ampleur. Il s'était voilé la face. Il avait voulu voir chez Alyanna une amoureuse sans défense comme Bella. Une Bella cynique certes, mais qui criait plus qui ne tapait. Il a eu tort….. Mais elle l'envoutait toujours autant. Et il ne pouvait s'en défaire…..

_**Carlisle…. **_Comprenait, il comprenait maintenant qu'il avait éveillé la colère du dragon. Il avait fait tomber cette colère sur sa famille et cela s'était de sa faute. Il avait éveillé le mauvais dragon. Il n'en pouvait que se prendre qu'à lui-même.

_**Esmée…**_ si elle avait des larmes elles les pleureraient toutes. Son cœur saignait pour ces enfants. Pour les deux qui paraissaient avoir perdu l'esprit et pour ceux qui restais. Elle avait peur, peur de ce qui les attendait. Elle regardait Alyanna avec appréhension priant que le geste fâcheux d'Emmett serait sans conséquence. _**Mais elle savait…**_

_**Ils savaient tous que ce sourire ne disait rien qui vaille….**_

_**Nous voilà au début d'un nouveau chapitre ! Dans cette partie, j'ai mélangé les points de vue pour que les lecteurs puissent bien s'imprégner de l'atmosphère qui régnait dans cette scène. J'espère avoir réussi.**_

_**N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, même quelques mots ça fait toujours plaisir !**_


End file.
